Sentir
by Vrunetti
Summary: La guerra ha terminado. Pero vivir no es lo mismo que sentirse vivo y Severus Snape lo sabe a la perfección. Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione deciden terminar sus estudios, el reencuentro pareciera ser la única forma de salvarlo.
1. Defensas Caídas

**Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que no escribo aquí. Y tantas cosas también. Debo admitir que descubrí a esta pareja hace no más de una semana y me embobé. Snape siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito y, con el perdón debido, nunca me planteé que él pudiera sobrevivir (aunque sí lo quise). Una historia que nació de la inspiración más dormida dentro de mí. Recordé que amo escribir e imaginar.**

 **Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario es bien recibido (he vuelto después de tantos años, nada puede ser perfecto ¿no?)**

* * *

 **Defensas Caídas**

Uno se arma de tantas barreras, impone una y mil trampas y muros para que nada ni nadie pueda llegar a herirlo. Defensas impenetrables, claramente. ¿Cómo iba a poder alguien descubrir la forma de romperlas, de atravesarlas o de si quiera saber que existen? La coraza indestructible de almas vulnerables, almas que ya no _quieren_ volver a sentir.

Sin embargo, ahí está siempre el enemigo natural: la Fibra. La insufrible Fibra que lo destruye todo, que se pasea entre los muros como si nada, la que conoce sus debilidades a cabalidad, sabe que no sirven al final. Cuando tocan La Fibra, que en cada quien es distinta y muy difícil de localizar, todos los muros, corazas, trampas y fortalezas que con tanto esmero se construyeron se derrumban sin más, tan simple como la brisa soplando sobre el más frágil castillo de naipes.

Y así, simplemente, el alma vulnerable vuelve a sentir, primero fragilidad, temor. Se desmorona a pedazos de sólo pensar que está expuesta, casi desnuda. Así que sólo hay dos opciones: o correr lo más rápido posible, huir de la amenaza que representan los Sentimientos o ahuyentarlos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia considerar que Los Malditos vuelvan a hacer de las suyas, en especial uno de ellos que pareciera regodearse con la idea de descubrirse tan cerca de su víctima. Por alguna perversa intención de la vida, es el Dolor el que ataca más fuerte, el más testarudo, el que más insiste en quedarse y casi encariñarse con el alma. Para peor, el Dolor viene con amigos. Y todo por la maldita y traidora Fibra que no es capaz de desaparecer.

Las corazas ya no sirven, el alma expuesta demanda una rápida respuesta a su pregunta: ¿Corro o ahuyento?... ¿ Y cómo diablos iba uno a saberlo?

La exposición del alma es lo más difícil de soportar para aquellos que han sufrido. La vulnerabilidad nunca la mostrarán tras sus cientos de muros y casi siempre serán tildados de insensibles, duros y fuertes, de personas que ante nada caen, siempre impasibles ante los embates de la vida. ¿Pero qué saben los demás? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que juzgar? ¿No podrían simplemente callarse y no molestar?

Es así, las almas sensibles y heridas, por más que quieran, nunca dejarán de sentir. Sólo falta que llegue una, pura y honesta, que toque la Fibra para reanimarla, _recordarle_ que vive... y que no está mal.

Aún así, él la odió. La odió por quererlo. La odió por recordarle que aún estaba vivo. Y se odió a sí mismo por no haber muerto.

* * *

Ella y sus estúpidos amigos con sus estúpidas ideas. Pudieron simplemente haberlo dejado morir allí como tenía que ser; y para colmo el insoportable de Potter hizo gala de su bondad sosteniéndolo cuando creía verlo morir ante sus ojos. Granger hacía lo posible por curar sus heridas con todos los incontables hechizos que podía recordar, no era capaz de entender por qué estaba tan compungida ni por qué buscaba salvar su vida con tanta urgencia (sus ojos), y Weasley tan sólo observaba pasmado. Hasta que oyó un canto lejano, un simple susurro en el aire que pareció aligerarles la vida en tan penosas circunstancias. Y es que aunque el antiguo director de Hogwarts ya no se encontraba entre ellos, prevalecería por siempre su lema: "Hogwarts siempre estará ahí...". Una majestuosa ave de plumaje incandescente como el fuego se acercaba a ellos con suma rapidez. Él ya le había dado sus últimos recuerdos al muchacho, ya había cumplido su misión y ya no cargaría nunca más con el doloroso recuerdo de Lily. El ave se posó suavemente a su lado cuando ya había perdido la conciencia.

Ahora los tontos chiquillos, además de haberle salvado la vida, conocían lo que él nunca quiso revelar al mundo. Frente a ellos no existían corazas ni trampas, ya lo sabían todo. Aún así, lo que más lo sacaba de quicio era que hicieran como si no se dieran cuenta. Claramente lo miraban distinto, como nunca antes, lo miraban con admiración y gratitud y casi podría decirse que con orgullo, pero sólo la chica lo hacía de otra forma, aunque no estaba seguro si lo imaginaba, ya que en su cuenta sólo dos seres humanos lo habían mirado de esa manera en toda su vida, para su desgracia los dos se hallaban muertos y, peor aún, a uno le tuvo que quitar la vida él mismo. Cuánto lo había destrozado. ¿Pero por qué demonios la mirada de esa mocosa impertinente se le calaba en los huesos? Sabía que todos quienes lo juzgaron agacharon sus cabezas en arrepentimiento, a pesar de todo todavía le temían y él quería que siguiera siendo así, era la única forma de soportarlo. El temor que inspiraba en los demás eran las únicas armas que le quedaban para proteger sus mermadas defensas.

Pero no estaba preparado para eso... no. No para una mirada cargada de cariño. La odiaba. El cariño sólo lo había conducido hacia el sufrimiento. Cuántas veces deseó no haber sentido nunca algo así. Dumbledore siempre le dijo que el amor era más poderoso que cualquier hechizo o guerra, pero él siempre estuvo en desacuerdo. El amor no hizo nada por él más que hacerlo sufrir y caer una y otra vez. El amor se burló de él siempre. No lo soportaba. Por eso odiaba aquella mirada, aquella que casi buscaba encontrar en él reciprocidad. Evidentemente no la iba a encontrar. Podía aceptar haber vivido, podía aceptar los lamentos, los llantos, la alegría y angustia en otros. Pero no podía aceptar _sentirse_ vivo, porque implicaba eso mismo... _sentir._

Sí debía admitir que Potter y sus amigos le profesaban cierta gratitud por su ayuda y preocupación, pero jamás se sentiría en deuda. A esas alturas de la guerra él ya se había resignado a su destino, y casi lo deseaba. Morir significaba terminar con todo de una vez, con los malditos y persistentes sentimientos que no dejaban de acecharlo. Darle sus recuerdos al chico significaba saldar la deuda con la persona más importante de su vida, y cuando lo hizo realmente se sintió en paz. Pero no consideró vivir. Casi se sentía culpable por hacerlo. ¿Por qué tantos otros murieron y él no? Tantos que sí querían vivir. Le asqueaba el destino... y esa mirada.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas notó que el sol menguaba y le pegaba en la cara mientras se escondía lentamente entre el frondoso y lejano bosque frente a él.

* * *

Estaban demasiado cansados para pensar en nada. Juntos como siempre, compartían un silencio nunca antes experimentado que los envolvía. Cada uno pensando distintas cosas pero las mismas a la vez. No podían sacar la vista de los tres cuerpos inertes frente a ellos, era tan terrible observarlos. A pesar del dolor que les comprimía el corazón y los pulmones, una tibieza aún muy lejana comenzaba a invadir sus maltrechos cuerpos.

La mano de Ron se posaba discreta y casi tímida sobre la suya. Ella compartía el sufrimiento del chico. ¿De verdad ese que veían tendido en el suelo era Fred? Seguían manteniendo la esperanza de verlo levantarse y esbozar una de sus amplias y sinceras sonrisas, que soltara alguna que otra broma que los hiciera recobrar las fuerzas. Pero no lo hacía. Estaban tan exhaustos que ni lágrimas eran capaces de soltar.

Se apoyó en el hombro de su ahora novio mientras cerraba los ojos. "Todo terminó", pensó. Estaba sumamente aliviada por eso, pero la congoja de perder a sus seres queridos no quería abandonarla. Se le retorcía el estómago y se le nublaba la mente. Ron le acarició suavemente la espalda, aún perdido ante la visión de su fallecido hermano mayor.

Harry, sentado junto a ellos, miraba alternadamente a Fred, Lupin y Tonks. A pesar de que se le clavaba una daga en el corazón cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía culpable de sus muertes, del sufrimiento que causaba a la familia de su mejor amigo, de la soledad que le esperaba al hijo de los valientes magos que sacrificaron su vida por él, la misma soledad que él tuvo que experimentar. No tener padres era algo que ya tenía asumido, pero nunca dejaría de preguntarse cómo hubiera sido su vida si ellos no hubieran muerto. Ahora él tendría que encargarse que aquel niño no sintiera lo mismo. Con las manos entrelazadas frente a sus ojos porfin logró mirar a otro lugar, y vio a Snape alejándose lentamente por las puertas del Gran Salón. "Gracias..." fue el único pensamiento que vino a su mente en cuanto lo vio.

Después de un largo rato, Molly Weasley se acercó con dificultad a los chicos con los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto, les dijo que se llevarían a Fred y los demás al anochecer, por lo que fueran a descansar un poco. Ellos no protestaron y casi automáticamente se levantaron y caminaron por inercia entre el gentío que ya comenzaba a movilizarse (algunos a sus casas y otros a los dormitorios del castillo). Cuando pasaban lentamente por el vestíbulo, una figura en las puertas de la entrada les llamó la atención. Vestido enteramente de negro y de espaldas a ellos, permanecía completamente inmóvil. Harry, Ron y Hermione se lanzaron fugaces miradas y continuaron su camino. Sin embargo, la muchacha se detuvo y continuó mirando al hombre frente a ella. Les indicó que luego los alcanzaría, a lo que ellos, luego de lanzarle miradas curiosas, se alejaron pesadamente escaleras arriba.

¿Por qué se hallaba así? Supuso que se marcharía del lugar inmediatamente luego de despertar. Quiso acercarse para hablarle pero no sabría qué decirle. Avanzó unos pasos y luego dio media vuelta pero volvió a quedarse quieta. Volteó nuevamente y lo vio aún ahí, sin siquiera moverse, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua más.

* * *

"¿Me has perdonado? Después de todo lo que causé, ¿serías capaz de perdonarme?", aún miraba sin ver un punto cualquiera del destrozado castillo frente a sus ojos. "Supongo que sí." Cerró los ojos y recordó tan nítidamente a su amiga, al único amor de su vida, que casi pudo sentirla frente a él. Recordó su sonrisa hermosa y sincera que sólo ella le ofrecía. Sus bondadosos ojos eran tan desesperantemente parecidos a los del chico Potter. Sabía que lo había perdonado, Lily Evans no era de las que guardaban rencor, su corazón era tan puro que no había cabida para un sentimiento así.

-Profesor...-

Había logrado salvar al muchacho. Cumplió su promesa... y había sobrevivido. Claramente algo que estaba fuera de sus planes. La brisa fresca del atardecer le llenaba los pulmones y por un momento se dio cuenta de su propia existencia.

-Profesor Snape...- el profesor abrió los ojos, algo exaltado. Giró apenas el rostro. No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie. Se sintió un poco molesto.- Profesor...- prosiguió Hermione con un hilo de voz.- Yo...- jugueteaba con sus manos mirando la espalda del hombre.- Yo sólo quería...- Él cerró nuevamente los ojos para concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos, aquella mocosa sólo le estorbaba en esos momentos. Ella caminó unos pasos para quedar a su lado y mirarlo a la cara con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.- Gracias.

Snape la miró sólo un segundo, asintió casi imperceptiblemente. La chica sonrió con tristeza y se alejó.

Él permaneció en su lugar, tanto tiempo que ya las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. El mundo seguía girando para él. "¿Por qué?", se había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces en las últimas horas, y aún no conseguía la respuesta. La mirada de Lily no se le borraba del pensamiento. Muy dentro de él sabía que ella lo había perdonado hace mucho tiempo, pero no se sentía conforme, porque seguía vivo... y ella no. Repentinamente los ojos de Granger fueron a parar a su cabeza. Se sintió derrotado una vez más. Aquella chiquilla lo sabía y ahora estaba vulnerable como nunca en su vida. Se sintió intranquilo y temeroso. Nervioso. La odió profundamente por mirarlo así, con afecto.

Esa era su fibra sensible. El afecto del que tanto había carecido durante toda su existencia era la fibra sensible que podía _revivir_ a Severus Snape.

* * *

 **Esto sería una especie de Prólogo para la historia que recién maquino dentro de mi descontrolado cerebrito. De momento sólo son los pensamientos y sensaciones inmediatos que, a mi parecer, dejó el final de la guerra. Snape es un personaje sumamente complejo y difícil de trabajar, por lo que si algo anda mal háganmelo saber :)**

 **Muchas gracias, sinceramente, para quien lea.**


	2. Agonía

**Buenas! Al contrario de lo que me suele pasar, tenía este capítulo listo el mismo día que subí el anterior xd No quise subirlo antes para pulir algunos detalles. Espero que les guste.**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **Agonía**

No tardaron en conciliar el sueño, todas las partes de sus cuerpos se los pedían a gritos. Necesitaban descansar y, aunque fuera por sólo unas horas, olvidar la pena que estrangulaba sus sesos.

Los tres dormían en la misma habitación con las camas muy juntas. No hablaron demasiado antes de caer rendidos por el cansancio. Sus respiraciones lentas y acompasadas eran lo único que se oía, al fin podían dormir en paz.

* * *

El alba ya arreciaba por los jardines del castillo, el rocío matinal cubría el césped perlándolo con diminutas gotas de agua y el sol se reflejaba en ellas dando comienzo a un nuevo día. La guerra había terminado por fin. Él no se movió ni un centímetro en toda la noche. Pensaba sin cesar en Voldemort. Finalmente había sido derrotado y desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra para siempre. Todavía le parecía increíble. Más de la mitad de su vida la pasó al pendiente de él, al servicio de él. Le repugnaba recordar todas las veces en las que estuvo en su presencia teniendo que simular absoluto sometimiendo. Su única razón de vivir había sido ese motivo: Voldemort. El asesino de Lily. Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien como a ese endiablado ser. Claro que sentía miedo cada vez que se inmiscuía en las reuniones secretas que sostenían los mortífagos y el oscuro mago lo escrutaba mirándolo con sus horribles ojos de reptil. Pero el odio siempre pudo más que el miedo. Si no hubiera sido un experto en la Oclumancia lo hubieran descubierto de inmediato. No obstante él, como siempre, llevó a cabo su misión a la perfección.

Cuán agotadoras habían sido todas esas reuniones con Dumbledore. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las cosas que tuvo que hacer por él. La sorpresa al saber que el chico debía morir fue tan grande y lo tomó tan desprevenido, que no pudo reprimir su conmoción. El anciano profesor claro que se dio cuenta. Después de todo ese tiempo él seguía amando a la madre de Harry Potter, el mediocre y revoltoso muchacho que tantos problemas le había ocasionado; y claro que se había encariñado con el niño. Cómo no iba a hacerlo, si cada vez que lo veía a los ojos sentía que estaba observando los de Lily, era lo único que le quedaba de ella. También era otra de sus razones para detestar el cariño. Le dolió muchísimo saber que Potter debía morir después de todo lo que le había costado protegerlo. Pero vivió, al igual que él. Por algún extraño motivo el destino no los dejaba morir a ni uno de los dos aún estando siempre tan cerca de la muerte. "Estúpido, Potter", el chico siempre gozó de una suerte insólita. Siempre lo lograba.

Suspiró cansado, tenía los músculos agarrotados por el dolor y el cansancio. Finalmente se movió y se dirigió a las escaleras con decisión, sabía que tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano... pero es que Albus era siempre tan irritante.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintió el cuerpo resentido por el esfuerzo. Apenas los abrió para percatarse que empezaba a amanecer aunque aún no aclaraba del todo. Los ronquidos a su lado le confirmaron que Ron aún dormía. Surcos de lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas. Miró la otra cama y la encontró vacía, Harry se había levantado muy temprano.

Se incorporó poco a poco, respetando el dolor que la aquejaba. Se sentó en la cama y miró largamente por la ventana los jardines de Hogwarts cubiertos por los destrozos de la batalla. Se preguntó si ya se habrían llevado los cuerpos de sus amigos y volvió a encogérsele el pecho. No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas mientras se tapaba la cara. La tristeza era algo con lo que ella no podía batallar. Logró tranquilizarse luego de unos minutos y se levantó pesadamente y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Ron, salió de la habitación al encuentro de su amigo.

Mientras caminaba por los derruidos pasillos de piedra que alguna vez la habían hecho sentir tan feliz, pudo ser consciente por primera vez de la magnitud de la guerra. Se sintió feliz... y egoísta. ¿Pero qué tenía de malo? Había logrado salir viva de eso. A su paso seguía observando la destrucción, el castillo prácticamente se había caído a pedazos, en el suelo rastros de sangre, barro y escombros la estremecían. Durante la pelea no tuvo tiempo de reparar en todo aquello, y ahora que reinaba la tranquilidad un vacío muy grande también se apoderaba de su ser. No se sintió mejor cuando bajaba los escalones hacia el Gran Salón, la verdad no quería volver ahí y encontrar a todos los heridos y muertos ni escuchar más lamentos ni llantos. "Qué egoísta..", pensaba mirando al suelo en tanto sus pies avanzaban por voluntad propia.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera levantó la vista y se sobresaltó. Snape iba hacia ella resueltamente, aunque parecía que no había notado su presencia. Se quedó petrificada en su lugar mientras el hombre se acercaba. Lo miró a los ojos pero él aún no la veía. Su presencia le causaba aún más miedo que antes sin saber por qué.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el profesor pareció darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí, le sostuvo firmemente la mirada durante escasos segundos sin dejar de caminar y se perdió de vista.

Hermione también continuó su camino, se dio cuenta que nunca más podría mirarlo como antes, como un hombre insensible y arrogante. Era el hombre más valiente que jamás creyó que iba a conocer.

* * *

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del antiguo despacho del director. No tenía ánimos de entrar pero lo haría de todas formas. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró a McGonagall sentada detrás del escritorio, al parecer muy ocupada escribiendo a toda velocidad sobre un pergamino. Su rostro cansado, herido y con grandes ojeras, además de la túnica echa jirones, le daban un aspecto deplorable y aún más envejecido, pero poderoso.

Rogando que no hubiera notado su presencia se dispuso a retirarse de inmediato, pero la voz de la mujer lo retuvo:

-Severus.- Él cerró fuertemente los ojos. En esos instantes todos le parecían absolutamente desagradables.- Ven un momento.- Pidió amablemente Minerva sin dejar de escribir. Snape, resignado, avanzó hacia ella manteniendo una distancia prudente para poder largarse cuanto antes de allí. La profesora parecía no tener intenciones de iniciar la conversación que ella misma había puesto sobre la mesa, por lo que él decidió apresurar el asunto:

-¿Qué?- Preguntó secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba de soslayo el retrato del anciano profesor detrás de ella. Albus lo observaba con sus penetrantes ojos azules casi sin pestañear. Aunque sólo fuese un cuadro se sintió incómodamente inspeccionado.

McGonagall por fin dejó lo que estaba haciendo, ató la carta a la pata de una lechuza que salió volando velozmente por la ventana. Se volvió hacia Snape con los brazos entrelazados delante de su cuerpo.

-Siento mucho haber dudado de ti.- Declaró sinceramente y un tanto apesadumbrada. Lo miró a los ojos, él parecía no inmutarse.- Sé que Albus nunca lo hizo y eso nos tuvo que haber bastado a todos desde el principio.- Se acercó más a él para mirarlo frente a frente y dejar en claro cada una de sus palabras.- Te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que puedas perdonarme. Eres un hombre extraordinariamente valiente y de verdad lamento que tantos hayan desconfiado de ti.- Snape tan sólo le sostenía la mirada sin expresión alguna. Se mantuvieron un largo rato en silencio viéndose a los ojos. McGonagall volvió a hablar, esta vez con más seguridad.- Cualquier cosa que quieras... cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo. Recuerda que, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo profesor... y Hogwarts siempre te recibirá.- dicho esto pasó por su lado y se esfumó por la puerta cerrándola tras ella.

Él se mantuvo en su posición hasta que se aseguró de que la bruja se había marchado. Volvió la vista al retrato del director y una extraña sensación le recorrió por la espalda. Dio unos pasos lentamente, inseguro. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para ser escuchado, la voz del retrato le habló suavemente:

-Qué bien lo has hecho, Severus. Qué fuerte has sido.- Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban con honesta admiración. Snape continuaba cruzado de brazos deseando terminar lo más pronto posible con aquella molestia.- No te lo tomes así, después de todo estás vivo.

-Eso es evidente.- Soltó sin mucha paciencia balanceando su ligeramente su cuerpo. Estaba agotado.

-Severus... estás vivo y ya no tienes ninguna guerra por pelear, sólo una vida por vivir. Aún eres joven. Disfrútalo.- Snape lo miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿Es que acaso ni el tan astuto Albus Dumbledore era capaz de darse cuenta? Él no quería estar vivo. Su cuerpo le quemaba por dentro por seguir respirando.

-¿Es todo?- preguntó aún más ansioso por irse. El hombre del retrato le sonrió casi con lástima, y eso lo enfureció aún más. ¿Por qué siempre lo hacía?

-Eres una gran persona, Severus, aunque aún no hayas querido notarlo. No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.- Sin mediar palabra, el ex mortífago dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.- No muchos tienen una segunda oportunidad y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tómala, Severus. No dejes que esta vez se te escape.- Él lo miró consternado, las palabras de Albus calaron tan dentro de su ser que ni siquiera fue capaz de abrir la boca para responder. Supo de inmediato que se refería a Lily y su recuerdo le dolió más que nunca en todo ese tiempo.

Cerró dando un portazo. "Ella merecía otra oportunidad." Descendía raudamente por la escalera de caracol sin ser muy consciente de sus movimientos. "Ella la merecía, no un tipo como yo." Siguió su caminó hacia las mazmorras, su refugio, lo más rápido que pudo, como queriendo huir de los recuerdos que se abalanzaban sobre él ya sin piedad. Se encerró en lo que un día fue su despacho y se apoyó en la puerta con la espalda. No podía controlar su respiración ni sus temblores, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Cerró los ojos tratando infructuosamente de calmarse. "Yo no lo merezco". Cómo le dolía cada centímetro de su ser. Irónicamente en ese momento se sentía terriblemente vivo. "No quiero."

* * *

El Gran Salón se hallaba mucho menos atestado que el día anterior, pero aún quedaban algunos rezagados que parecían no tener intenciones de moverse. Se sorprendió al encontrar unas pocas mesas organizadas estratégicamente al fondo de la enorme sala, y su sorpresa fue aún mayor al advertir que había platos con comida sobre ellas. Sonrió melancólica. Seguramente los elfos domésticos más leales y valientes habían vuelto al trabajo en las cocinas y no dejarían pasar un día a los huéspedes de Hogwarts sin alimentarse. Recordó a Dobby y cerró los ojos para aguantar otra puñalada al corazón.

Buscó con los ojos, encontró a Harry rápidamente y caminó hacia él.

-Buenos días.- Y claro que eran buenos. Podían ver un nuevo (aunque doloroso) amanecer.

-Buenos días.- respondió el chico sonriéndole tristemente con la mirada. Ginny dormía apoyada en los muslos de él.- No pude lograr que se fuera, insistía en quedarse aquí con nosotros.- Se excusó Harry casi como si fuera el culpable de un terrible crimen.

-Debe estar muy agotada.- La quedaron viendo unos segundos, abstraídos por el frío amanecer.

-Ya se los llevaron.- Hermione no necesitó de mayor explicación para entenderlo. Sintió nuevamente ese ardor quemándole la garganta, pero su amigo volvió a hablar .-Aún no lo puedo creer... todo...- Harry enmudeció sabiéndose incapaz de continuar sin que se le quebrara la voz.

-Ni yo...- El recuerdo de Snape los invadía por completo.- Al final siempre fue bueno, siempre... te protegió.

-Nos protegió a todos.- Harry miraba ahora a su adormilada novia.- Y nunca exigió nada a cambio... sólo cumplió su promesa.- La sensación de saber que el hombre al que tanto odiaron todo ese tiempo había hecho lo imposible por salvarlos les resultaba extremadamente sobrecogedora. Se sentían culpables.

-Es que... ¿te das cuenta?- Inquirió Hermione con la vista fija en el suelo, sus cuerdas vocales parecían retorcerse dolorosamente. El chico la miró buscando una respuesta.- ¿Tú hubieras podido? ¿O yo? ¿Quién más hubiera podido con esa carga?- Se le quebró la voz y sus ojos se annegaron en lágrimas, sentía una angustia muy grande al pensarlo. Después de todo ella siempre había sido bastante sensible.

-No... Nadie más que él.- respondió Harry acariciando el cabello de Ginny, su cabeza daba vueltas entre tantos nuevos acontecimientos.

-Harry...- Lo llamó pero no se miraron.- Es el hombre más valiente que hemos conocido.- un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza en cuanto lo dijo.

-El más valiente.- repitió él.- No lo puedo creer.- No sabía qué lo abatía más, si el hecho de haber estado tan entregado a los brazos de la muerte (y quizá morir por un breve instante. Aunque nunca estaría seguro de qué fue lo que sucedió realmente) o el haberse enterado que Snape siempre lo quiso y lo protegió. Ante todo.

* * *

Se restregó la cara una y otra vez para quitarse la agobiante sensación que le oprimía el pecho. Tenía que calmarse. No podía seguir así. "Está bien... Estoy vivo", se paseaba a uno y otro lado del despacho, la cicatriz que le dejó Nagini en el cuello comenzaba a resentirle. Se sentó en la butaca más próxima tomando aliento largamente. El recuerdo de Lily sin vida lo desconsolaba como nunca antes. Le hubiera gustado arrancarse el corazón y destruirlo con sus propias manos.

 _"No dejes que esta vez se te escape."_ Y además había tenido el descaro de restregarle en la cara que alguna vez lo había arruinado todo. Como si no lo tuviera lo suficientemente claro. Él conocía muy bien todos sus errores y pecados y no necesitaba que nadie, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore, se los recordara. Le pasaba por ser tan débil. Odiaba su debilidad. Con el rostro entre las manos no pudo evitar asomar una leve sonrisa. Lily le reprocharía esa actitud, claro que sí. Porque ella era la fuerte, la valiente. No él. Y a pesar de todos sus dolores y reclamos era él quien estaba vivo en esos momentos, no ella. Quizá Albus tuviera razón. "Quizá tengo...". Revolvió su cabello desesperado y una desconocida calidez lo abrigó por un mínimo instante.

Estaba perdiendo la razón y eso era algo muy ajeno a él, siempre tan compuesto, tan rígido y correcto. Nunca antes se había sentido tan extraviado. "¿Y ahora qué hago", se cuestionó. Seguir con su vida era el único camino. No debería ser tan difícil seguir adelante ahora que no tenía ningún problema con el que lidiar más que ese. Pero _ese_ era el problema. No tenía la más mínima idea cómo era seguir una vida normal. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo rayos se vivía una vida normal? Pensó que lo más sensato sería continuar dando las clases, de todas formas era lo que sabía hacer y no estaba dispuesto a buscar otro empleo con lo agotadoramente engorroso que significaba. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, su cerebro no actuaba con normalidad y toda idea le parecía banal y sin sentido.

Ya hastiado con la situación se dirigió a la habitación contigua y se tiró en la cama. Tenía que calmarse como fuera. "Estoy fatigado, eso es todo... Necesito descansar". Sólo atinó a quitarse los zapatos y acomodar su cabeza en la almohada antes de quedarse dormido. El último pensamiento que lo acompañó fue la mirada triste y algo temerosa de su insufrible alumna sabelotodo. "Maldita niña...". Por su culpa se sentía así, ella terminó por destrozarlo al recordarle las miradas de Lily. Porque vivir mil años más no valían nada si aquella mujer fuerte de cabello como el fuego y mirada afectuosa no estaba allí... no valían nada. Porque no pudo salvarla, y eso le iba a remorder la conciencia hasta la eternidad.

* * *

Ginny despertó sobresaltada de un movimiento brusco, miró al rededor algo confundida antes de recordar que se hallaba en el castillo. Vio a sus amigos e hizo una mueca. Optaron, sin muchas ganas, por comer algo de lo que se ofrecía en las pocas mesas. Realmente estaban hambrientos pero no creían que sus estómagos fueran capaces de digerir ningún tipo de comida, era sólo por hacer algo.

Se sentaron a la mesa, Harry y Ginny juntos y Hermione frente a ellos. Los recuerdos de esas tardes felices durante las clases, cuando bromeaban y reían, les parecieron muy lejanas. Quizá demasiado. Pero eran los únicos recuerdos a los que querían aferrarse en ese instante. Charlaron de tiempos pasados intentando alejar los presentes. Ron se sumó rato después aún con semblante derrotado pero siempre ofreciendo una sonrisa y algún comentario sarcástico para sacar a Hermione de sus casillas.

Apenas comieron, sin embargo, esa sencilla forma de evocar aquellos días sentándose a la mesa todos juntos, sirvió para avivarles el ánimo. Como una llama que poco a poco volvía a hinchar sus corazones. No rieron como solían hacerlo, no bromearon. Sólo hablaron de un pasado que se les antojaba a cada minuto más hermoso. Sonreían con nostalgia.

El sol comenzó a asomarse por los resquebrajados ventanales del Gran Salón, inmiscuyéndose por entre los restos caídos del castillo y pegándoles en los ojos. Esa extraña y lejana tibieza que apenas y sentían el día anterior volvió a embargar sus cuerpos pero con mayor intensidad. Observaron atentos y en silencio a la gran estrella asomándose. Comenzaba otro día, estaban vivos. Estaban juntos.

* * *

 **Ojala no se les hagan muy tediosos estos caps. Aunque por alguna extraña razón nunca se me ha dado hacer capítulos largos, soy incapaz xD Es que quiero contextualizar lo mejor posible la situación. No se me hace que Hermione corra a los brazos de Snape declarando amor eterno y él la reciba así como así ¿no? xD sería raro.**

 **Esperando que les haya gustado, les agradezco de corazón por leer y, si quieren, dejen sus comentarios o ideas. Siempre son bienvenidas!**

 **Un beso!**


	3. Lo Inminente

**Buenas! Tercer capítulo y algo más se acercan nuestros personajes, pero no desesperen que de a poco se va dando esto del amor. Me iré un par de días fuera así que les dejo este trocito para que no me odien por no actualizar xd**

* * *

 **L o Inminente**

Se avergonzó de sí mismo por el comportamiento descontrolado que había tenido momentos antes. Apenas y logró dormir unos minutos pero se sintió algo más confortado. Le dolía muchísimo el cuello como para seguir acostado, aunque era lo de menos. Con el temple bastante más sereno había logrado por fin tomar una decisión, que por lo demás no era tan difícil.

A paso firme se encaminó hacia el Gran Salón nuevamente. Los destrozos a su alrededor no llamaban su atención, había visto cosas peores y no lo impresionaba en demasía.

Al atravesar las puertas del salón, sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la mesa que ocupaban cuatro chicos. Hablaban sin la exaltación con la que solían hacerlo, pero de todas formas parecían estar alegres. ¿Cómo podían hacerlo? Internamente se dijo que era obvio: eran mucho más jovenes que él y tenían más energías. Desearía volver a tener aquella fuerza. Se sonrió apenas curvando sus labios en una mueca.

Repentinamente el sol le pegó en los ojos y los arrugó. Examinó el lugar y encontró a McGonagall reprendiendo a Filch por algo. Se acercó a ellos sin impotarle si interrumpiría o no:

-Minerva.- Ésta se sobresaltó al escuchar la profunda voz del profesor a sus espaldas, mientras el celador se alejaba murmurando improperios por lo bajo.

-¡Severus!- Se puso la mano en el pecho ciertamente sorprendida.- ¡Qué susto me has dado!

-No era mi intención.- Declaró Snape muy erguido frente a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió McGonagall, curiosa.-¿Pasó algo?- El profesor pensó que sus temores eran totalmente injustificados dado el contexto de la situación, aún así prosiguió:

-No es nada. Te voy a tomar la palabra.- Le soltó sin más rodeos. La profesora abrió los ojos con exageración. La tomó desprevenida el rápido cambio de postura de su colega.- Seguiré trabajando aquí. De todas formas no creo que hayan muchos postulantes.- "Mejores", pensó con sorna. Había logrado recobrar su habitual carácter arrogante y de superioridad.

-Bueno... Claro que, con todo lo que ha sucedido, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. Pero te lo agradezco. Por supuesto que el puesto es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido.- Asentía con la cabeza muy rápido.

-Bien. Luego aclararemos los detalles.- Dio por finalizada la conversación girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Profesor, Snape!- Se giró lentamente, como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído. Vio al chico Potter acercándosele con determinación. Snape se cruzó de brazos y esperó al muchacho.- Profesor.- Harry hablaba mirándolo a los ojos. El hombre se sorprendió de descubrir en su voz un dejo de timidez. El chico siempre se había dirigido a él de forma decidida, podría decirse que hasta insolente.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?- Preguntó bruscamente para que Harry recobrara la actitud a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

-Sólo quería darle las gracias, profesor.- Le extendió una mano al hombre sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Snape no extendió la suya, simplemente asintió una vez con la cabeza. Sin quererlo desvió la mirada hacia los muchachos sentados a la mesa, que también lo observaban con detenimiento. Granger fue la única que le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y se forzó a volver la vista al muchacho frente a él.

-Sólo espero que ahora dejen de meterse en problemas,Potter. Ya no estaré ahí para...- reculó cuidadosamente sus palabras.- ...hacerles de niñera.- Y le dio la espalda retomando su camino. Harry esbozó una media sonrisa. Era típico de su profesor rechazar ese tipo de cercanías, de todas formas no esperaba más.

-Parece seguir siendo el mismo.- Dictaminó Ron, algo divertido por la inútil incursión de su amigo.

-No lo creo.- repuso él sonriendo.- Al menos esta vez no mencionó lo mediocres e inútiles que somos.- Las palabras de su profesor parecían haberlo dejado satisfecho.

-Deberíamos volver a casa.- Intervino Ginny observando el sol que se instalaba en el cielo. Sin mediar palabra todos se levantaron y fueron donde se encontraba McGonagall, quien ahora se hallaba reparando los enormes ventanales con la ayuda del profesor Flitwick.

-Profesora, ya nos vamos.- Ella dejó su tarea para mirarlos a cada uno lentamente.

-Sí, claro. Descansen, niños.- Su voz se les hizo demasiado maternal para tratarse de la siempre estricta profesora McGonagall.- Han sido muy valientes. Se lo merecen.- Abrazó primero a Harry, tan afectuosamente que él se avergonzó un poco y sintió calor en las orejas. Luego hizo lo mismo con los demás, parecía que ese día desbordaba cariño.- Espero verlos pronto.- Declaró mientras una amarga sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Harry sonriente.- Hasta pronto, muchas gracias.-Hermione, Ron y Ginny se despidieron también y la profesora les echó un último vistazo antes de proseguir en su tarea.

Ya que el castillo no contaba con sus defensas, pudieron aparecerse directamente en La Madriguera.

* * *

Su casa lucía tan lúgubre y polvorienta como siempre. Le agradaba. Nadie podía importunarlo ni tampoco debía fingir. Paseó la vista por las grandes estanterías repletas de libros antes de dejarse caer sobre un raído sofá. Pensar que continuaría trabajando en Hogwarts lo reconfortaba, en parte porque esa parte de su vida no cambiaría. Además era una buena distracción. No se imaginaba haciendo otra cosa.

Pensaba en Potter y lo molesta que podía a llegar a ser su cortesía. "Tenía que ser Gryffindor...". Él no se iba a doblegar ante el muchacho ni ninguno de sus desagradables amigos. "¿Y desde cuándo Granger cree que puede mirarme de esa forma? Mocosos impertinentes."

A pesar de no hacerlo a menudo, desde dentro de una destartalada repisa sacó una botella cubierta de polvo. La sacudió un poco y con ágil movimiento de varita acercó un vaso. Vertió una cantidad considerable de licor y dejó la botella a un lado. Bebió el contenido de un sorbo y sacudió la cabeza al pasar el alcohol por su garganta. Un fuerte calor bajó por su esófago y pareció quemarle.

Relajó el cuerpo y se estiró cuanto pudo. Hace cuánto tiempo había deseado un momento de tranquilidad y calma como ese. Luego de poder asimilar todo el asunto se sentía infinitamente más sereno. Ni el recuerdo de Lily parecía pesarle tanto. Adjudicó esa descontrolada conducta antrerior nada más que al shock de su inesperada sobrevivencia. Por supuesto que no tenía otra explicación, perder los estribos tan escandalosamente no correspondía en absoluto a su personalidad. "Debí verme como un demente." Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. No sabía si el calor que comenzaba a sentir se debía al alcohol o a otra cosa. Optó por lo primero. ¿Qué más podía ser?

Sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido. Ahí en la comodidad de su hogar, con la mente despejada por completo y sintiendo una tibieza muy distinta al frío poco acogedor que lo rodeaba.

Pudo dormir y soñar de verdad después de muchos años.

* * *

La confortable Madriguera los acogió, sin embargo, sintieron el alma caer a los pies de sólo pensar que no estaría Fred recibiéndolos con alguna de sus baratijas de chiste.

Los días siguientes vivieron el duelo correspondiente, no había sido para nada fácil, pero el estar todos juntos les hacía más fácil sobrellevarlo.

Una noche se hallaban todos cenando apretujados en la mesa de la cocina conversando un tanto más animados, cuando el Señor Weasley declaró con firmeza:

-La Orden necesita una última reunión. La guerra acabó y perdimos a muchos, pero debemos reunirnos al menos una última vez para dar los honores que merecen los caídos.- Todos lo miraban estupefactos. Nunca esperaron que dijera algo como eso. La verdad el padre de Ron tenía mucha razón.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Manifestó Harry con la misma determinación que demostró cuando le decía a Sirius que estaba dispuesto a pelear contra Voldemort si era necesario.- Si La Orden va a disolverse no puede faltar una despedida como corresponde.

-Muy cierto.- Dijo George levantando su vaso.- Por Fred.- Sus palabras sólo reflejaban orgullo y cariño. Nadie podría llegar a imaginar cuánto extrañaba a su hermano gemelo.

-Deberíamos organizarlo, entonces.- Molly tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, pero su voz sonó enérgica.

-Por la mañana enviaré las lechuzas.- El señor Weasley se veía mucho menos jovial que años anteriores, y era obvio.- Lo dejaremos para pasado mañana al anochecer.

Nadie habló más y el resto de la velada transcurrió en completo silencio. Sólo se oía el repiqueteo de los cubiertos sobre los platos.

* * *

Unos pequeños y persistentes golpecitos en la ventana lo despertaron. Al incorporarse, el dolor de su cuello estaba lejos de disminuir. El amanecer lo sorprendió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿ _Cuándo_ se quedó dormido?. Pasar la noche en el sofá nunca fue una buena idea, ahora al cuello se sumaba un molesto dolor en la espalda baja. Definitivamente se sentía un anciano.

Abrió la ventana para que la lechuza que esperaba afuera pudiera entregarle la carta atada a su pata derecha. ¿Quién le enviaría algo a él? Con suma curiosidad rasgó el sobre y sacó el pequeño trozo de pergamino. Una letra pequeña, pero clara, que no conocía estaba escrita en apenas unas pocas líneas. Frunció el ceño, extrañado.

 _Se solicita a los miembros de La Orden del Fénix una_

 _reunión extraordinaria en La Madriguera el día_

 _de mañana a las 20:00 hrs. Favor confirmar asistencia._

 _Arthur Weasley._

"¿Y ahora qué rayos trama ese Weasley? Así que al parecer La Orden aún existe." Su primera reacción fue de rechazo. ¿Acaso creían que quería juntarse con ellos así porque sí? Sin embargo, ya no estaba el odioso de Sirius. Tampoco Lupin... Ni Moody. Sería una reunión bastante extraña. "Está bien." Escribió una escueta respuesta confirmando su asistencia y la envió con la lechuza que aún esperaba sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

Sintió un dejo de arrepentimiento pero, qué diablos, ya estaba hecho. Asistiría a su estúpida reunión. De todas formas él seguía siendo miembro de la organización y no se consideraba una persona irresponsable. Iría aún a sabiendas de lo incómodo que le resultaría. "Qué más da..."

Tomó un libro cualquiera de las enormes estanterías y se sentó a leer. Debía mantener su cerebro ocupado el mayor tiempo posible antes de que empezara a pensar tonterías.

* * *

El día acordado se respiraba un ambiente pesado en la siempre cálida y alegre Madriguera. Aún faltaban algunos minutos para dar inicio a la reunión. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban algo ansiosos en la habitación del varón menor de los Weasley esperando a los miembros. Era extraño. Estaba claro que la imnimente disolución de La Orden del Fénix era consecuencia del fin de muchos problemas, pero no podían negar sentirse entristecidos. Aquel reducido número de valientes magos y brujas significaba mucho para ellos. Habían sacrificado tanto, incluso sus vidas. Hasta que finalmente sus esfuerzos dieron frutos.

-¿Cómo creen que será?- Inquirió Ron, jugando con su varita entre los dedos para distraerse.

-No lo sé. Pero no nos vendrá mal reunirnos como Orden por última vez, ¿no?- Contestó Hermione. Le daba vueltas al asunto pero no lograba dar con una respuesta.

-Supongo que no será malo.- dijo Harry sonriendo.- Después de todo no creo que hablemos de algo peor.- Miró a sus amigos. Ron no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa y Hermione comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa. Ginny agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro. Se miraban, divertidos. Poco a poco sus intentos de mantnerse serios se fueron al garete y empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Sus risas tan fuera de lugar no provocaban nada más que incrementarlas.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que pudieran recobrar la compostura.

-Será mejor seguir esperando abajo.- concluyó Hermione poniéndose de pie, pero los chicos no la imitaron.- ¿No vienen?

-Nosotros iremos luego.- le contestó Ron todavía con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con la señora Weasley, que se hallaba a solas mirando por la ventana. Fijó la vista en el reloj: faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho. La mujer le habló sin mirarla:

-Arthur aún no llega de la oficina y supongo que George sigue atentiendo el negocio, pero creo que ya deben estar todos en camino.- Hermione se sentó en una silla apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, notoriamente impaciente. No pudo evitar pensar que quizá nadie llegaría a pesar de que todos habían confirmado su asistencia. Sin embargo, su pesimismo se esfumó en cuanto oyó unos leves golpes en la puerta. Molly fue a abrirla apresuradamente, y cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la alta y delgada figura envuelta en negro de Snape. La poca luz que lo iluminaba producía que sus facciones parecieran más duras de lo normal. Él saludó en un susurro apenas audible y la mujer lo hizo pasar murmurando ininteligibles palabras. Hermione se estremeció, removiéndose algo perturbada en su lugar. La rigurosa puntualidad del profesor no fallaba.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger.- La chica se obligó a sí misma a levantar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos. Él le devolvía la mirada alzando una ceja como solía hacerlo cada vez que ella respondía a sus preguntas sin permiso.

-Buenas noches, profesor.- esbozó una extraña sonrisa y desvió sus ojos a una mancha en la pared que en ese momento parecía ser increíblemente interesante. Snape tomó asiento al otro extremo de la mesa. El tenso silencio sólo contribuía más a aumentar el nerviosismo de Molly, por lo que ésta, luego de varias idas y venidas, habló con prisa:

-Iré afuera a recibir al resto.- se dirigió al jardín delantero desapareciendo de su vista y sin percatarse de la mirada de socorro que le lanzaba Hermione. Nunca antes los segundos le habían parecido pasar tan endemoniadamente lento. Snape carraspeó, tenía las yemas de los dedos juntas y escrutaba con la mirada algún punto en específico de la habitación, pero Hermione no podía apreciar con exactitud qué era. Decidió hablar para calmar un poco los nervios:

-Y... ¿Cómo está?- le pareció la pregunta más estúpida que hubiera hecho en su vida, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir manteniendo el mutismo. El profesor pareció sorprendido y la miró una vez más con altivez alzando las cejas. Ella sintió las mejillas arder e intentó inútilmente controlar el calor que comenzaba a encender su cara. "¿Qué demonios me pasa?", le incomodaba mucho la presencia de Snape, y no ayudaba para nada encontrarse a solas con él. En ese momento detestaba con intensidad a sus amigos y rogaba que bajaran de una buena vez. Ni si quiera en el pasado, cuando creía que él era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort, le hubiera gustado pasar por algo así. Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado radicalmente, ahora el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, y por suerte a una distancia considerable, no era un supuesto asesino y traidor a la causa, era quien los había ayudado cuando más desamparados se sintieron. Era quien había estado dispuesto a entregar su propia vida a cambio de saldar una deuda interna con la mujer que amó, protegiendo al hijo de ella; y en consecuencia protegiéndolos a todos.

-¿Qué tiene, Granger?- preguntó Snape sacándola de su extraño ensimismamiento. Esa chica tenía reacciones muy particulares. No quería admitirlo, pero le causaba un poco de gracia verla así. "Realmente es una niña muy rara".

Hermione lo miró sin saber qué decir, sentía unas ganas horribles de salir corriendo despavorida de ahí cuanto antes. Justo cuando creía que sus impulsos la traicionarían y saldría arrancando como una lunática, se abrió la puerta nuevamente y entró la señora Weasley acompañada de su marido.

-¡Severus! Qué bueno que has venido.- sentenció Arthur estrechando brevemente la mano de Snape y con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en su rostro. "Gracias a Dios", Hermione lanzó un suspiro discreto, aliviada con creces.- ¡Hola, Hermione! ¿Y los chicos?- Preguntó, buscando con la mirada al rededor del cuarto casi vacío.

-Bajarán en un momento.- respondió la chica con un hilo de voz. Al menos había recuperado el tono natural de su piel y parecía que su cerebro por fin se dignaba a volver al trabajo. Vio la hora otra vez, sólo habían pasado un par de minutos antes de que llegara el padre de Ron, pero no lo creía posible. Para ella había sido una eternidad infernal.

\- Bueno, los demás no tardarán en llegar.- dijo el señor Weasley al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la cabecera opuesta de la mesa donde se encontraba Snape. Entonces se oyeron pasos bajando las escaleras y aparecieron los demás chicos, quienes no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa que les produjo la presencia de su profesor. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que si alguien no asistiría, ese sería Snape. Aún cuando el día anterior llegó una lechuza con su respuesta afirmativa. Pensaron que no sería nada raro que su tan arisco profesor de Pociones se arrepintiera y finalmente no llegara. Pero estaba ahí, cómodamente instalado en la cocina de La Madriguera. Saludaron al hombre sin recibir más que una mirada por respuesta y se sentaron al rededor de Hermione.

* * *

No tenía ningún deseo de asistir a aquella reunión sin sentido. Varias veces se planteó que lo mejor era no ir y ahorrarse el mal rato, pero ya había sentenciado su suerte al responder que sí iría. Después de todo se dijo que sólo serían unos minutos, pondría alguna excusa para retirarse antes y se largaría. Estaba completamente seguro que, por más que quisiese evitarlo, la conversación giraría en torno a su noble y valiente actuación, y quizá cuántas otras latosas palabras de gratitud y admiración. No estaba de ánimos para ser adulado, sólo le gustaba cuando ésta venía detrás del temor. Le gustaba cuando lo consideraban un genio, no un héroe. Esas patrañas de heroísmo y valentía se las dejaba a los tontos que amaban las luces y los aplausos, como Potter. Le agradaba más la discreción. Para él sería infinitamente más llevadero si nadie siquiera se atreviera a mencionarlo, no tenían por qué hacerlo. Prefería que se centraran en el chico, en las travesías para destruir los Horrocruxes y el cómo había logrado derrotar a Voldemort. Aunque de cualquier cosa que pudieran llegar a hablar, ninguna se le antojaba interesante. La verdad es que no quería hablar de nada con nadie. Pero iría. Aunque pensara que todo estaba en su contra, iría. Había hecho cosas mil veces peores en contra de su voluntad. Miró la hora y, aunque faltaban unos pocos minutos para las ocho, decidió ponerse en marcha. El ausente anhelo de ir no era motivo para mitigar su arraigado sentido de la puntualidad.

Ataviado con su habitual túnica negra apareció enfrente de la casa de los Weasley. Divisó a Molly observando atentamente por la ventana, pero ella no podía verlo a causa de la oscuridad y su también oscura vestimenta. A paso lento pero decidido se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Saludó con desgano a la mujer y al ingresar le sorprendió encontrar a Granger sentada a la mesa sin sus amigos. Notó su nerviosismo. ¿Dónde había quedado la fortaleza con la que solía mirarlo? ¿Dónde estaba el insolente desafío que siempre le imponía con sus ojos? Tomó asiento lo más lejos posible para no tener que iniciar ninguna clase de conversación, pero como siempre, ella no pudo mantener la boca cerrada ni un segundo:

-Y... ¿Cómo está?- "¿Cómo está?", la repentina pregunta lo tomó de imprevisto. ¿De verdad le había dicho eso? Sus sentidos no lo engañaban, para ambos aquello había sido bastante tonto. Él la observaba mientras la muchacha bajaba la mirada y se coloreaban sus mejillas. Sintió unas extrañas ganas de reír y burlarse. ¿Por qué esa reacción? En una situación normal ella se limitaría al silencio o a caminar por ahí fingiendo hacer algo, pero por alguna extraña razón había decidido hablarle... y haberle formulado una pregunta, por decirlo menos, un tanto patética. "¿Cómo está?". Debía estar tomándole el pelo, eso era.

-¿Qué tiene, Granger?- ella reaccionó como si le hubiera lanzado una maldición. ¿Pero qué demonios? El nerviosismo de la chica comenzaba a afectarlo. A cada segundo se arrepentía más de haber ido. De no haber sido por la oportuna llegada de Arthur no habría podido evitar el impulso de marcharse de inmediato.

Los demás muchachos hicieron su aparición evidenciando bobos rostros de sorpresa al verlo. Parecía que se empecinaban en fastidiarlo. ¿Qué tanto si había ido? Era como si su presencia fuese indeseada. Sintió aún más deseos de encontrarse muy lejos de allí.

* * *

Poco a poco los restantes miembros de La Orden comenzaron a llegar y eso lo reconfortó, pero no demasiado. Pasados unos quince minutos después de las ocho, ya se encontraban todos sentados al rededor de la mesa. Arthur y Molly, Bill y Fleur, Charlie, George, McGonagall, Kingsley, Andrómeda Tonks, Harry, Ron, Ginny. ¡Incluso Hagrid había ido! A nadie parecía hacerle en falta la figura de Mundungus Fletcher. A decir verdad, el señor Weasley ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de escribirle. Hermione sentía que la sangre le corría por las venas mucho más cálidamente que de costumbre.

Una docena de copas flotó hacia cada uno de ellos cuando ya estaban instalados, junto con varias botellas de Whisky de Fuego y Cerveza de Manteca. Era el alcohol el mejor compañero para decir adiós.

Hablaron de asuntos triviales, de sus planes para el futuro y sus situaciones actuales. McGonagall insistía en recalcar, recibiendo el ferviente apoyo de la señora Weasley, que Harry, Ron y Hermione debían terminar sus estudios a pesar de lo sucedido. Los chicos se limitaban a dar respuestas esquivas, no estaban muy seguros de querer volver a Hogwarts. Aunque la idea no les resultaba del todo descabellada, ya que sería, para variar, el primer año tranquilo y normal que vivirían en el castillo. Molly se negaba rotundamente a que Ron, ni ninguno de ellos, dejara la escuela como lo habían hecho Fred y George, no sin soltar algunas lágrimas por recordar a su fallecido hijo. Mientras que Hagrid los incitaba diciéndoles que sería lo mejor para despejar sus mentes y divertirse, además de que era su obligación terminar de estudiar. Toda la mesa estaba de acuerdo y los presionaban ya sin tapujos (a excepción de Snape, que mantenía un silencio sepulcral), por lo que accedieron a regañadientes. Hermione se sentía muy feliz de saber que volvería a Hogwarts, algo que no había considerado y realmente la animaba.

Era tedioso escucharlos hablar de sus vidas. No es que no les estuviera estima, simplemente no era algo que despertara su interés. Sólo puso atención cuando los chicos aceptaron volver al colegio. Una sensación extraña le revolvió el estómago. Creía que se libraría de ellos y el peso de sus presencias no lo aquejaría por mucho tiempo (pues tenía más que claro que volvería a verlos).

Y, como era de esperarse, la conversación tomó el rumbo que tanto había confiado en que no ocurriera. Primero elogiaron a los muchachos por ser tan valerosos y se los agradecieron una y mil veces. Harry, Ron y Hermione se turnaban para explicar cada detalle de su viaje, de cómo habían logrado inmiscuirse en el Ministerio y robarle el relicario a Umbridge, de los lugares en los que tuvieron que refugiarse sin saber qué ocurría en el resto del país, de la cierva plateada que los ayudó a encontrar la espada de Gryffindor y cómo Ron destruyó el Horrocrux, del episodio en la mansión Malfoy, de la aventura en Gringotts y el vuelo en dragón.

En ese punto levantó la vista hacia ellos bruscamente. ¿Volaron sobre el dragón de Gringotts? ¡¿Qué?! Sí se había enterado de que se infiltraron en el banco pero no sabía los pormenores, ya que en ese entonces el Ministerio estaba bajo la administración de Voldemort y éste no estaba dispuesto a dar a conocer la verdadera situación al mundo mágico. Sólo pudo suponer que los chicos habían robado algo de muchísima importancia. Jamás se detuvo a pensar detenidamente lo que tuvieron que hacer para lograr derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, pero ¿qué? ¿Volar en un dragón? Eso era demasiado. Siguieron con el relato, con lujo de detalles, hasta que llegaron al punto de la historia que lo ponía entre la espada y la pared. Contaron cómo con la ayuda de Fawkes lograron salvar la vida de su profesor y cómo éste les había entregado lo que creía serían sus últimos recuerdos. La mesa entera se giró para mirarlo. Lamentó haberse sentado en la cabecera, allí podía verle las caras a todos y se sentía aún más observado. Esbozó una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca, y Harry continuó. Les dijo que luego de lo que vio en el pensadero se enteró que debía morir. Snape sintió curiosidad ya que el chico no relató la parte que lo implicaba a él, sólo lo pasó por alto de forma magistral. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería ese mocoso capaz de darse cuenta que lo incomodaría tratar el tema o es que sólo no le parecía lo suficientemente importante como para incluirlo en su osada historia? Lo escrutó con la mirada y el chico se la devolvió por sólo unos segundos.

Al terminar el relato, Harry creyó innecesario repetir las palabras que había cruzado con su enemigo antes de eliminarlo (palabras que sabía llevaban grabadas a fuego en la memoria). Snape aún no se enteraba de que él había dado a conocer los sentimientos que tenía hacia su madre y ese no era el momento más oportuno para que lo supiera. En cuanto leyera El Profeta se daría cuenta, y si no, mejor.

Todos parecían haber olvidado que podían respirar. Mantenían un silencio cargado de dudas. Casi eran capaces de escuchar el zumbido de sus propios cerebros trabajando a toda velocidad. Fue Charlie, pues tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta _todo,_ quien se les adelantó preguntando:

-¿Y la cierva plateada? ¿Cómo es que los encontró y, además, les indicó la ubicación exacta de la espada?- se inclinaba hacia adelante, ansioso por una respuesta. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir. Fue ella quien decidió responder sin poder evitar echarle una mirada furtiva a Snape.

-Bueno, verás... la cierva al parecer era un Patronus. Ya que, como dijo Ron, les dio la impresión de que había alguien oculto en el bosque. Suponemos que esa persona fue quien lo invocó.

Él ya estaba harto del asunto. Por cierto que no iba a ser fácil dar a conocer su verdadera parte en la historia, pero esos chicos eran tan malos mentirosos que lo más sensato era zanjar la cuestión cuanto antes y habló por primera vez, tan fuerte que eclipsó por completo la intrincada explicación de Hermione.

-Yo invoqué el Patronus.- Nuevamente los rostros giraron hacia él, estudiándolo en completa quietud. Querían más.- Albus me encomendó la tarea de cerciorarme que lograran su objetivo. Aunque está más que claro que no se dignó a explicarme de qué se trataba.- Ante la expectación de los presentes se vio obligado a terminar lo que él creía era lo único en lo que debía intervenir. Eran más que obvias las interrogantes que se morían por hacerle. Debía contarles todo antes de verse asediado por una sarta interminable de preguntas.- El caso es... que el día que Voldemort fue parcialmente derrotado, juré lealtad a Albus por... motivos personales.- Ninguno quiso interrumpirlo dado el evidente desconocimiento del hombre de lo que ellos ya sabían.- Desde ese entonces me encargó velar por el bienestar de Potter y ,claro, de sus amigos. También fue él quien me dio ordenes expresas de ser yo quien acabara con su vida, porque sabía que Draco no podría hacerlo y no quería manchar el alma del chico. Y yo... Bueno, daba igual. Este último año me ocupé de que Potter cumpliera su trabajo sin que Voldemort fuera conciente de ello, además de asegurarme de que los inútiles Carrow no causaran demasiado alboroto en el colegio, aunque no pude evitarlo por mucho tiempo, claramente.- Estaba escatimando en muchos, demasiados detalles. A ellos no tenían por qué importarles, lo que les contaba no era nada más que la verdad y el resto estaba demás.- En fin... Todo salió según lo planeado.

McGonagall volvió a obsequiarle esa mirada tan irritante, como si fuera su madre y estuviera sumamente orgullosa de él. Y de nuevo, para su desgracia, estaba Granger, con esos ojos, con ese cariño hacia él que, desde su punto de vista, no tenía fundamentos. Esta vez le sostuvo la mirada, tanto tiempo que le extrañó aún más que ella no se la quitara de encima. ¡Pero si unas horas antes se moría de los nervios! Fue él quien, quizá por vez primera, desvió los ojos. Ya había pasado lo más terrible, dejó en claro su real participación en la guerra y los dejó a todos contentos. O eso suponía. Todos parecieron recuperar el habla y comenzaron, como era de esperar, a agradecerle y comentarle que jamás creyeron que él pudiera haber hecho algo así. El arrepentimiento de cada uno casi era palpable en el ambiente. Severus en esos momentos estaba en un pedestal para ellos, era un hombre realmente admirable. Cuando hubieron acabado lo que le parecieron interminables minutos de palabras incoherentes e inservibles, alguien volvió al ataque. Alguien que tampoco había sabía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

-¿Y por qué una cierva, Severus?- inquirió Hagrid inocentemente. El estupor que le produjo la pregunta fue incuestionable para cada uno de ellos. Se quedó pasmado, su tez de por sí blanquecina adquirió un tono casi completamente blanco. Sentía que se le congelaba la sangre. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, la impertinente curiosidad del semi gigante casi logra sacarlo de sus casillas. Quiso gritarle que aquello no le incumbía, que no iba al caso y que dejara de preguntar estupideces. Iba a responder justo cuando el robusto hombre se le anticipó.

-¿No era una cierva el patronus de tu madre, Harry?- le dijo al chico, entrecerrando los ojos intentando recordar.

Harry se atragantó escandalosamente con la Cerveza de Manteca que estaba bebiendo. Snape le lanzó una mirada asesina al muchacho. Apenas fue visible su leve asentimiento con la cabeza. "Maldito Potter, maldito gigante descerebrado."

-¡Sí, ya lo recuerdo! Es curioso ¿no?- volvió a interrogar el guardabosques sin darse cuenta de la clara incomodidad del aludido.

-Es más común de lo que la mayoría cree.- sentenció Snape. Estaba desesperado por apaciguar sus dudas.- Son sólo... coincidencias.

Ya que nadie más se atrevía a rebatir los argumentos del profesor, dieron el asunto por terminado. De todas formas ya se habían enterado de la historia y eso les bastaba.

Le pareció que lo mejor sería quedarse hasta el final de la reunión, ya que ya estaba ahí y había pasado lo peor.

Hicieron un brindis por los caídos, recordaron a cada uno de ellos entre sonrisas y lágrimas. Cuánto hubieran deseado encontrarse reunidos todos allí. Estaban infinitamente agradecidos por sus esfuerzos y sacrificios. Andrómeda les dio noticias muy agradables sobre Teddy Lupin, quien se estaba convirtiendo en un metamorfomago en potencia, su cabello cambiaba de color unas cinco veces al día como mínimo. Harry prometió que iría a visitarlo pronto y lo más frecuentemente que le fuera posible.

Ya en ese punto todos sabían que se venía lo inevitable. Fue Kingsley quien esta vez se puso de pie y habló con voz fuerte y profunda.

-Queridos amigos. Son ustedes unos excelentes magos y brujas, pero por sobre todo unas personas maravillosas.- alzó su copa y los demás lo imitaron, incluso Snape. Hermione sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaban a anegarse en lágrimas y se le estrechaba la garganta. El inminente final caía sobre ellos como la más helada de las escarchas.- Ha llegado la hora de la despedida. Lamentablemente han sido más los malos que los buenos momentos, pero sé que todos los recordaremos con cariño, al igual que a quienes hoy no nos acompañan pero permanecerán para siempre dentro de nosotros.- Harry no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Sirius y tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no llorar.- Ha sido un verdadero privilegio pelear junto a ustedes.- miraba a Severus al momento de decirlo.- En nombre de un gran mago, quien fundó esta sociedad y por el que nos encontramos aquí reunidos, les agradezco su inmensa lealtad y coraje.- alzó aún más su brazo antes de soltar las últimas palabras. Todos se hallaban parados al rededor de la mesa, levantando sus respectivas copas y observándose con la atención con que se aprecian los últimos instantes de las cosas. Disfrutando de los escasos momentos que les quedaban.- Por Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Por Albus Dumbledore!- repitieron al unísono. Tan sólo Snape lo dijo en un susurro con la vista baja. Pero antes de que se dispusieran a beber lo que restaba de sus bebidas, una voz interrumpió sus intenciones:

-Por Severus Snape- Él alzó la vista sin poder creérselo. Otra vez... Granger. De nuevo las miradas sobre él parecían ser el mayor peso con el que jamás hubiese cargado. "¿Qué rayos cree que hace?". Miró a la chica alzando las cejas, pero no tuvo tiempo de articular palabra.

-¡Por Severus Snape!- volvieron a decir. Esta vez sí finalizaron el brindis y, con ello, la reunión.

La Orden del Fénix había llegado a su fin.

* * *

 **Primero hay que cerrar algunos episodios para comenzar otros ¿no? No se me impacienten que ya empezará la acción.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y a quienes han dejado sus reviews, me animan a continuar.**

 **Cariños!**


	4. Regresos

**Yetsave:** _no suelo responder reviews por aquí, pero lo amerita. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y buena onda, me animas a seguir con la historia y por eso este cap va dedicado a ti jiji espero que te guste._

* * *

 **Regresos**

Una llamarada de coraje abrasaba su corazón. Quizá era el alcohol. No estaba acostumbrada a beber y a la segunda copa de whiskey de fuego sentía un leve mareo. No fue muy consciente de sus actos cuando pronunció aquellas tres palabras, pero una imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo había sido más fuerte que su razonamiento:

-Por Severus Snape.- el rostro desencajado del hombre le pareció muy divertido. Olvidó la penosa escena vivida momentos antes y fue en ese mismo instante que se dio cuenta el cariño que le producía el profesor. Intentaba mostrar un semblante impasible, impenetrable, pero ella sabía que en lo más profundo de su desconocido ser, él también sentía lo mismo por ellos. Aquel descubrimiento aplacó el dolor por la disolución de La Orden, no era capaz de sentir más que un afecto entrañable por él. Lo encontraba, dentro de todo, un poco tierno. Nunca imaginó que se pudiera llegar a amar a alguien como él lo había hecho. Después de todo, Dumbledore había tenido la razón (como siempre): "El amor es más fuerte." Se conmovió hasta las lágrimas.

Cuando todos se hubieron retirado, Harry, Ron y Hermione paseaban tranquilamente por los terrenos de La Madriguera disfrutando de la quietud del anochecer. Ella se sentía infinitamente agradecida de la vida por darle aquellos maravillosos amigos (y novio). Ron la tomó de la mano.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le preguntó mientras caminaban entre el descuidado césped.

-¿Qué cosa?- sólo recibió la elocuente mirada de el chico e inmediatamente supo a qué se refería.- ¡Ah! Eso... sólo me nació. De alguna forma hay que agradecerle ¿no?.- Ron soltó una fuerte risotada.

-Por supuesto que sí. Es sólo que estoy seguro que nadie más se hubiese atrevido. Ya sabes... con lo difícil que es tratar con Snape.- Hermione sonrió ante la evidente verdad.

-Atríbuyelo al alcohol ¿sí?- se miraron intensamente. Pensaba que el muchacho que tenía enfrente era tan distinto al distraído e inseguro niño que conoció unos años atrás. Ahora era un hombre, y la quería con tal honestidad que le era complicado de describir. Y ella lo quería.

Harry carraspeó para dar a entender que se encontraba presente, sacando a la pareja de su envolvente ensoñación. Se sonrojaron, pero él los observaba con ternura. Al fin estaban juntos, después de tantos embrollos y peleas, sus amigos decidieron dejar de lado las diferencias y el orgullo para ser felices... y él había hecho lo propio con Ginny.

-Descuiden, de todas formas yo ya iba a entrar. Se está muy frío aquí.- le lanzó una mirada cómplice a su amigo y entró a la casa.

Hermione y Ron volvieron a mirarse, ahora tomados de las manos. Ella, en un arrebato de cariño, lo abrazó dulcemente y él depositó un suave beso en su frente. No cabían en sí mismos de felicidad, conscientes de que ahora les quedaba toda una vida por delante. Una vida en paz.

* * *

Nunca su casa le había parecido tan acogedora y confortable. No quería ni pensar en lo que había sucedido. Aunque no se arrepintió del todo de haber asistido, pues poner fin a una etapa de su vida le ayudaría a comenzar a dar inicio a otras, no sabía cuáles, pero esa era la sensación que le había dado.

Subió con desgano los escalones que daban a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sentía los ojos pesados a causa del alcohol y se rió de sí mismo. ¿Cómo aquella pequeña ingesta podía hacerlo sentir así? Se pasó una mano por la cara intentando despejar la mente. Muy dentro de él era plenamente consciente de que ya todos estaban al tanto de las verdaderas razones que lo motivaron para proteger a Potter, de que en algún momento de su vida amó a una mujer y eso mismo lo destrozó. Pero le daba igual lo que todos pudieran pensar de él, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que atender. Como, por ejemplo, qué haría con su tiempo libre antes de que empezaran las clases. "Leer, investigar, experimentar nuevas pociones... leer." Sus panoramas se auguraban tan aburridos que ni siquiera soportaba pensar en ello. No tenía amigos con quien poder charlar, familia a quien acudir... no tenía nada. Ansió con desesperación que llegara Septiembre y comenzar a darle clases a los incompetentes alumnos que lo estarían esperando. Volvió a sentir aquel extraño revoltijo en el estómago al recordar que Potter y sus amigos estarían ahí y que tendría que volver a lidiar con ellos. Pero él sería nuevamente su profesor y aquella relación no tenía por qué cambiar, a excepción de que Granger se comportara de forma tan impertinente como esa noche. "Debo andarme con cuidado con esa chica." Aunque se esforzara en no hacerlo, las palabras de ella resonaban una y otra vez en sus oídos y no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza la mirada que le dedicó. "¿Qué rayos me pasa? Sólo es una mocosa que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada un segundo. Siempre se cree que lo sabe todo." Esa era una de las cosas que más detestaba en los demás e, irónicamente, su mayor fuerte. A él le encantaba saberse superior intelectualmente, siempre supo que se encontraba muy por encima del resto. Sin embargo, le era sumamente desagradable que alguien si quiera llegara a pensar que no era así, y Granger lo hacía tan a menudo que lograba sacarlo de quicio una y otra vez. "Bueno ¿y a mí qué me importa?", pensó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Tomó aire profundamente intentando no dirigir su mente a la muchacha.

El verano sería muy tranquilo, tanto que por fin podría darse el lujo de ser ocioso por primera vez en su vida. Era un millón de veces mejor que los veranos anteriores. Luego de darle varias vueltas al asunto, aquella prometedora soledad que se vaticinaba a fin de cuentas no sería tan mala. Nunca le había molestado estar solo, es más, era algo que le agradaba bastante. Sin embargo, esta sería muy diferente a otras soledades. Antes ansiaba deshacerse de la compañía de otros porque siempre eran o Voldemort o los estúpidos mortífagos o los más estúpidos estudiantes o el molesto de Albus... pero cuánto lo extrañaba. Sí que lo podía describir como una persona perturbadoramente honesta y exasperante, y es que el anciano lograba sacarlo de sus casillas tanto como robarle una escueta sonrisa con sus barbaridades. Siempre enfatizó que él en el fondo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era una buena persona. A pesar de su oscuro pasado, el director nunca dudó de la grandeza de su corazón. No estaba seguro si había acertado o no. Aún, después de todo, no era capaz de afirmar con certeza si se consideraba a sí mismo una buena o mala persona. Albus tuvo que haber tenido sus razones para creerlo con tanta convicción, pero a él no se le hacía tan fácil. Lidiar con su pasado era una tortura de la que creía que nunca se iba liberar.

Se había enterado tiempo atrás, gracias al libro de la detestable de Skeeter, que el viejo también había tenido sus pequeños roces con las artes oscuras (porque, otra vez, él no se había molestado siquiera en mencionárselo), pero nada más que eso. Roces. Tan sabio como siempre fue, logró alejarse a tiempo y, aunque fuera por las razones que fueran, redimirse de sus actos con creces. Pero él fue más débil. Tan joven en esos tiempos, se dejó tentar por la suculenta oferta que el poder le brindaba. Quería que los demás temblaran de miedo con sólo escuchar su nombre, quería ser él quien los hiciera huir y no el que arrancaba. Por un tiempo se creyó los cuentos de Voldemort... hasta que llegó el golpe bajo. Fue esa debilidad la que redujo a escombros su ya miserable existencia. Se ganó el odio de la única persona a la que había dejado adentrarse en su vida, además de perderla para siempre a pesar de sus intentos de protegerla. Y aunque tiempo después sí que temblaban al oír su nombre, sus ansias de joven se habían esfumado. Eran estudiantes asustados, simples niños los que le temían profundamente.

Nunca gozó de un gran carisma, no como Albus por lo menos, quien encontraba divertido comer dulces raros y parecía tomarse la vida tan a la ligera. Si bien él también se exoneró de los pecados del ayer, no podía ir por ahí pretendiendo ser un dulce hombre y regalándole sonrisas y palabras alentadoras a quien quiera que se le pusiera en frente. El dolor de sus culpas los pagó caro. Tanto que creía que éste se había instalado definitivamente dentro de su cuerpo. Tampoco es que estuviera todo el tiempo amargado y molesto, pero exponer sus sentimientos nunca se le había dado y ahora mucho menos. La imagen que daba al mundo le parecía satisfactoria, así nadie se atrevía a molestarlo. ¿Cómo alguien iba a pretender cambiarlo a esas alturas de su vida si él no quería ni se sentía capaz de hacerlo? "Es imposible", pensó apenado. Hace mucho tiempo se había resignado a la verdad que le imponía la vida. No tenía a nadie y jamás lo haría porque él mismo, consciente o inconscientemente, alejaba a quien quisiera indagar un poco más, enterarse de qué es lo que realmente se ocultaba detrás de sus ojos negros y fríos, debajo de su ondeante capa y su hermética personalidad. Y él tampoco dejaría que nadie, de ningún modo, lo hiciera.

Se encontraba absorto en estos pensamientos cuando una rabia inusitada lo embargó. El recuerdo de Granger volvía a colarse, descarado como ella misma, en su mente. Esa niña creía que con sus infantiles actos lo iba a ablandar. Pero, no señor, no sería justamente ella quien derrumbara sus muros. Se negaba rotundamente a ello.

* * *

El verano transcurría con tanta tranquilidad que se les hacía complicado acostumbrarse. Pasaban los días conversando, tomando el sol bajo los árboles, jugando Quidditch (con resultados desastrozos por parte de Hermione) y visitando al pequeño Lupin y a Bill y Fleur.

Pero a pesar de que por fin podían disfrutar de la tan ansiada calma, aún tenían un asunto que resolver, y no se trataba precisamente de algo menor. Debían dar con el paradero de los padres de Hermione, quien cada día estaba notoriamente más nerviosa aunque quisiera disimularlo. El señor Weasley hacía hasta lo imposible por conseguir información en el Ministerio, pero las cosas allí eran un caos total teniendo que reconstruir mentes, deshacer maleficios y borrar memorias de _muggles_ , entre muchas otras cosas.

Los chicos la animaban diciéndole que pronto volvería con ellos y todo saldría bien. Ella de verdad intentaba creerles, pero se le hacía demasiado difícil. Un millón de dudas acudían a su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ello. ¿Serían capaces de encontrarlos? Y si era así, ¿podrían devolverles la memoria? ¿Y si no podían? ¿Vivirían felices? ¿Podrían llegar a olvidar para siempre que alguna vez tuvieron una hija? ¿Podría ella soportarlo? La angustia crecía como un monstruo en su interior, devorando todo rastro de esperanza. Sin embargo, debía tener fe. Confiaba plenamente en sus amigos y en el señor Weasley y, apesar de las dudas, una pequeña parte de ella estaba completamente segura que las cosas irían bien y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Harry y Ron estaban preocupados por el decaído estado de ánimo de la chica. Intentaban distraerla de cualquier forma y ella a ratos parecía estar muy alegre, pero ante la más mínima mención del tema se le ensombrecía el rostro y perdía las energías. Algunas tardes se encerraba por horas en la habitación de Ginny y nadie, ni siquiera Ron, era capaz de hacerla salir de ahí. Estaba realmente afectada. Ellos pasaban las noches en vela ideando planes para traer de vuelta a sus padres, se aferraban casi con desesperación a la idea de su reencuentro. Atosigaban hasta el cansancio al señor Weasley y a Percy para que obtuvieran al menos una pizca de información, cualquier cosa les serviría para ponerse en marcha. Ciertamente estaban dispuestos a todo para lograrlo.

Un día especialmente caluroso, mientras yacían recostados al amparo de un frondoso árbol, llegó la solución. Arthur caminaba hacia ellos apresuradamente, los chicos se pusieron de pie tan rápido que se marearon. La abrupta aparición del hombre, que a esas horas debería estar en su oficina, sumada a su expresión eufórica no podían significar otra cosa.

-¡Hermione, te estaba buscando!- atinó a decir entre jadeos. Ella sentía latir su corazón con violencia. Se le retorció de tal manera el estómago que creyó que vomitaría ahí mismo.- Te traigo buenas... no. ¡Excelentes noticias!

-¿Los encontraron? ¿Dónde están? ¿Ya los vio?- A cada pregunta se acercaba un paso más a él. No sería capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo la incertidumbre.

-Logramos dar con su ubicación, pero... ¡Tranquila!- dijo al tiempo que la chica ahogaba un grito y parecía que se iba a desmayar.- Todavía no nos hemos contactado con ellos. Un funcionario del Ministerio los traerá de vuelta en un par de días y requirieron de tu presencia en cuanto llegasen.- Lo dijo rápidamente al percatarse del estado catatónico de Hermione.- Sólo serán unos días. ¿No te alegras?- ella no reaccionaba. Quería gritar de la emoción y correr por los prados hasta caer agotada, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Vería a sus padres de nuevo después de estar casi segura que eso jamás ocurriría. Repentinamente comenzó a llorar y se abrazó con fuerza al cuello del hombre. Él, Harry y Ron le daban palmadas en la espalda. Los chicos se miraban felices.

El señor Weasley se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Hermione ahora no podía dejar de sonreír.

Los días pasaron entre engorrosos papeleos e interrogatorios. Se paseó tantas veces por todo el Ministerio que se lo había aprendido de memoria. No era tan terrible como la burocracia _muggle,_ aún así las idas y venidas le estaban destrozando los nervios. No estaba segura ya de cuántas veces tuvo que dar las explicaciones correspondientes por el desmemorizado estado de sus padres hasta que por fin logró convencer al encorvado viejecito que la miraba con suspicacia de que lo había hecho con la única intención de mantenerlos a salvo. Ahora que se encontraba a sólo unos pasos de ellos, creía que no sería capaz de seguir caminando sin caer desmayada. Por lo que le habían informado, lograron devolverles la memoria con éxito y sin novedades. Se le nubló la vista, no sabía si por las lágrimas o algo más, y tenía la respiración entrecortada. En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta donde se encontraban ellos, sollozó instantáneamente y corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos.

No fue sólo hasta ese momento que se sintió verdaderamente feliz y completa.

* * *

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya empacaba sus cosas para partir de vuelta a Hogwarts. Al final sus días libres no se le hicieron tan tediosos como creyó que serían. Sólo tuvo que amenazar a algunos periodistas que lo acosaron por varios días afuera de su casa para entrevistarlo y fotografiarlo, de que no volvieran a aparecerse ahí a menos que no apreciaran sus vidas. No se explicaba cómo habían dado con él y no estaba dispuesto a dar declaraciones ni a leer las cartas que llegaban sin parar. Durante ese tiempo consideró seriamente la posibilidad de envenenar a todas las lechuzas de Inglaterra.

Esparcidos en el suelo se encontraban varios ejemplares de El Profeta, a los que no les echó el más mínimo vistazo. El asunto lo sobrepasaba y no quería ni enterarse de las cosas que estaba seguro habrían publicado sobre su vida privada, no obstante, pudo gozar del tiempo necesario para recomponer su descompuesto cerebro. Era raro, pero estaba ansioso por volver al colegio. Aunque el sobrecogedor sufrimiento de haber sobrevivido le parecía ya muy lejano, aún sentía que no se había disipado por completo y que en cualquier momento volvería a la carga sólo para atormentarlo. Su consciencia no se hallaba del todo tranquila.

Acordó con McGonagall que ella se quedara en el puesto de directora además del de Transformaciones hasta que encontrara a alguien que la sustituyera como profesora, mientras que él continuaría dando clases de Pociones. Tuvo que insistirle bastante para que lo dejara tomar sólo los cursos de sexto y séptimo, así al menos se desharía de los horrorosos brebajes que preparaban los chicos más jovenes, y el "tarado de Horace" (como le gustaba llamarle) se haría cargo de los demás. También se le asignó el de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La bruja le dijo que no había nadie más adecuado para impartir la asignatura y que con él los chicos estarían muchísimo mejor preparados ante cualquier posible eventualidad. Nunca se sabía.

Durante aquellos días pensó un poco de todo, de su pasado y su presente, curiosamente no le aquejó el futuro. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo pese a que su pesimismo lo obligaba a pensar que aquello sólo era la antesala de los problemas. Claramente estaba trastocado. "Ya pasará". Su equipaje estaba listo, sus ánimos también y ahí estaba él, de pie inmóvil en medio del vestíbulo de su vivienda. Observaba un tanto sorprendido y orgulloso de sí mismo. Con todo el tiempo que tuvo hasta había logrado sacar el infinito polvo que descansaba en cada rincón, organizar sus libros y limpiar todo. Muchos años quiso que su casa se viera así, pero el tiempo y las ganas nunca lo habían acompañado.

Suspiró antes de alzar la varita para aparecerse en los límites de los terrenos del colegio, pero titubeó. De pronto la posibilidad de viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts lo tentó. Tanto que por un breve instante tomó la determinación de viajar en el tren después de quizá cuánto tiempo. No lo recordaba. Sin embargo, reculó sus actos y con un ágil movimiento de su brazo desapareció dejando tras de sí una estela negra. Se había asustado al percibir que en lo más recóndito de su ser quería tomar el tren para poder verla otra vez. Sólo para ver qué pasaba, cómo reaccionaría ella con su presencia, qué le diría. Se disgustó consigo mismo. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que hiciera una chiquilla? No quería reconocer que esa remota y familiar sensación lo espantó.

Apareció ante una gran verja ornamentada y se quedó de pie un momento antes de atraversarla. Deseando no tropezarse con nadie, se encaminó rápidamente por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras. Sus queridas mazmorras. Escrutó detenidamente cada recodo de la sombría habitación, definitivamente él pertenecía nada más que a ese lugar. Nunca antes había deseado con tanto ahínco que llegaran los mocosos, claro que jamás lo iba a admitir. Dejó las maletas en la habitación adyacente, su cuarto (aquel pacífico espacio apartado sólo para él era una de las cosas que más le gustaban del castillo) y partió al Gran Salón, anhelando que comenzara la Selección.

Su buen humor era tan notorio que ni su cara de malos amigos podía esconderlo. Todos los profesores fueron concientes de que Severus se encontraba radiante (a su manera). No podía decirse que estuviera riendo a carcajadas ni menos mostrando rastro alguno de risa en su rostro. Pero se notaba. En sus ojos y gestos y en que no había soltado ni un comentario desagradable por el inicio del año académico. Ya no mantenía la vista baja y parecía más animado que nunca por recibir a los estudiantes, quienes de a poco fueron atravesando las grandes puertas de roble. Se inquietó. Los chicos tomaban asiento en las mesas de sus respectivas casas. No podía despegar la vista de la mesa de los Gryffindor. "¿Qué estoy haciendo, dios mío?". Su conducta lo desconcertaba. Observó a cada uno de los niños que conversaban contentos, pero ni rastro de Potter y sus amigos. ¿Se habrían arrepentido? "Me da igual". Bajó la vista y, cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que el trío de mequetrefes no se presentaría, escuchó un fuerte vitoreo. Alzó los ojos con rapidez y los vio. Ahí estaban los tres siendo aplaudidos como héroes. "Están aquí". Era tan patente la incomodidad de Granger que no pudo evitar esbozar una casi imperceptible sonrisa. "Nunca dejan de provocar alboroto", pensó ante la descomunal escena.

* * *

Sin duda alguna el regreso de sus padres fue lo mejor del verano. Pasó días y noches enteras contándoles todo lo que había ocurrido. Por cierto que se ganó un par de reprimendas, pero a fin de cuentas la pudieron comprender y no ocultaron su asombro y orgullo por las peripecias de su hija. Fue una temporada dichosa para todos. Algunos días iba de visita a La Madriguera, otros se los pasaba acurrucada en el sillón de su casa en compañía de su familia disfrutando de una película. Uno de los mejores momentos fue cuando Ron la visitó y conoció a sus padres, el chico estaba tan nervioso que durante la cena estaba rojo como un tomate y no se atrevió a hablar.

"El mejor verano de mi vida", se dijo mientras empacaba sus cosas para regresar a la escuela. Al caer en cuenta de ello sintió que algo se removía en su pecho y le cosquilleaba en las tripas. Volver a ver a Snape sería bochornoso. Aún así no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué ansiaba tanto llegar.

El viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts fue maravilloso. La ausencia de preocupaciones se reflejaba en el rostro de cada uno de los alumnos que correteaban por los pasillos del tren. Ellos lo disfrutaron como nunca, no era nada más ni nada menos que su último trayecto para reanudar las clases. Ginny, Luna y Neville (a quien su abuela también lo obligó a terminar el colegio sin darle lugar a réplicas) comprendían el sentimiento de sus amigos y los dejaron disfrutar aquel momento dejándolos solos, como desde el principio, en una retirada cabina. Recordaron con cierta nostalgia su primer viaje, cuando Ron y Harry se conocieron gracias a la milagrosa casualidad, cuando ella los reprendió por no ponerse sus túnicas a tiempo y reparó los anteojos de Harry ante sus atónitas miradas. Hubieran jurado que habían pasado cien años desde ese día. Muy pronto lograron divisar en la lejanía la imponente silueta del castillo.

-Imagínense cuando entremos al Gran Salón- dijo Ron con su típico tono despreocupado y alegre- Todos nos aplaudirán como si fuéramos estrellas de Quidditch.

-Me encanta tu humildad, Ronald- soltó Hermione dándole un suave golpe en el hombro para que dejara de imaginar tonterías. Harry rió. Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a pensar lo que ocurriría en cuanto llegaran.- De todas formas dudo mucho que algo así ocurra.

Su garrafal error la hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas. El Gran Salón en pleno los aplaudía de pie entre exclamaciones y chiflidos. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada. Ron estaba de lo más regocijado recibiendo las alabanzas con pequeñas reverencias y Harry sonreía tímidamente. Sus ojos se movieron sin su consentimiento hacia la mesa de los profesores... estaba ahí. Otra vez se había equivocado, ahora sí que sentía la mayor vergüenza de su vida. Snape le devolvía la mirada. Parecía estar disfrutando su embarazoso momento. Si no hubiera estado tan lejos podría haber sostenido con total seguridad que estaba sonriendo. Seguramente le divertía su turbación, y él no ayudaba para nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía él que la ponía tan nerviosa? Había esperado con ansias el momento de verlo. ¿Para qué? "Ni idea." Y sólo conseguía quedarse quieta, inmovilizada, incapaz de reaccionar. Se sentía tan tonta.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, pudieron por fin tomar asiento en su mesa. Los chicos de Gryffindor lanzaban miradas arrogantes a los de las otras casas por estar sentados con Harry Potter.

La Selección les dejó un dulce sabor. Los pequeños se encontraban sumamente nerviosos sentados en aquel taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador cubriéndoles casi la mitad de la cara mientras todos los ojos se les posaban con expectante atención. Sonrieron al rememorar el día en que ellos tuvieron que pasar eso. Cuando conocieron a Draco, cuando Harry ya desde ese entonces llamaba la atención. Aplaudieron con fervor a los chicos que se sumaban a Gryffindor. Era la última vez que lo verían.

Escucharon con solemnidad las palabras de bienvenida de McGonagall. Les resultaba difícil aceptar que Dumbledore nunca más lo haría. La directora les indicó las típicas precauciones, presentó a los profesores como de costumbre, agradeció a todos quienes lucharon y dedicó un minuto de silencio por los estudiantes fallecidos. Hermione se sintió desolada al pensar en todos los muchachos a los que se les arrebató la oportunidad de encontrarse ahí por entregar sus vidas en pos de la salvación del mundo mágico. Echó de nuevo un vistazo, sólo uno pequeño, breve e inofensivo a la mesa de los maestros. Se arrepintió istantáneamente y bajo la cabeza al encontrarse de súbito con los ojos negros de Snape. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza. "Cálmate. Sólo estás así por lo que dijiste en la reunión de La Orden." Suspiró hondamente.

Después de disfrutar del delicioso banquete, desfilaron entre el mar de estudiantes hacia la Sala Común. La algarabía que se produjo allí fue acallada rápidamente por los prefectos y muy pronto todos se encontraban en sus dormitorios. Harry, Ron y Hermione se rezagaron un momento, arrellanados en su butaca favorita frente a la chimenea como tantas noches lo hicieron.

-Va a ser muy raro este año ¿no?- interrogó Harry viendo crepitar el fuego.

-Si con raro te refieres a pacífico, a que no hayan monstruos persiguiéndonos, no nos ataque un árbol viviente y no estemos al borde de la muerte... sí, será raro- ironizó Ron, logrando que sus amigos rieran estruendosamente. Ahogaron sus ruidos tapándose la boca para que los prefectos no los molestaran.

-Es cierto. No me extrañaría que hasta llegáramos a aburrirnos- ella continuó con la broma, sintiendo que algo de verdad tenían las palabras de su novio.- Parece que se nos acabaron las aventuras.

-No cantes victoria aún, Hermione.

-Tiene razón, son las aventuras son las que nos persiguen no nosotros a ellas.- puntualizó Harry. Los tres sabían que estando en Hogwarts cualquier cosa podría pasar, sólo que esta vez no serían cosas terribles (o eso creían).

-Va a ser bueno, quizá nos divirtamos de verdad como nunca.- Hermione estaba esperanzada por lo que se les venía. Tenían un millón de razones para creer que no estarían tan tranquilos como aseguraban, siempre había algo que hacer y siempre lograban, aunque no lo quisieran, meterse en líos. Quizá estaban hechos para eso.

-Tengo que admitir que extrañaba mucho esto. Nunca creí que hasta llegaría a extrañar los uniformes.- Harry y Hermione se quedaron pasmados ante aquella declaración. ¿De verdad _Ron_ había dicho eso?

-Vaya... jamás pensé que te escucharía decir algo así. Ojalá tu madre estuviera aquí para haberlo oído- rió Harry, tampoco podía negar que echaba mucho de menos sus días de estudiante.

-Daría mi vida al mismísimo diablo por eso.- dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano discretamente. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que ya no pudo reprimir las ganas de decir algo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde la cena- ¿Se dieron cuenta que tendremos a Snape en dos asignaturas?

-Sí... ¿es bueno o malo?- preguntó Ron, mirándolos. Ella no quiso responder y Harry titubeó antes de hablar.

-Con Snape nunca se sabe. Quizá esté más pesado y arrogante para que no lo molesten o algo así.

-Yo no pienso que sea tan malo como lo pintan. Después de todo nos llevamos la sorpresa de nuestras vidas cuando supimos que siempre estuvo de nuestro lado.- soltó Hermione sin miramientos- Estoy segura que sólo lo hace para fastidiarnos y que quizá hasta le divierte, pero en el fondo nos quiere.

-Sí, Hermione. De seguro muy, muy en el fondo es un hombre adorable y por las noches duerme rodeado de peluches.- le objetó Ron luego de la incredulidad que le produjeron sus palabras.

-Tampoco creo que sea así, Ron. Es sólo que alguien como él no va a comportarse distinto a como lo ha hecho siempre y menos con nosotros. Lo único que podemos hacer es soportarlo, a fin de cuentas es nuestro último año- añadió Harry rápidamente para evitar la contienda que se veía venir.

-Como quieran. Ya verán mañana.- Hermione sintió un indescriptible cosquilleo en el estómago al caer en cuenta de ello: tendrían clases con Snape al día siguiente.

-¿Pero no lo notan distinto? Cuando llegamos al Gran Salón estoy segura que se estaba riendo de nosotros.

-No lo sé, Hermione, no lo vi. Tampoco es que me importe mucho y si sigues hablando de eso voy a tener serias dudas sobre tus sentimientos por él.- sentenció Ron tratando de ponerse serio ante la visión del rostro descompuesto de su novia mientras Harry se partía de risa.

-¡Ron, qué rayos estás diciendo! Ya cállate la boca.- el disparatado dicho del chico le puso los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo podría si quiera llegar a mencionar algo así? En ningún universo conocido ni por conocer ella sentiría algo más que un cariño fraternal hacia Snape. La idea se le hacía completamente imposible de tener en cuenta.

No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando llegó un prefecto de sus rondas por los pasillos y los descubrió aún despiertos, les pidió con mucho respeto y algo retraído que se retiraran a sus dormitorios. Ellos no querían que los demás pensaran que se sentían con la potestad de hacer lo que quisieran, por lo que obedecieron sin chistar y subieron las escaleras de caracol hacia sus respectivos cuartos.

Se sentía aliviada por compartir la habitación con Ginny, nunca estuvo a gusto con sus antiguas compañeras, por la noche aborrecía sus cuchicheos. Es que hablaban de cosas tan superfluas y vanales para ella, que siempre tenía que preocuparse por asuntos de una relevancia inmensamente mayor. Con Ginny podía desahogarse en parte, pues no se le daba eso de andar contándole a todos sus más profundos sentimientos. Su compañía le hacía muy bien, ellas se comprendían, se escuchaban y se daban consejos, con ella los silencios no eran incómodos y las palabras a veces eran innecesarias. Muchos años envidió a Harry y a Ron por poder dormir juntos, por poder mantener esas conversaciones y confesiones honestas que se hacen tan importantes sólo en mitad de la oscuridad de la noche, mientras ella estaba sola sin nadie a quien poder expresarle sus miedos y dudas. Era durante esos momentos cuando lograba llegar a las mejores conclusiones, cuando su cerebro trabajaba con mayor rigurosidad y podía ser más objetiva, pero también cuando una profunda sensación de melancolía la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Creyó que podría dormir rápidamente, como su amiga, pero daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Le inquietaba saber que se encontraba tan cerca de Snape y que muy pronto tendría clases con él. "No puedo desconcentrarme por algo así. Es una estupidez". Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de evitar pensar en eso, de ahuyentar los recuerdos y la desconocida sensación que le producía ese hombre. Durante el verano se convenció de que sólo era admiración y gratitud, que sentía afecto por él por haberlos ayudado tanto. No obstante, su intranquilidad iba en aumento y la estaba desquiciando. Demasiados pensamientos y sensaciones. Volvió a oír tan claramente las palabras de Ron que no le hubiera extrañado que el chico estuviera hablándole al oído ahí mismo. "Es un tonto que sólo sabe decir bobadas."

No lograba controlar el impulsivo movimiento de su pierna derecha. Los nervios le corroían los sesos. Supuso que era por iniciar las clases y volver a los estudios y porque le daba la sensación de que había olvidado cómo era todo eso. "Tiene que ser eso. Volver a la normalidad es lo que me tiene así." En un arrebato de desesperación pensó en pedirle la capa de invisibilidad a Harry e ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco para relajarse y comenzar a retomar el ritmo. Por un momento la idea le pareció tan irresistible que se incorporó y estuvo a punto de salir del dormitorio, pero regresó a la cama. Finalmente se dio de lleno con la realidad a la que tanto había rehuído: su nerviosismo se debía únicamente al próximo encuentro que tendría con Snape. Exhaló con resignación. Sólo cuando logró admitir aquella evidente y horrible verdad pudo quedarse dormida profundamente.

* * *

"Definitivamente algo está mal con ella." Severus no pasó por alto la exaltación de Hermione al cruzar sus ojos. La Selección le pareció tan aburrida como siempre y apenas aplaudió a los nuevos Slytherin. No comprendía por qué se había sentido tan entusiasmado por volver. Dirigió la vista a Potter y cayó en cuenta de que, con el año que habían perdido, se encontrarían en el mismo curso que la chica Weasley, la loca de Lovegood y Longbottom. Pensó que las clases serían más extrañas que nunca con todos esos juntos, formaban un grupo de lo más extravagante. Inmerso en esas reflexiones, paseó la vista por la mesa de Gryffindor hasta detenerse en el enmarañado pelo de Granger. "Se pondrá más latosa todavía. Que ni se le ocurra pasarse de lista." Ella lo miró por sólo un segundo y bajó la vista tan rápido que él se sintió algo asombrado. Su timidez no era normal.

Cuando por fin pudo volver a su despacho, optó por distraerse un poco preparando las clases del día siguiente. La primera sería de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a los de primer año y no quería perder demasiado tiempo organizando sus ideas frente a ellos. Escribía pausadamente sobre un pergamino, absorto por completo en su tarea. A decir verdad le gustaba su trabajo aunque los chiquillos lo hicieran rabiar con su ignorancia y preguntas tontas, le divertía leer los informes que pedía casi a diario. Cuántas barbaridades había tenido que corregir durante aquellos años enseñando, cuántos trabajos reprobados únicamente por estar escritos por algún alumno sin sentido de la caligrafría. Muy pocos habían logrado salir airosos de sus exhaustivas revisiones (realmente muy exhaustivas). Entre ese escaso grupo se encontraban los siempre impecables trabajos de Granger, siempre los tenía que revisar al derecho y al revés para encontrarles algún error -no es que fueran por completo perfectos- hasta que se daba por vencido y debía aprobarla, por cierto jamás con la nota máxima. La detestable sabihonda se esmeraba en ser intachable incluso en sus clases. Gozaba restándole puntos a su casa cada vez que hablaba sin permiso y se las daba de erudita, la insufrible chiquilla siempre queriendo destacar. Era incapaz de entender cómo se había hecho amiga de Potter y Weasley, quienes no habrían durado en el colegio ni un minuto sin ella. No le cabía duda alguna de que era ella la que los retenía e impedía que cometieran más estupideces de las que ya hacían, y también de que no ser por ella los chiquillos no hubieran sido capaces de seguir el camino correcto para derrotar a Voldemort. Si bien era Potter el "gran héroe" para todos, era más que obvio que Granger tuvo mucho que ver con la destrucción de los Horrocruxes y el mantener la cordura dentro del torbellino de enigmas que tuvieron que resolver aún siendo tan jovenes e inexpertos. Ella poseía un intelecto bastante más elevado que el resto además de una indiscutible valentía. "Gryffindors..." pensó con desdén.

Se detuvo. Otra vez Granger colándose en su mente. Intentó concentrarse en sus asuntos con resultados nefastos. "Basta." Dejó el pergamino a un lado totalmente cabreado. "Sólo es una molesta niña. Debí haberle dejado el séptimo año al tarado de Horace". Se recriminaba una y otra vez porque él mismo se había sentenciado al querer tomar el curso de Potter y su séquito de fenómenos. Cuando lo hizo no lo meditó lo suficiente, sólo fue para sacarse de encima a los niñatos inútiles de los cursos inferiores, nada más que por eso. "¿Para qué iba a querer aguantar una asignatura más con esa..? ¡Ah!". La emoción que había sentido durante la mañana se diluyó en un santiamén y le volvió la irritación. Fue hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con violencia dispuesto a dormir para que su cerebro del demonio dejara de divagar distrayéndolo de lo que era verdaderamente importante.

Pero ni la suavidad de sus sábanas ni la comodidad de las almohadas que tanto añoraba lograron hacerle entrar el sueño. A pesar de que mantenía los ojos cerrados sentía la necesidad de abrirlos. El cuerpo no le respondía a sus órdenes de dormirse de una vez, se encontraba totalmente perplejo por el nulo control que ejercía sobre sí mismo. Con el pasar de los años había logrado dominar a la perfección tanto sus pensamientos como sus acciones y emociones, y pese a ello ahí se hallaba sin poder conseguir hacer algo tan sencillo y básico como dormir. Sus neuronas no querían quedarse tranquilas y parecía que se empeñaban afanosamente por mantener al cerebro trabajando a toda máquina. No estaba dispuesto, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a dejarse vencer por las trampas de su subconsciente, así que se mantuvo tan quieto como le fue posible obligando a cada fibra de su ser a adormilarse. Y mientras más lo intentaba más despierto se sentía. "¿Qué diablos? Deja de pensar por un minuto." Comenzaba a desesperle la situación cuando al fin logró calmarse al tiempo que muchos recuerdos, que pasaban rápidamente y sin conexión alguna, empezaron a pasear por su mente. Voldemort, Nagini, el sol menguante, Lily, su hogar, Albus...la insoportable e impertinente sabelotodo Granger.

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza, por mí hubiera actualizado hace unos días juju pero no pude.**

 **Ahora empieza la acción. No me odien por las escenas de Ron y Hermione, pero siempre he pensado que de verdad se quisieron mucho y tampoco hay que odiarlos por eso ¿no? Ya pasará, ya pasará jajaja confíen.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bienvenido y de nuevo, muchas muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les guste!**

 **Un beso!**


	5. Si Lo Prometes

**Si Lo Prometes**

-La Poción Reabastecedora de Sangre, como dice el nombre, repone la sangre perdida. Página 238. Procuren no dejar un desastre en mi despacho.- Snape hablaba enfrente de la clase de séptimo ante el expectante silencio de sus alumnos- ¿Esperan una invitación? ¡Pónganse a trabajar!

Si creían que su "noble" actuación durante la guerra produciría cambios en su manera de enseñar, se equivocaban. Los chicos se pusieron en marcha de inmediato y con suma rapidez para no disgustar más a su profesor.

Por suerte para Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Neville (además de Harry y Ron) estaban en el mismo curso, así al menos sería más ameno y podría distraerse de la turbación que le producía Snape al pasearse entre los calderos con cara de asco y reproche. "No sé para qué lo hace si no nos dice qué es lo que está mal." Su fastidio fue más que evidente para él cuando la vio cortar bruscamente unas extrañas plantas con aspecto vomitivo. Quería que terminara la clase lo más pronto posible. Nunca fue muy buena preparando pociones, no sabía por qué pero no lograba dar con los resultados esperados a pesar de seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del libro. "Si es tan príncipe como se hacía llamar podría ayudarnos más." Su frustración iba en aumento a medida que notaba que su pócima era todo lo contrario a lo que indicaban las instrucciones. Se suponía que debía adoptar un color rojo sangre, pero la suya tenía un aspecto marrón espeso horroroso. "¿Qué rayos hice mal?". Releyó una y otra vez los pasos indicados y no lograba percatarse del error que había cometido. "¡Maldición" Odio esta clase del demonio." Estaba obligada a aprenderse cada una de las malditas. El señor Weasley le comentó durante las vacaciones que uno de los tantos requisitos exigidos para trabajar en el Ministerio era saber preparar por lo menos las pociones básicas de memoria. Y ella no podía.

Súbitamente la invadió un calor extraño para encontrarse en las siempre frías mazmorras. Se sacó la túnica y, aunque llevaba falda, seguía sin poder refrescarse. Debía ser la rabia.

De pronto sintió la respiración de Snape sobre su nuca. La ansiedad que le produjo tenerlo tan cerca la inmovilizó. Sabía que él estaba escrutando su tan asqueroso mejunje y se avergonzó.

-¿Qué hizo, señorita Granger?- parecía que el profesor se esmeraba en que todo el salón pudiera oírlo a la perfección- Nadie en su sano juicio podría beber algo así- Hermione lo miró por encima del hombro y él le devolvió una mirada fría y altanera- Arréglelo si puede- y se alejó. A ella le enfureció tanto que le hablara así que no pudo contenerse.

-Podría actuar como un profesor alguna vez y ayudarme a arreglarlo o por lo menos decirme qué es lo que hice mal.

Snape se giró sobre sus talones muy lentamente. La muchacha no lo miraba pero él podía apreciar el disgusto en su rostro. Toda la clase los miraba alternadamente y dio la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido. Nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar. Aquello era inédito.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-Dije... que en vez de sólo criticar podría ser de ayuda que nos indicara nuestros errores- la voz le tembló aunque había intentado con todas sus fuerzas que sonara firme. Él se le acercó poco a poco sin despegar sus ojos de ella, que continuaba sin mirarlo.

-¿Y qué pretende que haga? ¿Que le enseñe a leer?- Hermione suspiró tan fuerte que sólo logró calentar más los ánimos- Si no es capaz de seguir las instrucciones del libro que veo que tiene frente a sus narices, puede retirarse... la puerta es bastante amplia- dijo apuntando con el brazo extendido hacia la un reto. Snape estaba jugando con su paciencia, pero ella no caería. Se limitó a mantenerse en silencio y quedarse observando su fracaso de poción- Si quiere hacerse la rebelde le sugiero que se vaya. No toleraré sus faltas de respeto.

-No... lo siento, profesor- dijo finalmente dejando de lado su orgullo y enfado. Era imposible ganarle a Snape en una discusión.

-Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor y quiten esas caras de bobos.

El ambiente, ya de por sí tenso, se les hacía insoportable. Ninguno quiso cruzar palabra alguna. Hermione sobrepasó un límite que nadie más, salvo quizá Harry, había logrado hacer. Y no es que ella estuviera especialmente fastidiada con el profesor, simplemente le frustraba demasiado no poder realizar la tarea como correspondía, sumado al peso que sentía por saber que tenía que hacerlo a la perfección. No le tenía ninguna clase de rencor, pero no podía evitar molestarle su actitud. Quizá sí había tenido expectativas distintas, quizá de verdad había creído que había cambiado y no sería tan desagradable como siempre. Otro gran error.

Ron le lanzaba miradas discretas como diciéndole que mantuviera la compostura si no quería que Snape se las cargara con todos.

Los minutos pasaban y no lograba mejorar ni un poco su poción. Parecía que la desgraciada se negaba a cambiar de color y sólo hacerse cada vez más asquerosa. Bufó resignada ante la obvia realidad de que no había forma de reparar aquello y, dispuesta a hacerla desaparecer, tomó su varita.

-Guarde su varita, señorita Granger- dijo de pronto Snape sentado detrás de su escritorio-Tiene que entregarme la muestra de esa calamidad al finalizar la clase... y créame que no me hace ninguna gracia- Hermione no lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior para resistirse a la tentación de contestarle otra vez- ¿Me oyó?

-Sí, señor- respondió con un hilo de voz.

Continuó revolviendo de mala gana aquel brebaje burbujeante y repulsivo. Luna se encontraba frente a ella y sonreía distraídamente. Hermione la observó sin saber si encontraría que aquello era gracioso o estaría pensando en alguna otra tontería. La chica pareció percatarse del escrutinio de su compañera y la miró a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es una caso perdido- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto?- preguntó moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido y apuntando hacia su caldero.

-No... bueno, sí. Pero me refiero a Snape- movió levemente la cabeza en dirección al hombre que había vuelto a pasearse tranquilamente entre ellos. Luna apretó los labios para contener una carcajada- Me parece muy divertido cuando se enoja así- Hermione la miró absolutamente perpleja. "¡¿Divertido?!". Movió la cabeza negativamente alzando las cejas.

-A mí no me divierte, Luna. Lo detesto- Harry, a su lado, le dio un leve golpe en el brazo para que se callara porque el profesor volvía a acercárseles, pero la chica no lo notó- ¿Cuánto falta para salir? No soporto más el olor de esta cosa- dijo sin darse cuenta que había elevado más de la cuenta el tono de voz. Le sorprendió que de pronto su amiga bajara la vista muy rápido.

-Sus compañeros no tienen la culpa del olor que emana de... eso, Granger- Hermione dio un respingo pues no se había dado cuenta que Snape la había escuchado y mucho menos que estaba detrás de ella- Evite desconcentrarlos- el hombre dirigió la vista hacia Luna, que no podía esconder su sonrisa aún manteniendo la cabeza muy baja- ¿Le parece gracioso, señorita Lovegood?- inquirió alzando una ceja y esforzándose por no perder los estribos.

-Bueno... la verdad es que sí, profesor- Luna esta vez lo miraba a los ojos completamente relajada. La brutal honestidad que la caracterizaba parecía no tener límites.

-Entonces si tanto le divierte, no le molestará quedarse con su compañera a limpiar todos los calderos después de clase- claro que él ya conocía la extraña personalidad de la chica, pero no dejaría que lo pasaran a llevar así como así.

-Será un placer, profesor.- respondió ella manteniendo su semblante tranquilo. Él le sostuvo la mirada un momento y siguió caminando.

Hermione no era capaz de entender cómo Luna podía hablarle así a Snape y mantenerse relajada, como si fuera una conversación de lo más natural.

Estaba sumamente distraída mientras revolvía su poción (o lo que debería ser una poción) sólo por hacer algo. Le daba vueltas al asunto para dar con su equivocación y seguía sin poder hallarla. Además tendría que quedarse a limpiar todo. Suspiró profundamente.

* * *

¿Quién se creía que era para venir a hablarle así? Si se supone que era tan inteligente como le gustaba alardear, debería lograr seguir los simples pasos de una poción que no era tan compleja. Él a su edad podría haber hecho cualquier poción con los ojos cerrados y ya había inventando algunas. Sólo se requería de rigurosidad y concentración, nada más. Así que no le fuera con la acusación de que por su culpa ella lo había hecho mal, eso sí que no lo permitiría.

Para colmo esa rara de Lovegood tenía el descaro de reírse en su cara. Esos chicos pensaban que sólo por haber sido parte fundamental de la guerra podían hacer lo que quisieran. Nada de eso. Si había alguien con la autoridad de hacer algo así era él y nadie más que él, pero tampoco lo haría. Se limitaría a ser el mismo profesor que siempre había sido. No era _tan_ ególatra.

De pronto un ruido ensordecedor lo sobresaltó. Se giró en el momento que alguien soltaba un agudo alarido. Granger se encontraba con los brazos en alto con el torso, las piernas y las manos empapados de la "poción" hirviendo. Su caldero había caído al piso.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y se acercó a la chica lo más rápido que pudo agitando su varita instintivamente.

Los demás formaban un círculo alrededor de ella sin saber qué hacer. Rápidamente se le formaban ampollas y se le enrojecía la piel. Hermione lloraba del dolor y temblaba, se había caído y nadie atinaba a nada.

En un momento un pequeño frasco llegó volando a las manos de Snape, él lo tomó y se agachó junto a la muchacha.

-Granger, sáquese ese chaleco- le ordenó en un tono para nada preocupado. No era primera vez que pasaba eso. Lo extraño era que le había pasado a ella.

La joven no hizo caso y fue Ginny la que tironeó de sus ropas para ayudarla.

-Hermione, tranquila...- dijo Ron también poniéndose del lado de ella acariciando de manera nerviosa su espalda.

Snape abrió el frasco, untó sus dedos en la pasta amarillenta y antes de aplicárselo en las heridas que surcaban sus piernas y manos, se detuvo sólo un segundo y la miró. Dudó, pero nadie se percató de su turbación. Apretó los dientes y con movimientos rápidos pasó las manos por los muslos de la chica que no paraba de llorar. Le tomó las manos con cuidado poniéndole el engrudo sobre cada quemadura que, en honor a la verdad, se veían bastante dolorosas.

Instantáneamente las horribles ampollas comenzaron a desaparecer, pero no así el dolor y enrojecimiento.

-Weasley ayude en algo y llévela con madame Pomfrey- ordenó poniéndose de pie.

Ron lo miró con la boca abierta antes de reaccionar. Tomó en sus brazos a Hermione y siguió a Snape por los pasillos con dificultad por la velocidad con que caminaba el profesor frente a él.

Dolía. Quemaba. Le ardían y palpitaban dolorosamente las piernas y manos. No lograba calmarse a pesar de que apretaba muy fuerte la mandíbula y se aferraba al cuello del chico con desesperación.

¿Cómo había sido tan torpe? Estaba tan desconcentrada que cuando quiso tomar el libro que se hallaba tras su caldero lo había pasado a llevar y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el líquido ya había caído sobre ella y le provocaba un dolor inmenso.

Por suerte Snape actuó con rapidez antes de que las heridas se hicieran más graves.

Al llegar a la enfermería, el hombre cruzó unas pocas palabras con madame Pomfrey y Ron la recostó suavemente sobre una cama vacía. La enfermera fue hacia su despacho y apareció muy pronto con una botella que contenía un líquido amarillento. Snape permanecía impávido al pie de la cama observándola con el ceño fruncido y Ron le acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-Vuelva a clases, Weasley- el chico abrió la boca para replicar, pero al encontrarse con la dura mirada de su profesor pareció arrepentirse. Miró a Hermione una última vez encogiendo los hombros, le lanzó una sonrisa resignada y se marchó.

-Descuida, Severus, por la tarde la señorita estará bien- él sólo asintió.

-Después hablaremos, Granger.

Hermione ya no tenía ánimos para soportar la mala actitud de Snape incluso en ese momento, así que simplemente cerró los ojos esperando que se fuera.

La señora Pomfrey le dio a tomar de la poción que le adormeció todo el cuerpo y comenzó a curarle las heridas lentamente.

No pudo permanecer mucho tiempo despierta por más que lo intentó.

"¡Es el primer día, por Merlín!". Le molestaba tener que perder el tiempo en esa clase de cosas. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Granger para estar cometiendo un error tras otro, y más aún el primer día?

Si bien él podría haberle dado la misma poción que la enfermera, era mejor aplicarle primero algo para las quemaduras. Además de que el protocolo indicaba que se llevara a los alumnos directo a la enfermería ante cualquier eventualidad.

Se encontraba bastante fastidiado mientras caminaba con prisa hacia el aula.

* * *

Cuando despertó se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry que estaba sentado a su lado con Ron y Ginny.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien... bien- respondió incorporándose. Corrió las sábanas para mirarse las piernas: nada, ni la más mínima cicatriz. Se observó el dorso de las manos que también lucían como si nada hubiera sucedido. "Adoro la magia".

La señora Pomfrey se les acercó para pedirles que se fueran, no había nada que le molestara más que perder el tiempo. Todos se pusieron de pie y salieron seguidos de cerca por la enfermera.

-¿Snape les dijo algo?- preguntó Hermione no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Bueno... dijo que fueras a hablar con él- Ginny hablaba con cierta incomodidad.

-¿Y Luna? ¿Se quedó limpiando?

-Claro, Snape estaba enfadado... bastante. Pero ya no importa, por suerte no te pasó nada grave- Ron trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero ella se sentía sumamente culpable por dejar a su amiga sola... y muy, muy tonta.

-Entonces será mejor que vaya- dijo totalmente resignada.

-¿Te acompañamos?- preguntó Harry al ver su semblante derrotado.

-No se preocupen, seguro que le molestará más que vayamos todos. Nos vemos luego en el Gran Salón.

Se encaminó hacia las mazmorras sin ningún ánimo de iniciar otra discusión con su profesor. Al llegar llamó a la puerta y abrió despacio antes de esperar una respuesta. Se encontró con Luna en el lavadero al otro extremo del salón lavando un caldero y con una enorme pila de éstos a un lado. Aún así no parecía para nada molesta, tarareaba tranquilamente y movía la cabeza al ritmo. Snape no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Ah, Hermione. ¿Ya estás mejor?- la chica se dio vuelta a mirarla con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Luna... lo siento, déjame ayudarte- no bien terminó de hablar, se escuchó la puerta cerrar tras ellas. Hermione pegó un salto y se giró con rapidez.

Snape caminó hasta su escritorio, se sentó y la miró. Los ojos de él cargaban reproche y enfado, nunca antes le parecieron tan atemorizantes.

-Siéntese- ella obedeció casi automáticamente y se fue a sentar con prisa. Le dio la sensación de que volvía a tener once años al estar frente a él, como si fuera la primera vez que veía al temido profesor de Pociones.

-Señor... yo... lo siento, no sé que es-

-No quiero escucharla, Granger- interrumpió sin elevar el tono de voz pero callándola de inmediato- Veo que ya está bien, así que termine de limpiar el desastre que dejó- ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente- Y la próxima vez que vuelva a ser tan insolente ni piense en aparecerse por aquí, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor.

-Si no la castigo más días es sólo porque no estoy de ánimos para perder el poco tiempo que me sobra con usted- Hermione permanecía mirando el suelo. Ante el silencio del hombre comprendió que debía ponerse manos a la obra. Se puso de pie aún sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

Luna continuaba tan feliz como la encontró. Ella estaba arrodillada en el piso fregando fervorosamente con una esponja vieja y gastada.

Suspiró profundamente para armarse de paciencia. Abrió la gaveta de su escritorio y sacó un libro destartalado y forrado en cuero.

Los minutos pasaban y él leía concentradamente. Le echó una mirada a Lovegood que lavaba los calderos sin dar muestras de fastidio, sino todo lo contrario. Chica extraña aquella. Movió los ojos hacia Granger. Sus manos no tenían rastro alguno de heridas. Observó sus piernas. No lo hacía conscientemente, quería cerciorarse de que la chica estaba totalmente recuperada para que no le fuera con algún cuento después. No le sacaba los ojos de encima pero no la veía realmente, pensaba otras cosas. O eso creía.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo volvió la vista rápidamente hacia su libro. Una sensación inusual le oprimió el pecho. ¿Qué rayos? Sólo quería asegurarse que la chica estuviera sana para que McGonagall no lo increpara, a fin de cuentas Granger siempre se llevó muy bien con la profesora. Además era sólo una niña.

No volvió a levantar la vista hasta que las chicas estuvieron paradas frente a él.

-Terminamos, profesor, ¿nos podemos ir?- preguntó Luna, relajada. Snape asintió una vez con la cabeza sin decir nada más. Lovegood salió dando saltitos, pero Hermione se quedó quieta en su lugar.

-Profesor... de verdad lo siento- le temblaba la voz y estaba muy nerviosa. Quería preguntarle algo pero no se atrevía. Quizá no era el mejor momento, Snape la tenía entre ceja y ceja.

-Ya le dije que no quiero sus disculpas, Granger- dijo aún sin mirarla- Váyase antes de que me arrepienta y la castigue de verdad- ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente suspiró y se marchó. De verdad era imposible mantener una conversación normal con él. Totalmente imposible. Sin embargo, no se rendiría... tenía algo importante que pedirle y, aunque sabía que sería bastante difícil que aceptara, debía intentarlo.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Las demás clases fueron divertidas con Ginny, Luna y Neville en el mismo curso.

Durante la cena Hermione dirigía miradas furtivas hacia la mesa de los maestros como si tuviera un tic nervioso, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por sus amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?- le preguntó Ron con la boca llena de comida.

-Nada... es sólo que... no importa- se dedicó a comer sin volver a mirar.

-Oye a todo esto, no nos contaste qué te dijo Snape.

-Que me pusiera a limpiar... nada más- y era verdad. No quiso hablar mucho del tema para evitar recordarlo.

-Vaya, creí que te castigaría o algo así- dijo Harry un tanto sorprendido. A él lo hubiera castigado quizá por cuánto tiempo. Hermione se encogió de hombros dando por terminado el asunto.

* * *

Estaba enfrascado en una tediosa conversación con McGonagall acerca de lo sucedido con Granger. Era inevitable que, de una forma u otra, la directora se enterara, ya que la señora Pomfrey debía informarle de todo.

Él insistía en que la chica había tenido un accidente por su propia torpeza, pero la mujer lo miraba con suspicacia. Claro que se le hacía muy extraño pensar que a aquella alumna tan brillante le pasara algo así, por lo que le dio una perorata bastante larga de las precauciones que debía tomar al momento de sus clases. Como si no lo supiera. Además no era su culpa.

Se limitó a escucharla y asentir a todo para que dejara de fastidiarlo. Había querido tomar el séptimo año para evitarse justamente esa clase de problemas y ya el primer día había ocurrido.

Sintió unas tremendas ganas de acercarse a Granger y decirle que lo había pensado mejor y se merecía un castigo más duro. La miró justo cuando la chica bajaba la vista hacia su plato. ¿Lo había estado mirando? Realmente estaba teniendo un comportamiento curioso y para nada acorde a ella. Era irritante.

* * *

Cuando ya todos se dirigían a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, Hermione se rezagó diciendo a sus amigos que debía preguntarle algo importante a Snape, a lo que ellos se mostraron extrañados, pero no pidieron mayores explicaciones y se fueron.

Esperó a que el profesor se levantara para empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la salida y así poder coincidir con él sin que fuera demasiado notorio. Al llegar a las enormes puertas de roble fingió atarse las agujetas cuando a su lado pasó caminando Snape raudo. Ella se incorporó y tuvo que trotar un poco para darle alcance.

-¡Profesor Snape!- él se detuvo al instante, pero no volteó.

-¿Qué quiere, señorita Granger?- preguntó dejando muy en claro su impaciencia. Hermione se puso a su lado mirándolo y juntando todas sus fuerzas para hablarle con firmeza.

-Sólo... ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Ya lo está haciendo, ¿no?- la observó alzando una ceja. La chica titubeó antes de hablar:

-Señor... lo que pasa es que... quiero entrar al Ministerio y... bueno...- "¿Qué estoy haciendo? De ninguna forma va a aceptar, es una locura."

-No tengo su tiempo, Granger- se dispuso a marcharse cuando sintió el agarre de ella en su brazo. ¿Quién se creía que era? Se giró- Suélteme.

-Lo siento... es que...- tomó aire sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, casi desafiante- Quiero entrar al Ministerio el año entrante y me sería de mucha ayuda si usted me pudiera dar algunos consejos para realizar las pociones. No sé por qué pero me cuesta hacerlas. Si quiere claro- lo dijo tan atropelladamente que dudaba que él le hubiera entendido algo. Snape se mantuvo callado un instante, sopesando cada palabra.

-Cuando mejore su actitud... lo pensaré. Pero no antes de eso, Granger. Si quiere ayuda de alguien pídasela al tarad... al profesor Slughorn- la mirada de ella era casi suplicante. Pero él estaba bastante enfadado con ella como para aceptar algo tan descabellado.

-Lo sé, pero es que él... no es como usted, profesor- Snape alzó las cejas. Adulación.- Lo siento. Piénselo... buenas noches- se apresuró para terminar la conversación antes de que el profesor pudiera responderle.

¿Desde cuándo un alumno le pedía consejos aparte de Malfoy? Nadie jamás se había atrevido.

-Granger. El viernes en la noche en mi despacho... le dije que no me faltara el respeto de nuevo.- Hermione giró sólo un poco la cabeza para dar a entender que había oído.

-Sí, señor.

"¿Faltar el respeto? Sólo le hice una pregunta". Era una batalla perdida, pero... ¿lo dijo aceptando su petición o como castigo? No estaba muy claro, ¿o sí? "¡Qué hombre más complicado!". Ni siquiera Ron le traía tantos dolores de cabezas como él. Tendría que esperar hasta el viernes para saber qué demonios planeaba Snape.

Ya en su cuarto le contó a Ginny lo que había hablado con él. Su amiga se sorprendió dado lo ocurrido durante el día. Le dijo que estaba loca por habérselo pedido, que era mejor el profesor Slughorn. Que no perdiera más el tiempo con Snape.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Hermione recordó lo que hizo el profesor para curar sus heridas. Sus dedos delgados tocando con sumo cuidado sus manos y piernas. En el momento no reparó en que lo que estaba sucediendo, y ahora que podía pensarlo bien se estremeció. El corazón le latió con fuerza.

Daba igual. Sólo era su molesto profesor que la detestaba... y nada más que eso. Estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo.

* * *

Si el resto del año seguía así no sería capaz de soportarlo. Qué niña más problemática y extraña. Por cierto que el castigo que le impuso se lo había ganado.

Al llegar a su despacho recordó la petición de la chica... ella quería que _él_ la ayudara. ¿Pensaría quizá que sería condescendiente por haberle dicho que era mejor que Horace? Era obvio que sus habilidades eran superiores que las de su colega. Quizá no sería una mala idea ayudarla un poco.

No, no lo haría.

Si quería de su ayuda tendría que ganársela. La idea de que la sabelotodo se arrastrara para conseguirlo se le antojó placentera. Debía aprender a comportarse con él.

La semana se sucedió sin mayores inconvenientes. Granger apenas y cruzó algunas pocas palabras con él para eludir las habituales discusiones que sostenían en casi todas las clases desde que llegó al colegio. No hablaba sin permiso, no lo miraba impertinentemente. La verdad es que había sido muy agradable que no lo hiciera rabiar. Lograría que la chica se mantuviera así el mayor tiempo posible, y si para eso debía darle hasta clases particulares, lo haría.

La noche acordada, Hermione apareció en su despacho. Entró sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No era la primera vez que la castigaban... sí era la primera vez que lo hacía Snape. Se sentía muy rara al estar a solas con él.

El profesor se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo cómodamente. La miró de soslayo. Ella notó un dejo de suficiencia en sus gestos.

-Buenas noches, profesor- él se mantuvo en silencio aumentando la perturbación de la chica. Decidió sentarse en una silla alejada para esperar que se dignara a hablar.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron así? Se estaba desesperando. ¿Para qué la había citado si no le dirigía la palabra y el libro que leía parecía más interesante que cualquier otra cosa?

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Snape la observó como si no supiera que estaba ahí, dejó el libro a un lado poniéndose de pie. Se cruzó de brazos y caminólentamente hacia ella.

-Lo... pensé, Granger- Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Entonces... ¿me ayudará?- inquirió también levantándose.

-Si me promete que continuará como esta semana... sin ser tan insufrible como siempre... sí.

¿Qué? ¿Todo eso era verdad? La tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

-Sí... claro, lo prometo, señor- Snape esbozó una mueca a modo de triunfo. Lograría mantenerla controlada y así todo sería más fácil para él.

-Bien...- se acercó más a ella sin dejar de mirarla. Sabía que nadie podría evitar sentirse intimidado cuando lo hacía, y Granger no fue la excepción- Comencemos entonces... y no crea que seré indulgente con usted.

* * *

 **Uuuh y así empezamos con los encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo. Disculpen si los capítulos anteriores me fui mucho por las ramas con los pensamientos de todos (o como decimos en mi patria "me fui en la volá"). Ahora sí interacción y acción como se merece.**

 **Parece que Hermione y Sev andan con los ánimos un poco exaltados 1313 juju**

 **Actualizaré lo más pronto posible.**

 **Gracias por leer! Un beso!**


	6. Ojos Nuevos

**Ojos Nuevos**

-¿Era tan complicado?- le preguntó Snape con su típico gesto de alzar la ceja que lo hacía parecer aún más arrogante.

No había pasado ni una hora y Hermione pudo hacer la poción que la primera clase había resultado en un rotundo fracaso. Con la ayuda de su profesor fue infinitamente más fácil y hasta le pareció un simple juego de niños.

-No, señor- respondió vencida. El truco estaba en cortar los ingredientes un poco más pequeños que lo que indicaba el libro y agregarlos uno a uno, no todos a la vez. Ella, como el primer día estaba enfadada con él, lo había hecho todo sin una pizca de delicadeza ni dedicación.

Snape estaba detrás de ella observándola por encima de su hombro. La chica no le devolvió la mirada, al parecer encontrándose un tanto apenada.

-Puede retirarse luego de dejar todo como estaba.

El hombre fue hacia su escritorio a ordenar el montón de pergaminos que se encontraban allí.

Hermione empezó a guardar los utensilios con sumo cuidado. El calor que emanaba del caldero le enrojecía las mejillas y la hacía sentir incómoda. Se preguntó si podría soportar más "clases particulares" con él, a pesar de que no había sido tan desagradable como esperaba, sí que fue bastante molesto cuando ella cometía algún error o no sabía cómo continuar. Sin embargo, se vio dispuesto a cooperar.

No hablaron más de la cuenta, sólo alguna que otra pregunta e instrucción y, de vez en cuando, comentarios incisivos por parte de Snape. Nada más.

Y pese a ello le seguía resultando muy extraño estar a solas con él. No sabía bien cómo actuar ni qué decir. Quizá a todos les pasaba.

Cuando hubo terminado su tarea se aproximó al escritorio donde estaba el profesor terminando de corregir algunos trabajos. ¿Es que ese hombre no dejaba nunca de trabajar?

-Ya estoy lista. Muchas gracias, profesor- se encontraba frente a él, jugueteando con sus dedos para tenerlos haciendo algo y calmar su nerviosismo.

Snape sólo levantó los ojos para mirarla, mantenía el ceño fruncido por la concentración. El silencio que se prolongó antes de que hablara, a Hermione se le hizo agobiante. El hombre le escrutaba el rostro como queriendo intimidarla, asustarla para que se largara de su vista, pero ella en ningún momento desvió la mirada. No porque no le atemorizaran los ojos negros, sino porque no era capaz de hacerlo. Tenían algo... algo que no supo identificar. Algo que la llamaban a querer ahogarse en su visión, cual si fueran un pozo sin fondo en el que estaban contenidos un millón de intrigantes secretos. Algo nuevo.

Repentinamente él volvió la vista a su trabajo, dejándola inmersa en aquel desconocido terreno al que la invitaron sus ojos. No pudo evitar querer saber más. Todo su ser rebosó curiosidad y anhelo. ¿Qué tenía Snape? De pronto cayó en cuenta de que lo que ocultaba al mundo era algo quetenía que ser descubierto. _Debía_ descubrirlo, y no para cuchichear a sus espaldas. Deseó con fervor conocer al esquivo y agrio hombre que tenía al frente.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger- su voz sonó ahogada por estar con la cabeza gacha mientras escribía.

Parpadeó para volver a la realidad. Una realidad en la que jamás podría ahondar. Si Snape no había dejado entrar a alguien en su vida nunca, ella no lograría mucho más. Él la detestaba y nada que pudiera hacer cambiaría eso.

A no ser...

"No. No se puede." pensó mientras se despedía y salía del despacho cerrando la puerta con suavidad. "Es imposible tratar con él."

¿Y por qué no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza? Ella siempre encontraba respuestas a todo, y el misterio que emanaba de aquellos ojos profundamente negros las exigían. Sus ansias innatas por responder a todo parecían obligarla a querer revelar el enigma.

Pero es que el poseedor mismo de sus preguntas era el problema.

¿Cómo podría llegar a incursionar más allá de la fachada?

La intriga que crecía dentro de su pecho la desbordaba. Inundaba sus sentidos.

¿Qué clase de locura era aquella?

* * *

Snape se estiró en su asiento. La inquietud removía sus entrañas. Granger había vuelto a mirarlo de una manera fuera de lo común... y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. De verdad no pudo. No era la misma mirada que en la casa de los Weasley. Era nueva.

Nueva como el sentimiento de saberse incapacitado de reaccionar. Por un momento se sintió extremadamente tentado a leer su mente, pero le pareció tan imprudente que al final no quiso hacerlo. No hubiera sido para nada ético. Se sorprendió al percatarse por primera vez del color de los ojos de ella: marrones. Con un brillo extraño, ambicioso. Se sintió escudriñado como un objeto de experimento. Era como si ella, en aquel breve instante que sus miradas se encontraron, hubiera descubierto algo que ni él sabía. Se había sentido vulnerable.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¿Y qué le importaba a él? Si la chiquilla quería quedarse mirándolo como atolondrada, allá ella.

Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué actuaba así con él? Se esmeraba en alejarla con tratos para nada gratos ni para ella ni para nadie. Quería detestarla... y había aceptado ayudarla. ¿Por qué?

Tomó aire largamente. Con la maestría con la que podía controlar su mente y pensamientos logró despejarse.

Terminó lo que había estado haciendo y se fue a acostar.

* * *

La agradable sensación de intriga y expectación se esfumó aquel día.

Se encontraba con Ron en Las Tres Escobas pasando la tarde de sábado cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a hacerla rabiar como de costumbre. Al principio era casi un juego de sarcasmos que iban y venían, pero luego el ambiente comenzó a tornarse tenso.

A ella le gustaba la personalidad despreocupada y distraída de Ron, pero en ese momento no lo aguantó... y no tenía idea por qué. El chico la increpaba por haberle pedido clases privadas a Snape sólo para ella sin pensar en los demás.

-Si quieres pídeselas tú, Ronald, no recuerdo que me hayas convertido en tu lechuza mensajera.

-No estoy diciendo eso, es sólo que pudiste haber sido un poco más generosa ¿no?

-¡¿Generosa?! ¿Y tú crees que seguirías en Hogwarts si yo no fuera generosa? Te he ayudado con tus deberes siempre que lo has querido- ¿Cómo podía estar diciéndole algo así? El enfado se había apoderado de ella y no le importaba herir a su novio.

-Claro, porque yo no me paso en la biblioteca eludiendo al mundo, también me preocupo de cosas más interesantes, Hermione. La vida real no está en los libros, entiéndelo.

-Entiendo que para ti la vida real se basa en jugar Quidditch y decir estupideces todo el día y después llorarme a mí para que no te reprueben todas las asignaturas, de nada- Ron la quedó mirando un momento, perplejo y sin saber qué contestación estaría a la altura. Bufó molesto.

-¿Al menos me enseñarás lo que te enseñe él?- preguntó dejando entrever un dejo de celos en su voz.

-Claro que sí, Ron. ¿Acaso crees que me lo dejaría todo callado?

-Bueno como recién te dignaste a contármelo no estoy seguro- Hermione abrió los ojos con exageración.

-Ya te dije que ayer en la noche me enteré. ¿Cuándo querías que te lo dijera? Al principio creí que era un castigo pero...- exhaló aire con fuerza- da igual.

Se quedaron en silencio sin mirarse. De verdad Ron podía hacerla perder la cabeza en el mal sentido de la palabra.

No tenían mucho en común más allá de los años compartidos. Él no era demasiado inteligente a decir verdad y mantener una conversación seria era todo un desafío. Le gustaba su entrega y valentía, pero por sobre todo su lealtad. Era alguien en quien se podía confiar sin dudarlo, pondría las manos al fuego por él. Además de ser una persona sumamente transparente. Sin embargo, tenía actitudes que le molestaban... y no poco.

A lo mejor los ánimos caldeados por la discusión le dieron ganas de mandarlo al diablo. Aunque no quisiera, seguía viéndolo más como un amigo que como un novio. Como amigo le hubiera aguantado aquel trato, pero como novio debía entender que las cosas no eran así.

"Supongo que somos más amigos-novios que novios a secas. Pero uno no descarta lo otro".

La confusión la molestaba en demasía y el silencio sepulcral de Ron no ayudaba. Él miraba por la ventana pensando quizá qué cosa.

¿Habría sido un error? Tal vez no estaban echos el uno para el otro como creyeron. Durante los primeros meses juntos lo habían pasado de maravilla, paseando durante las vacaciones, disfrutando de su nuevo estado. Explorando sensaciones frescas y vigorizantes. No obstante, siempre creyó que descubrir aquellas experiencias desconocidas sería mucho más profundo. Que calarían dentro de ella para no irse jamás. Que se sentiría en las nubes con su tacto y perdería el sentido del tiempo a su lado.

Sólo una vez. Fue durante su primer beso. Quizá había sido el miedo a perder la vida lo que la había impulsado. Claro que no negaría que sentía algo por él desde hacia mucho más tiempo. Pero... ya no era así. Lo quería, y mucho, pero simplemente la magia se había perdido.

No compatibilizaban. Él amaba el Quidditch, ella no. Ella amaba leer, él no. Él la amaba, ella... ¿también?

"Tiene que ser el enfado" se dijo a sí misma antes de llegar a una conclusión terrible.

No volvieron a hablarse hasta llegar de vuelta al colegio. Comenzaba a oscurecer. Al atraversar las gigantescas puertas de la entrada, cada uno se fue por su lado. Ron se dirigió a la Sala Común y Hermione a la biblioteca.

Caminaba muy rápido para descargar su fastidio, dobló por una esquina cuando chocó con algo que casi la hace caer de espaldas al suelo. Logró mantener el equilibrio al momento que alzaba los ojos y se encontraba de lleno con la alta figura del profesor Snape.

-Tenga más cuidado por donde va, señorita Granger- dijo él sin haberse movio un ápice.

-Lo siento, profesor.

Sintió encogerse el estómago y su corazón latir con violencia. Olvidó lo enfadada que había estado sólo segundos antes y la embargó un nerviosismo puro y opresivo.

Al ver el espanto de la chica, Snape alzó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Espero que no se esté metiendo en líos.

"¿Por qué él? De todas las cientas de personas que hay en Hogwarts tenía que ser él". Parecía una broma.

-No, señor. Yo sólo... iba a la biblioteca- agachó la mirada para no verlo a la cara.

El profesor exhaló por la nariz como conteniendo una carcajada.

-No sería raro de su parte- ella esta vez sí lo miró, algo aturdida. Desvió la vista hacia un punto cualquiera de la pared de piedra y sonrió de lado como única respuesta. Snape tiró de su capa hacia atrás para continuar su marcha- Se hace tarde... no la quiero ver merodeando por los pasillos de noche.

-No... no he olvidado mi promesa, profesor- le fue imposible contener la curvatura de sus labios, convirtiendo su gesto, antes intranquilo, en una amplia sonrisa. Él apenas arrugó un poco el entrecejo antes de moverse a un lado y perderse tras una esquina.

De verdad no la había olvidado. La recordaba cada día para no meter la pata y arruinar su increíble logro. Y aún así ya era de noche y ella seguía leyendo.

No fue si no hasta que Madame Pince le dijo que ya era tarde y debía marcharse que miró por la ventana y vio las estrellas. Un firmamento titilante que sellaba su sentencia y parecía burlarse de ella.

Se levantó precipitadamente a dejar el libro donde correspondía y salió casi corriendo ante la desconcertada mirada de la bibliotecaria.

"¿Por qué no le pedí la capa a Harry?" pensaba con desesperación al recorrer los oscuros y lúgubres corredores. Iba lo más rápido que podía en tanto no hiciera ruido. Era plenamente conciente de que en cualquier momento podría encontrarse con la última persona que quería ver en el mundo.

Asomaba la cabeza con cuidado antes de doblar cada esquina. Recelosa ante cualquier sonido, por más mínimo que fuese. Era bien sabido por todos que a Snape le encantaba vagar por el castillo en busca de alumnos para restar puntos a sus casas, incluso aunque fueran de Slytherin.

Tenía que subir tan sólo dos pisos más para llegar a la Sala Común. Ni siquiera en otros tiempos cuando rompía las reglas se había sentido tan exaltada. La sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza impidiéndole pensar con claridad y mareándola.

Sabía que si se encontraba con Snape todo estaría perdido. Realmente no quería encontrárselo... ¿o sí?

"No, por supuesto que no".

Al subir cada peldaño que la llevaría con éxito hasta su destino, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que en verdad sí deseaba encontrárselo. Tal vez no que la descubriera, tal vez sólo por el hecho de tener que esconderse de él y volver a sentir la adrenalina a la que tanto se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los años. A sentir que cada célula de su cuerpo se crispaba ante la expectación.

Pero no lo vio.

* * *

Sus pasos no resonaban aún estando rodeado del más puro y amable de los silencios. Apenas y se oía el leve ondear de su capa.

Le gustaba pasear por el castillo sin tener que esquivar las miradas de los mocosos. La escasa luz que emanaba la luna creciente lo iluminaba a ratos al pasar frente a los grandes vitrales.

En realidad aquella noche no tenía absolutamente ningún deseo de encontrarse con algún estudiante descarriado.

De pronto le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo una sombra deslizándose entre la espesa oscuridad. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar un poco más fuerte. Sólo un poco. Avanzó aún más silenciosamente como un depredador acechando a la desprevenida presa, listo para atacar.

Al doblar por una esquina con decisión, se detuvo de inmediato. Su cuerpo se tensó y sin ser consciente empuñó su varita con fuerza. Granger subía las escaleras que daban a la Torre de Gryffindor a paso ligero. Por un brevísimo instante le dio la impresión de que la chica esperaba algo. Pero no podía ser. Claramente estaba huyendo despavorida para no ser sorprendida.

Tendría que haberle llamado la atención. Esa misma tarde le había dicho precisamente que no quería verla rondar por el colegio de noche y allí estaba. Parecía afanada en disgustarlo. Apretó los labios. Confuso.

Hizo un ademán de ponerse a caminar en dirección a ella, pero se detuvo. De seguro con el tiempo que había estado parado pensando tonterías, Granger ya habría llegado a su Sala Común.

Le dio igual. Se la dejaría pasar... pero sólo por esa vez, nunca más. Así tendría algo que sacarle en cara si en algún momento a ella le volvían esos molestos aires de superioridad.

Se giró sobre sus talones ahora con la entera disposición de atrapar al chiquillo que fuera para desquitarse.

* * *

El calor del verano quedó atrás dando paso al otoño. Las hojas rojizas de los árboles se tambaleaban al pasar el aire fresco de la nueva estación. Era de noche y unas pocas nubes se deslizaban en el cielo nocturno tapando la luna y las estrellas ocasionalmente. El mes de Octubre llegaba a su fin.

Las clases con Snape continuaron sin mayores novedades cada noche de cada viernes. Ella iba y hacía lo suyo. Él la instruía apenas hablándole. Nada fuera de lo común.

Excepto aquel día.

Aquel día en el que ya no pudo reprimir las ganas de mirarlo. Sería sólo un mísero segundo. No era un crimen.

Estaba un poco aburrida esperando que la poción que llevaban preparando desde hacia una semana comenzara a bullir. Primero lo miró de soslayo para asegurarse que no la descubriera. Luego se atrevió a mover los ojos directamente a él. Se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio leyendo con total concentración un libro pequeño, forrado en cuero gastado, sin nada escrito por fuera.

No la vio. Y otra vez la curiosidad pudo más que su entendimiento.

-¿Qué lee, profesor?- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó un dedo a los labios por instinto, sorprendida por su propia pregunta. Impertinencia... según él.

Snape levantó la vista de su lectura a la chica. Se había acostumbrado a sus silencios y su forma recatada de actuar, por lo que aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Cerró el libro con una mano produciendo un ruido sordo.

-Nada que le incumba, Granger.

Ella bajó la vista y se removió en su asiento volviendo su atención al caldero.

-Lo siento- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

El profesor dejó el pequeño libro sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Se acercó dando pasos lentos hacia Hermione. Inspeccionó el contenido del caldero entrecerrando los ojos. Luego volvió la vista hacia ella.

-Dentro de quince minutos agregue la Coclearia, después tiene que revolver cinco veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y apagar el fuego hasta que deje de burbujear- la muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, señor.

Snape se mantuvo a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. A decir verdad la compañía de la chiquilla no se le hacía tan insoportable como creyó que sería. Algunas veces era mejor que estar solo en su despacho corrigiendo ensayos.

Sólo a veces.

Volvió a sentarse. Observó el libro que había estado leyendo, pero no lo tomó. Miró a Granger una vez más, parecía incómoda. Tal vez había sido muy brusco al contestarle. Carraspeó.

-Es un libro que escribí- soltó pasando la mano por el desgastado cuero.

Hermione quedó tan desconcertada que ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo. No supo cuántos segundos, minutos u horas pasaron cuando le volvió el alma al cuerpo y sus cuerdas vocales comenzaron a funcionar otra vez.

-¿De pociones?

-Por supuesto.

Emitió un gruñido extraño a modo de respuesta.

Pasados los quince minutos, siguió las instrucciones de su profesor tal y como se las había indicado y apagó el fuego. Sólo restaba esperar que la poción dejara de burbujear para poder irse de allí.

Algo dentro de ella se agitó. Ansiaba dejar el despacho lo más pronto posible, sin embargo comenzaron a sudarle las manos. Raro.

Y lo descubrió. Tan súbitamente que no pudo evitar sentirse impactada. Descubrió aquella sensación que la había embargado durante las últimas clases cada vez que veía venir el momento de despedirse, de alejarse de él y de la soledad de su compañía. Lo descubrió de una manera tan absoluta que la extrañó no haberse percatado antes. Como si de pronto su cerebro le refregara en la cara la respuesta. En ese instante se le hizo tan obvio... tan terriblemente obvio.

No quería irse.

Quería quedarse y hablarle. Preguntarle miles de cosas, quería que no se las respondiera todas, quería insistir, quería discutir, quería que se le hiciera inmensamente difícil sostener una conversación, quería mirarlo a los ojos y que él la mirara de vuelta con aquel gesto de burla y suficiencia con el que solía hacerlo, quería sentirse abrumada al ver sus ojos negros, quería conocerlo.

Quería quedarse.

Miró al techo y suspiró. "Estoy loca... me volví loca por completo".

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿En qué momento comenzó a sentir eso? ¿Por qué?

Tantas preguntas sin respuestas. Tantas que se hacía a ella misma y quería hacerle a él. La angustia comenzó a oprimirle el pecho y el estómago.

La poción ya había dejado de burbujear y ella seguía de pie mirándola, deseando que no se apagara jamás. Pero era inútil.

Con paños en las manos para no quemarse (otra vez), se disponía a tomar el caldero para dejarlo en un rincón apartado cuando sintió la presencia de Snape detrás de ella.

-Tenga cuidado con eso, Granger- dijo, apartándola y tomando el pesado caldero. Sin paños ni nada. Claro... era un experto pocionista- No queremos que vuelva a dejar un desastre.

Más raro. Primera vez que él hacía eso, Hermione ya había tenido que llevar los calderos (tanto y más pesados y calientes que aquél) sin que el profesor se inmutara.

¿Qué le había dado por ayudarla? Bueno, sí que estaba muy pesado _para ella_. Tal vez un simple acto de caballerosidad... tal vez innecesario.

No lo pensó mucho, la verdad. Sólo que por un momento sintió la necesidad de hacerlo por ella al ver lo que le dificultaba cada vez que lo hacía. Era su deber como el profesor y adulto responsable velar por el bienestar de Granger dado el suceso anterior.

Cuando preguntó por su libro una idea descabellada cruzó su mente por una milésima de segundo. Aún así no pudo evitar meditarla. Así ella se tomaría su pacto mucho más enserio. No es que hubiese sido molesta ni mucho menos durante el último tiempo... pero tenía que asegurarse.

Sería sólo por precaución.

Dejó el caldero en un rincón del despacho y volteó, Granger observaba detenidamente su repisa repleta de frascos de distintos tamaños y con contenidos de colores varios, como si buscara algo en especial.

Era una chica bastante peculiar. Siempre le daba la sensación de que estaba a punto de preguntarle algo y que a último momento se retractaba. ¿Valentía Gryffindor?

Notaba sus miradas por lo bajo aunque no él no la estuviera viendo. Notaba su nerviosismo al hablarle y los extraños gestos en su rostro al despedirse. Comenzaba a conocer sus expresiones, la forma en que se ponía el pelo detrás de la oreja para concentrarse, en que fruncía los labios cuando se frustraba y los movía levemente hacia la izquiera para evitar sonreír, pero lo hacía con los ojos. Cuando suspiraba largamente para relajarse y cuando lanzaba suspiros discretos para evitar contestarle cuando él la atacaba con ironías.

Sentía su fragancia fresca y primaveral cuando ya no estaba ahí. El olor a _mujer_ que se perpetuaba por horas después de que se iba.

No habían pasado ni siquiera dos meses y había descubierto un sinfín de cosas acerca de ella que jamás nunca pensó conocer. ¿Cuánto más estaba oculto? ¿Podría llegar a saber más?

Sintió algo crecer dentro de su pecho al pensarlo... y se sonrió. Era interesante.

No... ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

Detuvo el disparate en el que se estaba sumiendo su mente.

Caminó presuroso de vuelta a su escritorio pisando con fuerza para que Granger volviera al mundo real. Al instante ella giró hacia él y lo siguió hasta quedar frente a frente.

¿Por qué?

Mientras ordenaba algunos papeles la chica permanecía extrañamente cerca de él. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Vio su libro y se quedó quieto. Lo tomó. Levantó la vista hacia ella, también lo veía... no, lo _contemplaba._

Se puso nervioso. Debía acabar con ese momento cuanto antes.

Extendió un brazo con el pequeño y viejo libro en su mano.

-Tome. Puede usarlo si quiere- medidas desesperadas para que Granger dejara de fastidiarlo. Para nada más... nada más. Sintió que su respiración comenzaba a tornarse irregular. No comprendía absolutamente nada.

¿Cómo había dicho?

Si sus sentidos no la engañaban, Snape le estaba ofreciendo aquel libro que tan celosamente leía cada noche. Se lo estaba prestando... de la nada.

No podía ser. Su corazón bombeaba sangre como loco. Tuvo que aferrarse a las mangas de su túnica para controlar su temblor.

"Es suficiente. Compórtate como una mujer de verdad. Compórtate". Intentó serenar su expresión conteniendo la respiración.

Si decía algo estúpido él se arrepentiría y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, por lo que optó por no decir nada en absoluto y simplemente tomar el libro entre sus manos con cuidado.

Con cariño.

Al verlo en su poder fue como si un rayo golpeara en su espina dorsal electrificando sus articulaciones y deteniendo su corazón.

El hombre que tenía enfrente dejó de ser su profesor y volvió a convertirse en el hombre que los había salvado, que los había cuidado, que había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por salvar la de miles otros aunque no haya sido esa su intención primera.

 _El hombre más valiente que llegaría a conocer._

Y así de simple, no logró aguantarse.

* * *

 **¡¿Aguantarse qué?!**

 **Ah, aguantarse las mismas ganas que tengo yo de escribir lo que sigue. En verdad esta historia se escribe sola, siento que no tengo mérito alguno jaja de verdad, me pongo a escribir y las ideas vienen solas y voi lá. Aquí está.**

 **El siguiente cap. está en proceso.**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste.. ¡y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Un beso!**


	7. Cercanía Apropiada

**Cercanía Apropiada**

Fue hacia él y lo abrazó por el torso apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. Sintiendo el tenue aroma de su perfume. Su olor a _hombre_. Descargando parte del cariño que sentía hacia él.

Fue breve. Lo soltó tan rápido como lo había abrazado.

-Gracias... muchas gracias por todo- murmuró, apretó el libro contra su cuerpo y salió apresurada del despacho.

Él no le devolvió el abrazo. No era correcto hacerlo. Tampoco era que Granger le hubiera dado mucho tiempo para reaccionar, había sido un acto totalmente intempestivo, irracional.

Mantuvo sus brazos en alto, alejados de el cuerpo de la chica. Mientras ella se apoyaba sobre él. Mientras él sentía el perfume de ella. Mientras su corazón se desbocaba.

Un abrazo auténtico. Ya no sabía cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que había tenido uno de esos. Sólo Lily lo había hecho de esa manera y jamás se lo permitió a Albus.

Pero... había sido un abrazo _auténtico,_ nacido de un sentimiento puro y de verdad.

Chiquilla impertinente.

Se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa para aligerar los latidos furiosos. Descontrolados. Para disipar el olor de ella.

Cayó sobre la silla.

Tenía la mente en blanco. No sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir.

No terminó de ordenar los papeles y fue hacia su habitación.

No pudo dormir. Por suerte estaba acostumbrado a pasar las noches en vela.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry y Hermione paseaban junto al lago. Hacía un día nublado pero cálido, por lo que decidieron salir a caminar y tomar aire. No fueron con sus respectivos novios: la chica le pidió encarecidamente hablar con él a solas.

Sabía que Harry era el confidente de Ron y que éste le contaba más cosas de las que llegaría a decirle a ella. Así que creía que su amigo le diría algunas cosas, no todas, pero algunas importantes respecto a su novio.

Detuvieron su andar al mismo tiempo, como sabiendo que era el momento propicio para dar por iniciada la conversación principal.

Se sentaron sobre una roca grande y plana. El leve susurrar del lago en la orilla era relajante. Una brisa fresca y tenue revolvía apenas sus cabellos y veían cómo unas nubes negras se acercaban peligrosamente augurando las primeras lluvias.

Hermione cortó el silencio hablando en voz baja pero clara:

-Harry... sé que no hemos hablado mucho el último tiempo, pero también sé que sabes lo que está pasando entre Ron y yo- el chico le sostuvo la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Asintió con la cabeza-. Sabes... sé que no me dice todo lo que siente para... no sé, tal vez para no herirme... pero sé que a ti sí, y necesito saberlo.

Harry miró hacia el lago, pensativo. No quería hablar a espaldas de su mejor amigo, pero tampoco quería esconderle cosas a su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar en medio?

-Deberías hablarlo con él, Hermione- se sintió terrible al percibir la congoja de su amiga. La abrazó por los hombros intentando tranquilizarla-. Está bien... mira, Ron está algo confundido pero... ¡No lo malinterpretes!- añadió rápidamente cuando Hermione emitió un sollozo casi inaudible. La estrechó con más fuerza-. Él te quiere mucho, Hermione. Muchísimo. Es sólo que... ya sabes, siempre ha sido un poco torpe con las chicas.

-¿"Un poco"?- ironizó la chica enjugándose las lágrimas con la punta de su abrigo. Harry sonrió.

-Bueno, _bastante_ torpe- rectificó-. Lo que quiero decir es que... últimamente se ha estado preguntando muchas cosas ¿sabes?- se quedó en silencio al no saber cómo decir lo siguiente sin herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

-¿Qué cosas?- Harry había vuelto a mirar el lago con aire taciturno- ¿Qué cosas, Harry?- repitió-. Necesito saberlo... por favor.

Él suspiró largamente.

-Hermione de verdad creo que deberías hablar con él- insistió, pero ya se había metido hasta las orejas en aquel embrollo y debía contarle la verdad aunque le doliera. Se acomodó para quedar frente a ella y le acarició el dorso de la mano.

La actitud de su amigo no auguraba nada bueno, sabía que lo que vendría le caería como un balde de agua fría, fuese lo que fuese. Se irguió y levantó la barbilla.

-Ron no está seguro de su relación. Se pregunta constantemente si lo suyo funcionará o no. Te repito que te quiere mucho, pero está confundido- Hermione asintió juntando todas sus fuerzas, pero sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse dejando asomar lágrimas furtivas y traicioneras-. ¿Tú qué sientes, Hermione? Tienes claro que pase lo que pase nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos ¿no?- ella volvió a asentir.

-Muchas gracias, Harry. Eres un gran amigo- No aguantó más y se echó a llorar en su hombro. Él le daba palmaditas en la espalda y le pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-Ya... tranquila- Esperó unos minutos hasta que Hermione logró calmarse para volver a hablar-. ¿Y sabes qué? Da igual si siguen de novios o no, mientras seamos todos amigos estaremos bien, ¿no crees?- La tomó del mentón para mirarla a la cara y secarle las lágrimas con el dobladillo de su camisa-. Así sus discusiones serán más divertidas- dijo en tono jocoso. Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada y, como Harry no dejaba de escrutarla, se vio obligada a confesar:

-Harry... yo también me siento así. Lo quiero mucho... hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos... todos- Lo miró a los ojos esta vez sonriéndole sinceramente-. Aún así siento que... no tomamos la decisión correcta- Se le hacía bastante difícil exponer sus sentimientos pese a encontrarse con su mejor amigo, el que siempre la había apoyado y al que nunca ocultó nada-. Me pone muy triste... pero quizá fue un error.

-Quizá...-reafirmó él. Volvieron a abrazarse con cariño, como los hermanos que nunca tuvieron.

La tristeza le atenazaba el corazón. Había esperado tanto y deseado con tanto ahínco poder estar con Ron después de todos esos años, que el panorama que se planteaba frente a sus ojos la golpeó con brutalidad: no debían seguir juntos. No eran felices como novios... no era lo que buscaba.

* * *

-¿Me buscabas, Minerva?- Snape entró en el despacho de la directora sin tocar. Le molestaba que lo llamara para hablarle nimiedades de los estudiantes y demás, pero lo que más lo fastidiaba era ver la figura de Albus Dumbledore detrás de ella sonriéndole con complacencia, preparado para atacarlo en cualquier momento con algunos de sus disparates. Reprimió una sonrisa con habitual destreza.

-Severus... sí- contestó la bruja sentada detrás de su enorme escritorio e indicándole que tomara asiento frente a ella, a lo que el profesor obedeció de mala gana-. Quería hablar un tema contigo- Snape se mantuvo en silencio y se cruzó de piernas-. Es sobre la señorita Granger- Lo miró por sobre sus anteojos al mejor estilo Dumbledore. Él frunció el ceño y McGonagall percibió su exaltación.

Eso lo molestó aún más.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó volviendo a su expresión ilegible.

-Me enteré que le estás dando clases particulares de Pociones. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?-Mantenía la vista fija en sus ojos negros sin pestañear. El inusual modo perspicaz en el que había articulado cada palabra le pareció extraño. Como si lo hubiera descubierto cometiendo un delito y no se lo quisiera decir directamente.

-Lo... olvidé- dijo sin más, restándole importancia al asunto-. Y no son clases particulares- añadió con tono áspero alzando las cejas.

-Severus sabes que debes hacerme saber lo que ocurre con los estudiantes, tanto si es dentro del horario de clases como si no- Lo reprendía como si fuese un niño pequeño. Típico de ella-. ¿Sí?- Snape bajó la cabeza con solemnidad para dar a entender que lo había comprendido. No podía tratarla como a Albus, a quien desafiaba constantemente y no dudaba en soltarle todo lo que pensaba sobre los alumnos. El anciano director no era tan estricto.

-Si eso es todo...- Se dispuso a ponerse de pie cuando la voz de Minerva lo interrumpió:

-No. También quería saber cómo vas con eso- El hombre volvió a sentarse exhalando aire, dejando en claro su impaciencia.

-Bien- respondió sobriamente. McGonagall no se alteró por el tosco trato al que ya estaba habituada.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado ayudarla, es una jovencita muy hábil y le será bastante útil para su futuro- De nuevo ese tono como si supiera más de lo que hacía notar. Snape permaneció muy quieto, repasando las palabras en su mente-. ¿Por qué no incluyes a más alumnos?

-¿Por ejemplo?- Él sólo continuó la conversación por cortesía, ya que la pregunta le había parecido absolutamente estúpida.

-Longbottom- contestó la directora sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Snape no pudo evitar que un ruido seco, parecido a una risa, escapara de su boca.

-Longbottom no tiene remedio- replicó ante tan absurda idea.

-Si lo ayudas yo creo que sí- contraatacó Minerva, decidida a que su colega impartiera un curso privado de Pociones a los alumnos que lo quisieran.

-Tengo muchas cosas más de las que ocuparme, Minerva, y Granger es más que suficiente para hacerme perder el tiempo- Se inclinó hacia adelante poniendo los codos en las rodillas-. Además ella me lo pidió personalmente. Según mi criterio, el que lo quiera lo pedirá, yo juzgaré si lo merece o no... y si me disculpas- Se puso de pie para dar por terminada la charla, pero nuevamente se vio retenido.

-Te entiendo. No quería exigirte demasiado, Severus. Sé que llevar dos asignaturas es más pesado. Aún así... piénsalo- Ella también se puso de pie-. Intenta aprovechar el tiempo con la señorita Granger, es una bruja excepcional... quizá termines siendo tú el que aprenda algo más- Le sonrió como si fuera su madre... o su abuela. Snape giró sobre sus talones haciendo ondear su capa negra y salió tan rápido como había llegado.

¿Qué había sido eso? No lograba comprender esa forma tan rara de hablarle ni su actitud fuera de lugar. ¿Es que a todos les daban aires de Albus cuando tomaban el puesto de director? Deseó que nunca le llegara la hora.

¿Y qué podría llegar a aprender con Granger además de ser un sabelotodo cabeza dura? Seguramente Minerva ya estaba chocheando.

De súbito recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior: cuando en un arrebato le prestó su libro a la chiquilla insoportable y ella, así como así, lo abrazó. Tan naturalmente como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces. Sin miedo a que él la regañara, demostrando toda su valentía Gryffindor ("o insensatez Gryffindor"). Sin miedo a _él_.

* * *

Era miércoles y la clase de séptimo tenía examen teórico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos estaban inquietos: Snape no les había tomado ni un examen escrito, sólo les había pedido un montón de ensayos y habían tenido un par de clases de duelo, por lo que no estaban seguros de cómo sería.

Se hallaban sentados en orden esperando la llegada de su profesor. Mantenían conversaciones por lo bajo, acostumbrados a que Snape apareciera abruptamente en el aula y restara puntos a las casas de quien estuviera hablando.

Sentada como de costumbre en la primera fila se encontraba Hermione, alejada de los murmullos de sus compañeros, con las manos sudándole. Se arreglaba el cabello cada tanto.

Ron, unos cuantos puestos más atrás, no dejaba de mirarla. Había escogido sentarse en ese lugar para poder copiar si es que era necesario, no para alejarse de su novia. Sin embargo, ella no parecía nada contrariada con el mutismo en el que se había sumido su relación. Era demasiado tenso estar los dos solos.

De pronto, y como era de esperar, se abrió la puerta de golpe y todos se callaron. Snape caminó resueltamente dando zancadas hasta ponerse frente a la clase. Sin mediar palabra, agitó su varita y una docena de pergaminos voló hacia ellos. Repitió el movimiento y comenzaron a escribirse en el pizarrón las instrucciones del examen.

-A quien sorprenda mirando hacia el lado o hablando le quitaré el examen y le pondré la nota mínima- dijo en un tono casi inaudible que todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

Sin necesitar que dijera más, tomaron sus plumas y dieron comienzo.

Snape permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos uno por uno con total atención. Comenzó a pasearse entre los pupitres tal y como lo hacía durante las clases de Pociones.

Hermione, al notar que el profesor se ponía a caminar entre ellos, se puso sumamente nerviosa. Seguía con la pluma en alto, no había escrito absolutamente nada. Le daba la impresión de que cada vez que pasaba a su lado disminuía la velocidad. Pero sólo un poco.

Se esforzó al máximo por concentrarse en el pergamino que tenía frente a sus ojos, y por un momento lo consiguió. Respondió con rapidez y seguridad. Había estudiado mucho para ese examen, sabiendo que luego Snape volvería a recalcar lo sabelotodo que era, pero no le importaba. Quería ser la mejor de su clase.

Se detuvo ante una pregunta extremadamente complicada. Snape sí que se había esforzado en que ese examen fuera todo un dolor de cabeza. Contempló las líneas muchas veces mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, sabía la respuesta, sólo debía ordenar sus ideas.

Levantó la cabeza. Durante todo ese tiempo se había dicho a sí misma que por nada del mundo debería hacerlo, que él estaba adelante y no había nadie entre ellos más que la distancia. Pero era como un imán.

Se encontró con los ojos negros de su profesor. ¿La había estado mirando desde antes o lo hizo al ella hacerlo?... y para variar no le pudo quitar la vista de encima. No obstante, él desvió la mirada a otro lugar.

"Fue sólo una coincidencia". Logró convencerse de ello, de que Snape los observaba a todos y ella levantó la vista en el momento preciso para que sus ojos se encontrasen. Volvió a su trabajo, lista para responder a la última y tortuosa pregunta.

Le encantaba la reacción que producía en los chiquillos. Lo que él decía se cumplía sin chistar. Amaba esa sensación de poder.

Mientras caminaba, veía con los ojos entornados lo que escribían sus alumnos. Puras charlatanerías, los chicos no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que estaban haciendo. Al pasar por el puesto de Granger caminó más lentamente y... ¡sorpesa!: la chica tenía el pergamino en blanco. No le prestó mayor atención y fue hacia su escritorio.

Miraba cuidadosamente a cada uno, se había esmerado en que el examen fuera difícil para que se lo tomaran enserio (además que se regocijaba con las caras descompuestas que ponían). Escrutó el rostro de Granger, que ahora sí estaba escribiendo. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y movía los labios siguiendo el ritmo de su pluma. Estaba concentradísima.

Se sonrió.

Granger levantó la vista y lo pilló con los "ojos en la masa". Él, por instinto, desvió la mirada a un chico cualquiera. ¿Acababa de perder otra vez? La volvió a mirar para volver a la carga, pero ella había regresado a su tarea.

Pasada una hora nadie había terminado aún. Algunos se rascaban la cabeza y otros, ya rendidos, habían dejado la pluma a un lado para detenerse a pensar.

Hermione repasó varias veces su examen para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Según ella estaba perfecto. Fue la primera en levantarse. Con pasos seguros fue hasta donde Snape y le entregó el pergamino. Él alzó una ceja simulando sorpresa. Otra ironía. Ella levantó las suyas en señal de reto.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo? Ahora que toda la clase estaba presente no tuvo el coraje que la soledad le otorgaba, se dio la vuelta y salió del salón antes de que su mente comenzara a divagar y se quedara clavada en el suelo con los ojos pegados a los de él otra vez.

"¿Qué es esta tontería?".

¿Snape se daría cuenta de lo embotada que la dejaban sus ojos? ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a él? "Imposible. Soy sólo una alumna más... y me iré y vendrán muchas más...".

Cayó en la cuenta de eso: de que era su último año y que jamás volvería a Hogwarts y de que cada momento que estaba viviendo allí era el último.

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo. Una amargura inusitada le cosquilleó en los sesos. No había pensado en ello desde el primer día. Se le hacía tan natural aquel castillo, que no recordó que eran los últimos días que estaría en él.

Y fue en ese preciso instante en que decidió con total convicción que saborearía cada momento y que lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Sonrió al cruzársele un pensamiento vago: aprovecharía a Snape al máximo. En el último tiempo su cerebro se empecinaba en darle ese tipo de imprevistas jugarretas. Lo dejó pasar sin que le importara más de la cuenta.

De nuevo... _casi_ perfecto. Tiró el examen de Granger sobre el escritorio con absoluto desdén.

 _"... es una bruja excepcional",_ las palabras de McGonagall volvieron a resonar en sus oídos. Sí, bien, era una chiquilla bastante más avanzada para su edad, pero jamás admitiría que era _"excepcional"._

Tan inteligente como descarada. Actuó como si nada hace unos días atrás durante la clase de Pociones, después de abrazarlo. Y él tampoco dio muestras de estar trastocado.

Se frotó las sienes con una mano. No sabía cómo tratar con el extraño comportamiento de Granger, tanto que lo mantenía despierto hasta altas horas de la noche intentando darle un significado.

Era una atrevida. Tan simple como eso.

* * *

Durante la cena, Ron no dejó de soltar improperios contra el examen y contra Snape.

-¡Es un infeliz!- se quejaba al tiempo que desquitaba su enfado con un pobre trozo de pollo, haciéndolo trizas-. ¡¿Cómo puede hacer algo así?! Seguro que ni él es capaz de contestar bien a todo eso- Continuó rezongando un largo rato entre obscenidades.

-Ya cállate, Ron, ya lo entendimos- lo calló Ginny, harta del comportamiento infantil de su hermano.

-Además no estaba tan difícil, si hubieras estudiado te hubiera ido bien- repuso Hermione con frialdad, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Ron quedó estupefacto y se le cayó la comida de la boca. Era la primera vez que la chica le hablaba luego de su discusión en Las Tres Escobas.

Harry, Ginny y Neville los observaban como si estuvieran presenciando un partido de tenis.

-Harry, ¿les dijiste lo de Slughorn?- preguntó la pelirroja rompiendo el hielo. El chico se golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano, al parecer recordando algo importante.

-¡No! Lo había olvidado por completo- Se hizo hacia adelante para llamar la atención de sus amigos, que parecían no tener intención alguna de volver a mirarse en toda la vida-. Slughorn organizará una fiesta este sábado. Podríamos ir todos juntos... ya que es nuestro último año ¿no?- Harry estaba muy entusiasmado. Slughorn había incluido también a Ron, Neville y Luna al Club de las Eminencias por su participación activa en la guerra. Por fin podrían asistir todos.

Al principio, Hermione se había mostrado reacia a ir, no le hacía ninguna gracia ese tonto y selecto grupo de Slughorn, quien los reunía como si fuera cosas de las que jactarse. Sin embargo, tuvo que acceder ante la insistencia de sus amigos, que se negaban rotundamente a que no fuera.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Iré... pero hubieras avisado antes, Harry. ¿Ahora qué me pondré?- preguntó buscando una excusa que la librara.

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo- sentenció Ginny, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione bajó los hombros y suspiró cansada. No le animaba mucho la idea y revolvía el contenido de su plato de mala gana.

Iría con Ron por muy incómodo que le resultara, de todas formas seguían siendo una pareja.

Giró los ojos con fingida despreocupación hacia la larga mesa de profesores: Snape no estaba allí.

* * *

Ese viernes en la noche, Severus se encontraba en la habitación de su despacho leyendo un libro acomodado en su mullido sofá cuando oyó unos leves golpes en la puerta. Dejó de leer de inmediato.

-Pase- dijo con la voz más cascada de lo normal.

Hermione, como siempre, asomó la cabeza antes de entrar, en señal de respeto. Lo vio aparecer por una puerta lateral, la que asumía que daba a sus aposentos.

-Buenas noches, profesor- saludó, cohibida por el silencio total del hombre. Él no respondió, caminó hacia una de las tantas estanterías repletas de frascos y sacó unos cuantos, los dejó sobre la mesa de trabajo de ella, en el que reposaba su caldero, y la miró, invitándola a acercarse.

La chica avanzó dando pasos vacilantes. Algo en el ambiente le pesaba y le dificultaba la respiración. Miró un libro que estaba abierto sobre la mesa, el encabezado rezaba: "Filtro de Muertos en Vida". Se extrañó. Eso lo habían realizado antes en una clase de Slughorn en sexto, pero no dijo nada.

-Sé que ya lo hicieron con el profesor Slughorn, pero yo le mostraré una forma más... correcta de realizarlo- Fue lo primero que dijo, con un dejo de aburrimiento en la voz-. No le tomará mucho tiempo.

Hermione posó su vista sobre los ojos negros. No la miraba.

-Supongo que trae el libro que le presté.

-Sí, señor- respondió ella sacando rápidamente el viejo libro de entre su túnica.

-Muy bien. Ahí están indicados los pasos, sígalos al pie de la letra y cuando termine me llama- Y sin decir ni una palabra más, le dio la espalda volviendo por la puerta por la que había salido.

Se encontró sola en el despacho de Snape. ¿Eso sería todo? ¿Por qué tan distante? Se resignó ante de la idea de la tediosa tarea que tenía por delante.

Al rededor de una hora y media después, había terminado la poción con resultados fantásticos. Snape era enrealidad un verdadero genio de esa ciencia. Su inteligencia era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

Guardó la muestra en una pequeña ampolla y con un movimiento de su varita el caldero se vació.

No supo muy bien qué debia hacer. ¿Llamarlo desde ahí? ¿Gritarle? ¿Tocar a su habitación? No, eso sería demasiado... pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Se acercó temerosa a la puerta. No se atrevió a golpear, así que habló suavemente:

-¿Profesor?- Nada. Subió más la voz-. ¿Profesor Snape?- Oyó pisadas del otro lado y se alejó precipitadamente.

Él abrió la puerta y la quedó mirando. Hermione notó enfado en su gesto. ¿Por qué? Se sintió intimidada y apenas pudo articular palabra.

-Ya terminé, señor.

Snape la escrutó con los ojos de una forma tan inusual que le dio vergüenza. Sus mejillas tomaron un tenue color rojizo. Bajó la cabeza para que él no lo notara.

-¿Qué tiene, Granger?- Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho en La Madriguera. Hermione evocó ese momento y le dieron unas ganas tan extrañas de reír que no pudo contenerse. Era insólito. Intentaba aguantar la risa, pero se le hacía totalmente imposible controlar los espamos de su cuerpo, delatándola-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- inquirió Snape. Ella se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras que movía la otra de lado a lado para que no la tomara en cuenta.

De verdad intentaba dominar su cuerpo, pero _de verdad_ no podía. Era imposible. ¿Por qué rayos estaba ahí de pie frente a él riéndose como una lunática? Nada de aquello era divertido. Snape de seguro estaría pensando que se había vuelto loca por completo... bueno, ella también lo pensaba.

-Granger, ya basta- dijo él elevando la voz por sobre su tonto ataque de risa. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Logró hacerle perder los estribos. La tomó por los hombros sin medir su fuerza-. ¡Ya basta!- gritó, logrando que Hermione lo mirara a los ojos, pero no que dejara de sonreír.

El agarre del profesor pareció quemarle, se le erizó cada vello del cuerpo. Levantó la vista al sentir su tacto y sonrió.

"Estoy demente". No supo por qué llevó sus manos a los brazos de él. No era un intento de zafarse... era un intento de acercarse.

Se quedaron en esa posición tan sólo unos segundos. Snape la soltó, como si las manos de la chica le inyectaran veneno... y lo hacían.

Y la tibieza volvió. Dentro de su pecho, envolviendo como fuego el lugar donde lo había tocado.

Por lo menos logró hacerla callar.

-Tome- dijo ella extendiéndole la muestra de la poción-. Gracias- Esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia, ya no de diversión, si no de honesta gratitud.

-Lárguese- ordenó él, incapaz de soportar un minuto más la presencia de la muchacha.

Ella obedeció y se marchó sin despedirse.

Snape seguía mirando la puerta cerrada de su despacho, con los dientes apretados y las manos temblorosas.

Era demasiado extraño todo, demasiado nuevo para él. Odiaba lo que no entendía, y se odió por sentir cómo, poco a poco, la risa de Granger había comenzado a contagiarlo y cómo casi cae rendido por la tentación de largarse a reír .

Debía estar enfermo, era eso. Debía estar sufriendo alguna patología extraña propia de la vejez. Tal vez por eso Albus estaba tan mal de la cabeza.

"Tonta Granger... está _excepcionalmente_ loca".

Y sonrió.

* * *

Era sábado y todos estaban ya en el salón que había dispuesto Slughorn para celebrar la fiesta.

Hermione llevaba un sencillo vestido rojo que le prestó Ginny, sin mucho escote, ceñido en el torso y un poco más suelto de la cintura para abajo con delicados vuelos y tacones medio altos a juego. Una delgada cadena de oro reposaba sobre su pecho, reflejando destellos rojizos. Era un rubí, regalo de sus padres. Un tesoro para ella. Se había recogido el cabello y unos pocos rizos perfectamente definidos le caían sobre los hombros.

No quiso ponerse demasiado maquillaje, no se sentía muy cómoda con él. Se puso un poco de rubor, brillo de labios y se pintó las pestañas para hacerlas parecer más grandes.

Los camareros caminaban de acá para allá con bandejas en sus manos ofreciendo bocadillos y bebidas (algunas alcohólicas, cortesía del mismísimo profesor Slughorn, ya que la mayoría de los invitados era mayor de edad).

Los amigos se encontraban en una esquina apartada conversando animadamente. Todo iba bien, la verdad es que se lo estaban pasando de maravilla, salvo por la tensión que mantenían Ron y Hermione. El pelirrojo iba por su cuarto vaso de cerveza de manteca y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas. Ella también se sentía algo extraña por la ingesta de alcohol, pero poco le importaba en esos momentos, quería disfrutar lo que más pudiera.

De pronto notó que un chico alto y robusto la miraba desde el otro extremo del salón... y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se incomodó y se aferró al brazo de Ron. De un momento a otro el grupo se disolvió, dejándolos solos en una especie de encerrona.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Ron miraba a cualquier parte.

¿Qué hacer? Aunque habían sido amigos durante muchos años no quería estar a solas con él.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado?- preguntó el chico.

-Bien- fue su escueta respuesta-. ¿Y tú?

-Bien- Ron giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos con detenimiento. Tenía el semblante ensombrecido... parecía triste-. Voy al baño- dijo de repente, y la soltó.

Se había percatado de la insistencia con que el tipo ese miraba a Hermione. La había rondado toda la noche... y una sensación de enfado y angustia se entremezcló en su interior. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Había tomado una decisión, pero no era capaz de llevarla a cabo en ese momento. Hermione se merecía algo mejor, a alguien que la hiciera realmente feliz. No pudo aguantar más y se alejó cuanto antes de ella.

La chica se quedó parada allí. Atribulada. Intuía que algo malo pasaba por la mente de Ron.

Alguien a sus espaldas le habló al oído:

-¿Qué haces con el Weasley ese?- Ella dio un respingo y volteó: era el chico que la observaba. Al tenerlo tan cerca se dio cuenta que era un Ravenclaw de séptimo. Era guapo, pero no su tipo-. Eres mucho para él, Hermione-Sintió el olor a alcohol de su aliento-. Eres hermosa- los tragos demás hicieron mella en él, de seguro, porque la acorraló acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, buscando su boca. Insensato.

El muchacho apoyaba una mano en la pared y otra en su cintura para que ella no pudiera escapar, totalmente decidido a besarla de una vez. Hermione no supo qué hacer, fue un acercamiento tan brusco e inesperado que la dejó aturdida.

Sus labios estaban a sólo centímetros de tocarse. Entonces espabiló y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que reverberó en el salón. Todos voltearon a ver la escena. El chico no se movió de su lugar, pero de a poco la mejilla comenzaba a ponérsele muy roja. En un acto ajeno a la cordura, le sonrió.

-Me encantan las mujeres con carácter- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Ravenclaw cayó al suelo, dejando ver a un furioso Ron detrás de él.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- El pelirrojo jadeaba y sus ojos chispeaban de rabia.

-Nada... Ron, él se me acercó, yo... ¡Por eso lo golpeé!- dijo Hermione atropelladamente-. ¡No fue mi culpa!

-¡Seguro, crees que soy tan estúpido que te pones a tontear apenas me doy vuelta!- Ron estaba fuera de sí, enceguecido por la ira.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- gritó ella de vuelta ante tal increpación.

Todos los invitados estaban callados observando el penoso espectáculo.

Ron respiraba agitado. La tomó por el brazo y la condujo hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, se miraron a la cara. El chico daba vueltas por el pasillo revolviéndose el cabello, totalmente encolerizado. El alcohol había hecho estragos en él, no lograba mantener la calma, y ella tampoco estaba muy dentro de sus cabales.

-Ron... escúchame- Pero él levantó una mano para callarla, deteniendo su andar.

-No, Hermione, tú escúchame a mí por una vez- Le tembló la voz por la furia y la amargura-. Sólo quiero que me respondas algo- La muchacha lo miraba, impactada-. ¿Aún sientes algo por mí?

Ahora ella había recibido una bofetada. La cabeza le daba vueltas por esa y muchas razones. ¿Qué debía decir?

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Si diría la verdad, lo haría sin andarse con rodeos. Lo haría de forma tan ruda como lo era verdad en sí misma, en su forma más pura.

-No.

Simple, conciso, preciso.

La expresión de Ron cambió radicalmente. La miró con una tristeza tan profunda que le caló los huesos y se la transmitió.

-Lo siento, Ron... pero... creo que no debemos seguir con esto- dijo al tiempo que un par de tibias lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Lo sabía... lo sabía- repetía él-. Yo todavía te quiero, Hermione, pero sé que no eres feliz conmigo... como podrías serlo con otro.

-Ron... por favor... no digas eso- Se tapó la cara con las manos, consumida por la aflicción del rompimiento inminente.

-Es verdad- Se sentía algo borracho, y eso lo envalentonaba-. Sabes que es verdad. No quiero perderte- Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, borrando el camino que había marcado una lágrima-. No de esta manera.

Era como si un Dementor se hubiera instalado entre ellos, robándoles la alegría, arrebatándoselas sin piedad del corazón. Destrozándolos en mil pedazos.

-Entonces... ¿esto es todo?- preguntó Hermione dejando caer más lágrimas, dócil a su tacto. Ron esbozó una sonrisa que denotaba un dolor tan intenso que se le hizo insoportable seguir mirándolo.

-Supongo que sí- La abrazó con ternura-. Perdóname- La apretaba contra su cuerpo, sabiendo que la dejaba ir para siempre, sufriendo inmensamente.

-Yo... tampoco qui-quiero... perderte- Hermione hablaba entre sollozos e hipidos descontrolados. Había querido y creído que su relación sería eterna, que serían felices hasta el fin de sus días juntos.

Pero no.

La poca experiencia de sus sentimientos los había traicionado. Había nublado sus mentes impidiéndoles ver la realidad de que no existía un futuro para ellos por más que lo quisiesen. La euforia de su amor revelado había sido una simple utopía y ahora podían ver la verdad reflejada en sus lágrimas. Tan sólo habían cometido el pecado de ser jovenes jugando a amar.

Se mantuvieron abrazados un largo rato, sin querer soltarse, sabiendo que en el preciso momento en que lo hicieran todo habría terminado.

Ron tuvo la valentía de apartarla primero, tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios. Breve. Suave. Declarándole el amor que aún sentía... tanto que la dejaría, porque era lo que ella merecía... y él sólo quería verla feliz... y sabía que a su lado no lo sería.

El aplomo de Ron la devastó, despojándola de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para mantenerse cerca de él.

Su rostro sonriente, pero triste, era un fiel reflejo de su entereza. Comprendía que terminaba algo con una buena persona que la amaba desinteresadamente... pero no podía seguir con él. La congoja que le estrujaba el corazón era descomunal.

Lo apartó y caminó por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo. Quería perderse y que nunca jamás la encontraran.

* * *

Hermione lloraba.

A solas sentada en las escaleras de mármol que daban a las amplias puertas del Gran Salón. Alejada de las felices voces de la fiesta, alejada de sus amigos e intentando huir de los sentimientos. De todos ellos.

A su lado estaban sus zapatos, los que se sacó a medio camino para no hacer ruido.

Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, lo que no sabía era que dolería tanto.

Suerte que no se hubiera maquillado mucho.

Estaba desconsolada y no quería que nadie se le acercara. A quien se atreviera a hacerlo lo mandaría al diablo. Fuera quien fuera.

O eso pensaba hasta que oyó una voz grave y fría a sus espaldas:

-¿De nuevo jugando a las escondidas, señorita Granger?- Snape la iluminaba con la punta de su varita, y al reparar en el llanto de la chica se arrepintió de sus palabras. Ella apenas lo miró por encima del hombro sin hacerle caso.

La chica se mantuvo en su posición. Le daba exactamente igual lo que le pudiera decir o si la promesa que había hecho se iba al garete. Todo le daba igual.

-No, profesor. No estoy jugando- soltó con la voz ahogada.

¿Y ahora qué le pasaba? El día anterior no podía parar de reírse y ahora no paraba de llorar. "Mujeres...", pensó.

Sin embargo, no pudo alejarse. Estaba enraizado en el piso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Granger?- Lo dijo sin pensar. Le salió de adentro, de lo más profundo de su ser. Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo.

-Nada. Déjeme sola... porfavor- Sus sollozos se hacían aún más incontrolables cuando hablaba. Él estaba perplejo por la falta de cordura de la chica, que siempre se mostraba segura de sí misma, y, por alguna razón que no pudo entender, se enfadó con ella.

-No me diga que es por Weasley- Bajó un par de escalones para quedar frente a frente-. Es muy impropio de usted- Quería... _necesitaba_ que recobrara la compostura, que dejara de llorar de una vez.

-Usted no entiende nada... nada. No me moleste- dijo consumida por el dolor y confusa por el alcohol. De todas formas poco le importaba.

-Granger, mírese- Su voz fue tan dura y firme que la hizo levantar la mirada. Él vio sus ojos rojos y húmedos. Sintió algo removerse dentro-. Mírese y contrólese. Le han pasado cosas peores y está aquí llorando como una niña inmadura.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué él, el mismo Severus Snape, la estaba conteniendo? Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Realmente no quería verse tan deprimente ante él... no ante él.

Snape esta vez subió para ponerse a su altura, irguiéndose en todo su porte. Imponiendo su presencia.

Junto a él se sintió segura.

-Levántese- ordenó-. Ahora mismo.

Ella obedeció como si le estuviera dando instrucciones para realizar una poción, como si estuviera en su despacho. Se puso de pie y por primera vez notó lo alto que era: le sacaba, como mínimo, una cabeza.

Estaba a la altura de su pecho.

Se sintió algo más tranquila.

Pero... el dolor.

El dolor amenzaba con desplomarla una vez más.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El dolor del amor era demasiado terco.

-No puedo... no puedo- Se cubrió el rostro para que él no la viera llorar, para que no la viera tan frágil-. Me duele... me duele mucho.

Apoyó la frente en el pecho firme del profesor... que no se alejó. Sentía su respiración un tanto agitada.

De pronto una mano fue a parar a su hombro. Con delicadeza, casi con pudor. Como disculpándose por la inapropiada cercanía.

-El dolor pasa, Granger- El perfume de ella volvía a embargarlo, aturdiéndole los sentidos-. Con el tiempo. Ahora cálmese, usted no está para estas niñerías. Usted es...- Se retractó de sus palabras apenas las estaba diciendo, pero ya qué, si había empezado tenía que terminar-... más que esto.

Como el consuelo siempre lleva tras de sí desahogo, el llanto volvió a Hermione con más potencia que antes. Estaba destruida por dentro, y las palabras de su profesor sólo produjeron que se sintiera más mal... pero las necesitaba. Necesitaba un cable a tierra.

Y necesitaba con urgencia un abrazo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Snape. Era un abrazo sólido y desesperado. Le importó un pepino que fuera el gélido y huraño de su profesor de Pociones, sólo quería soltar todo lo que la acongojaba... pero no se esperaba que su cuerpo pudiera resultarle tan confortable y cálido.

Él lo vio venir. Tan sólo era una chiquilla que necesitaba alguien que la contuviera, y su reacción no era nada menos que algo esperable.

Al estar tan cerca notó que había estado bebiendo. Con razón estaba tan descontrolada.

Fue un impulso el que lo hizo mover sus propios brazos para rodear los hombros de ella. Abrazarla de vuelta.

Cuánto necesito él mismo de alguien que lo consolara cuando sufría el mayor dolor de su vida. Cuánto había ansiado un hombro sobre el que llorar, unas palabras amables... un poco de compasión fue lo único que pidió... y no hubo nadie.

Pero ahora estaba él para dar ayuda a una jovencita que sufría sola y en silencio.

Él no lo sabía... pero ella lo protegía de vuelta.

Se dejó llevar por el momento y la estrechó contra su pecho tomándola por la nuca levemente. Se permitió aquel breve instante para dejar salir su lado más humano, más vulnerable.

Apoyó con sutileza su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica. Sólo un momento. Ella enterraba el rostro contra su pecho, las lágrimas le humedecían la túnica, y lo estrechaba con fuerza con las manos en su espalda.

Nunca había tenido una cercanía tan verdadera. Nunca había experimentado tantos sentimientos en un acto tan simple como ese.

No pensó en nada más que proteger a la inocente criatura que tenía entre sus brazos. No pensó en lo correcto e incorrecto. Ni en su orgullo, ni en su pasado. Sólo le importó el presente... y el presente era _ella_.

Y lo disfrutó... por primera vez en su vida disfrutó de una cercanía apropiada.

* * *

 **¡Muy buenas! Quería subir este capítulo en unos días más pero no me pude aguantar. Si supieran que anoche me quedé escribiendo hasta las 3 de la madrugada me entenderían xD**

 **Severus ya va dejando a relucir su lado más humano. Me encanta juju**

 **Espero que les guste y, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **¡Un beso!**


	8. Presente de Oportunidad

**Presente de Oportunidad**

-¿Seguro no lo imaginaste?- preguntó Ginny, notoriamente shockeada.

Estaba en su habitación con Hermione, quien, entre lágrimas, le había contado con detalle lo sucedido con Ron, a lo que la pelirroja se mostró comprensiva, diciéndole que se veía venir y que sería mejor para los dos. Pero lo que más la impactó había sido la parte en que Snape consoló a Hermione... ¡abrazándola!

Tenía la seguridad de que su amiga no recordaba bien por haber bebido tanto. Era imposible que ese tipo... no... ni siquiera lo podía concebir.

-Ginny, sí pasó- insistió Hermione. Había logrado dejar de llorar luego de horas interminables conversando con su amiga. Sentía los ojos hinchados.

La chica la escrutó como si tuviera una enfermedad rara e intratable.

-¡Rayos, Hermione! ¿Y cómo fue que pasó?

-La verdad... no tengo ni idea- confesó. Aunque había repasado un centenar de veces la escena en su mente, todo se tornaba confuso. El rompimiento con Ron la había alterado demasiado como para poder recordarlo con claridad-. Sólo recuerdo que... Snape llegó, me dijo que dejara de actuar como una niña inmadura y...- Se vio interrumpida por un súbito recuerdo. Ginny no le quitaba la vista de encima, desesperada por escuchar lo que venía.

-¿Y? ¡Vamos, cuenta!

-Bueno... me dijo que yo era... más que eso. Me sentía muy mal, Ginny, así que sólo lo abracé... y me abrazó- explicó en tono de disculpa. Tenía la mirada perdida en un punto inexacto-. Sólo eso.

Su amiga tenía los ojos como platos.

Hermione, sin saber por qué, se ruborizó. Había pasado por alto las palabras de Snape al sentirse tan terriblemente devastada. Sólo había querido desahogarse.

Sí recordaba muy bien que el profesor la había alejado de él repentinamente mirando hacia los lados, como temiendo que alguien los hubiera visto. La envió de vuelta a su Sala Común y, claro, le restó cinco puntos a Gryffindor.

Había sido sumamente extraño, y la cara de Ginny era la mejor expresión de ello.

Recordó la delicadeza de sus brazos y cómo la había estrechado contra él casi con... ternura. Sonrió al ver que sus especulaciones eran ciertas: él sí los quería.

* * *

Snape se reprochó a sí mismo hasta el cansancio. Era de madrugada y sus pasos resonaban por todo el castillo. ¿Qué se suponía que acababa de hacer? ¿Estaba loco o qué?

Pero es que no pudo no sentir lástima por ella. Estaba desquiciado.

Veía dejar atrás las armaduras raudamente por el rabillo del ojo por la velocidad a la que movía sus piernas, deseando destruir todas y cada una de ellas a patadas.

Se estaba ablandando. No. Granger lo estaba ablandando con su ridículo trato y estúpido llanto. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué había nacido dentro de él para cometer aquella locura?

Por fin decidió volver a su despacho. Había sido mucho para una sola noche.

Al llegar, consideró seriamente en acabar con las clases particulares que le daba a la chica. "No son clases particulares", se dijo, enfadándose aún más.

¿Por qué estaba tan fuera de sí?

Se tiró en la cama sin siquiera quitarse su larga capa negra.

Cerró los ojos... pero no fue la mejor de las decisiones. Sólo podía verse a sí mismo aferrando el cuerpo de ella, volviendo a sentir su aroma, tocando su cabello. Podía verla en un vestido rojo. Podía verla convertida en una mujer.

Los abrió, espantado. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿En qué momento del camino esa insufrible niña sabelotodo había crecido tanto? ¿Tan viejo estaba que apenas y sentía el paso de los años?

Pues sí que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la vio por primera vez, siendo apenas una chiquilla que creía saberlo todo y ansiaba comerse el mundo a mordiscos. La había visto crecer entre esas paredes. La había visto formar su carácter, su personalidad y haber construido a su alrededor la imagen de la chica lista y dura que su único amor eran los libros.

Realmente estaba viejo, pues sólo los viejos se sorprendían de sí mismos por cosas como esas.

Se estremeció con sólo pensarlo. Jamás había experimentado algo así. Sólo se había acercado a algunas mujeres movido por el más primitivo de sus instintos, para satisfacer sus propios deseos. Nunca para darles algo a cambio.

Estaba Lily, quien fue su mejor amiga... pero quien también lo abandonó sabiendo que estaba perdido en un mundo que no conocía y en el que estaba completamente solo. A ella la amó con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, sólo él lo había sentido. No tenía idea lo que era ser correspondido.

¿Y, por los mil demonios, por qué el recuerdo de Granger lo había llevado a reflexionar semejantes cosas?

Tuvo que admitirlo: la chiquilla lo quería. ¿Por qué? Ni idea.. o tal vez sí lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo. Estaba destinado a ser odiado por todos. No podía ser que esa mocosa sintiera cariño por él. Ella, de entre todos los seres humanos. Los demás llegaban sólo a admirarlo, inclusive el detestable de Potter. Pero Granger... _lo quería_.

¿Y él?

* * *

Se acercaban los exámenes del final del trimestre y, con ellos, las vacaciones de navidad.

No había sido fácil para nadie sobrellevar la ruptura de Ron y Hermione, ya que ellos no se atrevían a acercarse y sus amigos debían repartir el tiempo separándose para estar con cada uno. Ni siquiera iban juntos a la cabaña de Hagrid a pasar el rato. A Harry la situación lo mantenía constantemente afligido, no quería ni pensar en que sus amigos no fueran capaces de reponerse. Siempre habían estado juntos y la sola idea de separarse lo carcomía por dentro.

Hermione se pasaba el día entero en la biblioteca y las pocas veces que se la podía ver en la Sala Común se limitaba a leer un libro viejo y gastado en la butaca más alejada posible. Lo llevaba consigo a todos lados. Su lectura se había vuelto tan obsesiva como cuando Harry había tenido el libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

Era curioso, muy curioso y hasta divertido que los hubiera escrito la misma persona.

No le había hablado a nadie sobre eso. Era como una especie de pacto secreto que tenía con su profesor. Aunque él nunca le dijo que era un secreto, ella sentía que le debía lealtad.

Le gustaban las noches en que iba al despacho de Snape. Todas las semanas ansiaba que llegara rápido el momento de ir allí. Aunque no hablaran casi nada, estar en su compañía la hacía sentir bien. Había llegado a gustarle el olor a sustancias extrañas que parecía estar impregnado en las paredes, y los vapores que emanaban de su caldero y producían estragos en su cabello, abultándolo aún más en rizos desordenados.

No hablaron de lo ocurrido la noche de la fiesta. Ella había querido agradecerle, pero el hombre la interrumpía o cambiaba el tema siempre que lo intentaba. Tampoco hubo acercamientos ni palabras más de las mínimamente requeridas.

Aún así, notaba un comportamiento distinto en él. Como si algo hubiera cambiado. No sabía muy bien qué, pero lo sabía... y lo averiguaría.

Le daba la sensación de que a Snape no se le hacía tan desagradable su presencia como solía serlo. O por lo menos había dejado de decirle que le hacía perder el tiempo y que no se tardara para dejarlo tranquilo.

Aquellas sesiones eran la mejor excusa para alejarse de sus amigos. Más específicamente de Ron. Quería recuperar su amistad, pero sabía que aún no era el momento de hablar de ello. Dejaría que pasara un tiempo.

Quedaban una semana para que llegaran las vacaciones y Hermione, como era su costumbre cada viernes, leía con afán frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común, mirando su reloj reiteradamente.

Harry y Ginny cruzaron una mirada y fueron hacia ella.

-¿Aún lees eso?- preguntó la pelirroja asomándose sobre el respaldo del asiento. Su amiga no dio muestras de sorpresa por su sorpresiva aparición.

-Sí, aún- respondió sin despegar los ojos de su lectura.

-¿Qué es?- Era algo que le había querido preguntar hacia tiempo, cuando la veía leer a escondidas durante la noche.

-Es sólo un libro, Ginny- A Hermione le había malhumorado la pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que leyera?

-Eso es obvio, pero... ¿de qué es?

-De Pociones- bufó por la molesta insistencia.

-¿De Pociones? Vaya, sí que te has tomado enserio lo de tus clases privadas con Snape- Ginny esbozó una sonrisa infantil y se sentó al lado de ella. Con un rápido movimiento le quitó el libro de las manos y lo inspeccionó- No se parece a ningún libro de Pociones... que yo haya visto, al menos. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-!Ginny, ya para!- Hermione estiraba el brazo desesperada por recuperar _su_ libro, pero ante la terquedad de su amiga tuvo que ceder- Lo saqué de... de la biblioteca. ¿Feliz?

-Eres una pésima mentirosa, Hermione- Se levantó y le pasó el gastado libro a su novio-. ¿Tú qué opinas, Harry?- Él le echó una veloz ojeada y se sorprendió ante lo que vio: estaba escrito a mano... y era la letra de Snape.

-Hermione... ¿Es...?- Ella observó su reloj y se incorporó del sillón de golpe.

-Dámelo- ordenó, y Harry se lo pasó sin replicar. Al tenerlo de vuelta en sus manos, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica y se marchó por el retrato de la Dama Gorda sin decir más.

Harry miró a Ginny expresando absoluta perplejidad.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué viste?- inquirió ella, zarandeándolo.

-Es de Snape.

-¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar. Al parecer había escuchado mal.

-El libro, es de Snape. Reconozco su letra, la reconocería donde fuera.

-¿Seguro?- Harry asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Amaba resolver enigmas, y la verdad le hacían en falta-. Así que es de él- Se sentaron donde antes había estado su amiga, mirando el fuego.

-Pero... ¿Por qué lo tiene Hermione?

-Tal vez Snape se lo prestó- soltó Ginny, despreocupadamente.

-¿Prestárselo? No lo creo- dudó él. ¿Snape prestándole un libro escrito por él mismo a Hermione?- Seguro estaba en la biblioteca.

-Lo dudo mucho, Harry- La chica ya no podía con las ganas de contarle el episodio de Hermione y el profesor. No creía que a su amiga le molestara que lo hiciera, además era Harry, no un chismoso cualquiera. Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro-. Oye... creo que deberías saber algo.

Él escuchó el relato de Ginny con atención, y a medida que avanzaba más en la historia, se le abría más y más la mandíbula.

-Algo se traen esos dos- culminó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en su rostro. Como si hubiera descifrado el misterio.

-¡Ginny! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir algo así!?- exclamó Harry, escandalizado con la suposición de su novia- Es Snape del que hablamos, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y Hermione!

-¡Ay, Harry! No me refería a algo... amoroso- Hizo una mueca al imaginarse al profesor de Pociones besando a su amiga-. Hablaba de... ¡No lo sé, pero algo!- El chico se mantuvo pensativo un momento.

-Puede ser... -Se tapó la boca para contener un bostezo-. Bueno, después veremos qué pasa- Ginny volvió a sonreír.

-Después veremos qué pasa...

* * *

Snape le dijo que terminarían de preparar una poción en la que el profesor Slughorn llevaba trabajando durante unos meses y que no podría finalizar porque volvería a su casa durante las vacaciones. Y le bailó el alma del gusto cuando se enteró que era nada más y nada menos que _Felix Felicis._

Siempre había querido saber bien cómo se realizaba esa complicadísima poción, y sabía que (aunque no hubiera visto la preparación completa) junto a su profesor sería una experiencia magnífica.

Él le había explicado, tiempo atrás, que no podrían hacerla por cuestiones de tiempo, y resultaba que al final sí podrían. Estaba sumamente feliz, tanto que Snape logró darse cuenta.

-¿Y ahora por qué está tan contenta, Granger?- inquirió mientras revolvía con extremo cuidado el contenido de un pequeño caldero.

-Es sólo que... me alegra poder verlo preparar esta poción- contestó ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El profesor esbozó una sonrisa torcida-. ¿Por qué?

-Pensaba que odiaba preparar pociones.

-Odiaba... en pasado- replicó. Su corazón comenzó a retumbar con tanta violencia que le palpitaban hasta los oídos. Snape había iniciado una conversación-. He tenido un buen maestro- agregó, y él movió los ojos para mirarla por encima del caldero. Soltó un gruñido mientras volvía a su trabajo.

Hermione sólo observaba. Qué irónicamente suertuda había sido. Presenciar aquella preparación era un verdadero privilegio, y mayor aún ver cómo Snape lo hacía. Con tanta dedicación, concentración y delicadeza. Sus manos experimentadas se movían casi por cuenta propia. Era verlo hacer una obra de arte.

Por un momento se ensimismó tanto en los movimientos de su profesor, que olvidó lo que estaba sucediendo y se quedó contemplando su rostro: tenía el ceño fruncido, pero el gesto sereno, los ojos entrecerrados, dos cortinas negras de pelo le caían a los lados. No se parecía al Snape de siempre. Continuó recorriendo sus facciones, aquella nariz tan suya, sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas por el calor. Hermione sonrió. Le pareció más vivo y más real que nunca. Siguió su camino hasta detenerse en su boca entreabierta, se mordía levemente el labio inferior debido a la concentración. Y no pudo despegar los ojos de ese lugar. Tenía la respiración acelerada.

De pronto la voz ronca de él la hizo volver a la realidad:

-¿Me escuchó?- Ella pegó un respingo, asustada.

-Eh... yo... ¿Qué?- El hombre exhaló con impaciencia.

-Si tanto le gusta, como acaba de decir, debería poner atención- sentenció, enfadado, alzando una ceja-. Dije que hay que dejarla reposar esta noche... así que es todo por hoy.

-¿Es... todo?- La decepción ahogó su reciente dicha. Snape la miró, parecía confundido.

-¿Esperaba más?

-No, es que...- Si la clase de esa noche había terminado, significaba que no volverían a verse hasta después de las vacaciones. ¿Cómo no había caído en cuenta de ello? Al día siguiente partiría de vuelta a casa. No sabía qué decir, pero debía decir algo.

-Continuaremos después de vacaciones- Esas palabras fueron el detonante que necesitaba su valentía para estallar.

-Lo voy a extrañar- dijo apresuradamente, y ante la mirada de desconcierto de su profesor, añadió- Las clases y todo eso.

-Claro... con lo poco que le gusta estudiar- ironizó.

De nuevo ese silencio que antecedía a una acción intempestiva de Granger. Sabía que la chica no se contentaría con haberse quedado mirándolo (porque sí que se había dado cuenta) y haría alguna tontería en uno de esos arrebatos suyos... y él aguardaba que lo hiciera. Cualquier cosa. Tenía la total certeza de que haría algo.

Así que esperó.

Hermione, completamente ruborizada, comenzó a recoger sus cosas. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Por qué lo había mirado de esa forma? No tenía respuesta alguna. Sólo sabía que no había querido dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando estaba lista, se dirigió a él con decisión. Le cosquilleaba el vientre con la sola idea de lo que se había dispuesto a hacer. Ya estaban uno frente al otro, jugando a la guerra de miradas. Le gustaba esa sensación.

-Será hasta entonces- dijo ella, levantando una ceja, imitándolo. A él le divirtió el gesto y se le escapó una sonrisa que hizo desaparecer en el instante, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Por primera vez en toda su vida lo vio sonreír. Tal vez era la única persona en todo Hogwarts y en el mundo entero que lo había visto hacerlo.

Fingió no haberlo notado para no incomodarlo.

"Con lo incómodo que se sentirá cuando lo haga...", suspiró largamente y entonces Snape supo que se venía el momento. Se tensó. Ese suspiro no podía significar otra cosa.

-Gracias por su tiempo- Se acercó más a él y se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar su cara.

Eso sí que no lo había previsto, y no supo qué hacer. Sintió el impulso de empujarla para que se alejara, pero era como si le hubieran hecho un _P_ _etrificus Totalus._ No era capaz de moverse... y es que en el fondo no quería hacerlo.

Hermione creyó que él haría cualquier cosa para evitar su acercamiento, y estaba ahí sin hacer nada, con el rostro serio como una estatua. Esperándola. Por lo tanto qué más podía hacer que consumar sus intenciones.

Se aproximó con premura antes de que los nervios la traicionaran y le plantó un sutil beso en la mejilla. Se mantuvo así un segundo más de lo necesario sintiendo el contacto con su piel. Volvió a su postura y le sorprendió de sobremanera que Snape estuviera con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si lo hubiera herido. Hasta que los abrió rápidamente.

Si fue una eternidad o tan sólo un fugaz parpadeo el que sostuvieron la mirada, no lo sabían.

La chica se acomodó la mochila al hombro, fue hacia la puerta del despacho que tanto había aprendido a querer y dio media vuelta antes de salir.

-Debería sonreír más a menudo, profesor- Lo miró profundamente una última vez-. Feliz navidad- Y se fue dejándolo a solas.

* * *

"Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no...", cerró la puerta tras de sí y tuvo que dominar las terribles ganas que tenía de ponerse a correr, de huir antes de que Snape saliera a su encuentro para reprocharla.

"¡Por las barbas y calzones de Merlín!, ¡¿qué hice?!". Estaba completamente segura que lo oiría gritar a sus espaldas que no volviera a asomar las narices por ahí de nuevo. Pero nunca pasó.

* * *

Era surrealista. ¿Granger le dio un beso? ¡¿Y le había gustado?! Estaba enfermo, si sólo era una niña.

"¡Una niña estúpida!". Estúpida y atrevida. Se restregó la mejilla con desespero. Borraría cualquier rastro de los labios de ella aunque tuviera que arrancarse la piel. No podía permitirse sentir algo así: que había deseado que nunca se separara.

* * *

El día que se marchó de Hogwarts no vio a Snape por ninguna parte por más que lo buscó entre la multitud. Era consciente de que ese comportamiento no era para nada normal, pero sólo quería verlo, no tenía nada de malo... ¿o sí?

Durante el viaje fue con Luna y Ginny, mientras que Harry y Neville estaban con Ron. En la plataforma se encontró con sus padres y se despidió de los demás de lejos, agitando la mano.

Subió el equipaje a su habitación y deseó dejar de pensar por un momento, para que aquella desagradable sensación que la había acompañado durante todo el día la dejara en paz. Se sentía eufórica y tenía ganas de correr y saltar por todos lados, y no sabía a qué se debía. No había ocurrido nada en particular que la pudiera tener así.

Paseó los ojos por su cuarto y los cerró, dejándose invadir por la apacible tranquilidad que le traía su hogar.

El revoltijo en su estómago y el ímpetu seguían allí, no podía sacárselos de adentro. Tenía miles de cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza y ni podía controlarlas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Su madre la llamó a cenar y se alegró de tener algo que hacer que no fuera quedarse ahí sintiéndose tan rara.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las clases, cariño?- preguntó su padre cuando estaban todos sentados a la mesa.

-Bien. Es muy raro estar de vuelta, pero me gusta- contestó Hermione sonriendo ampliamente-. Aunque... es triste pensar que sólo me quedan unos meses- Ellos la observaron con afecto.

-Es normal que te sientas así, hija- dijo su madre, tomándola de la mano-. ¡Sólo tienes que aprovecharlo al máximo!

-Lo sé- Había adoptado un aire melancólico, pero mantenía el gesto de felicidad-. Eso hago- Su madre entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una sonrisa pícara, con ese típico gesto maternal que indicaba que sabía con presición lo que pasaba por la mente de su hija.

-¿Extrañas a Ronald?- La chica se removió en su asiento-. ¿Pasó algo con él?- Hermione titubeó antes de poder hablar, se le notaba a kilómetros que la pregunta la había turbado.

-No- respondió con la voz apagada. La mujer cambió de tema rápidamente, consciente de que era un asunto sensible que tendría que tratar con ella a solas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Hermione subió a su cuarto con prisa diciendo que estaba muy cansada y se iría a recostar. Su madre fue tras ella.

-¿Hermione? ¿Corazón?- Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta con suavidad-. ¿Qué sucedió? Puedes contarme- dijo, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Terminé con él- sentenció, y se sorprendió de sí misma por la firmeza de su voz.

-Oh, mi niña- La abrazó por los hombros creyendo que su hija estaría devastada.

-Estoy bien, mamá, no te preocupes- dijo, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo con sinceridad.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto que sí. Somos buenos amigos, eso es todo.

-Qué bueno que te lo tomes así, hija- La observó intentando descubrir algún indicio de mentira en su rostro, pero no lo encontró-. Ron es buen muchacho.

-Sí- afirmó Hermione, volviendo la vista hacia sus manos. Se mantuvieron calladas durante largo rato.

-Sé que algo te pasa, Hermione. ¿En qué piensas?

-En nada. Sólo que me apena saber que dejaré el colegio este año- Estaba segura que era eso lo que la tenía tan confusa. Su madre volvió a sonreírle.

-Sé que no es sólo eso. Estoy segura que se trata de algo más, y sabes que el instinto de madre nunca falla.

-No es nada, enserio- insistió Hermione.

-¿Sabes? Perdóname que te lo diga, pero tienes cara de estar enamorada.

-¡Ay, mamá! Te dije que rompí con Ron y que somos buenos amigos, no estoy enamorada de él- Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Sí, lo sé. Sólo estoy diciendo que estás con cara de enamorada. Es la misma que tenías cuando trajiste a Ronald a la casa. A mí no me engañas, jovencita, ¿quién es el afortunado?- inquirió, acercándose más a la chica, como si fuera toda una adolescente.

-¡Nadie, mamá! Ya basta- dijo, riendo de manera nerviosa.

-Bueno, bueno, como quieras. Pero no creas que volverás a esa escuela si no me dices de quién se trata, ¿eh?- Su hija puso los ojos en blanco, asintiendo con la cabeza de mala manera. La mujer le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

A Hermione se le estrujaron las tripas aún más que antes. ¿De verdad daba esa impresión? Pero si no estaba enamorada de nadie y tampoco había ningún candidato haciendo fila como para que siquiera llegara a sentir un ínfimo encaprichamiento. Por lo menos no que supiera.

Su madre sólo había logrado avivar las dudas que tenía en la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a tener cara de enamorada si sentía una profunda tristeza por haber cortado con Ron y quizá haber perdido también su amistad? Tenía que estar imaginándose cosas.

Por otro lado estaba esa desconocida sensación que presionaba contra su pecho, queriendo salir en forma de desbordante energía.

Se pasó la mano donde la había besado su madre y una imagen fue a parar a su cabeza instantáneamente, como una película pasando muy lento frente a sus ojos.

"No... no, no, no. No puede ser. No puedo estar..."

* * *

Se sentía deprimido. Consumido por la monotonía de los días que transcurrían con lentitud. Sin nada que hacer en aquel enorme y vacío castillo. Podría haber vuelto a su casa, pero el cuento no habría cambiado. Era menos penoso quedarse en Hogwarts. Mientras tanto continuaría preparando la poción que el tarado de Horace había dejado a medias, sólo por cumplir.

Había pasado una semana desde que iniciaron las vacaciones y ya se estaba desesperando por hacer algo útil.

Así que una noche decidió, con desgano, ir al despacho de McGonagall. Sólo sería para distraerse y dejar a un lado el asqueroso aburrimiento al que estaba siendo sometido. Aprovechó que la directora no estaba para colarse.

La escalera de caracol giró sobre sí misma. Entró discretamente, como temiendo que alguien lo descubriera. Cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió al cuadro que más detestaba de todo el colegio.

Albus lo miraba sorprendido desde la pared.

-¡Buenos días, Severus!- saludó el anciano con vehemencia- ¿A qué se debe esta agradable sorpresa?- Snape hizo un gesto de molestia al escucharlo.

-A nada.

-¿A nada? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Dumbledore, alzando las cejas y observándolo de esa forma que tanto lo irritaba.

-¿No puedo sólo venir?- contraatacó él, y soltó aire. El viejo lo había derrotado de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo con tanta facilidad?- Vine a... conversar. Estoy aburrido como el demonio.

-¿Aburrido? Vaya, pero si siempre gozaste de esta época del año, Severus. Decías que era un placer tener a los chicos lejos de aquí.

-En ningún momento he dicho lo contrario, Albus- respondió. No echaba para nada de menos a los mocosos. Sólo estaba muy aburrido.

-Bien. ¿De qué quieres conversar?- El profesor se quedó sin palabras. Él jamás había sido el que iniciaba las conversaciones, esperaba que Dumbledore lo hiciera, como siempre. Lo tomó por sorpresa- ¿De cualquier cosa? Porque todavía me quedan millones de anécdotas para contarte. Como aquella vez cuando el profesor Dippet...

-¡No quiero escuchar tus historias!- exclamó Snape, antes de que el chiflado anciano comenzara uno de sus ataques de verborrea.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo, bastante sorprendido- ¿Entonces? ¿Hay algo en especial de lo que quieras hablar, Severus?- El ex director lo estudió con la mirada como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado. Para ser un simple cuadro parecía saberlo todo.

-No.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí- En ese momento le pareció una idea terrible haber ido allí.

-¿Se trata de la señorita Granger?- Albus esbozó una sonrisa tan amplia que Snape pensó que se estaba burlando de él... pero sintió terror al pensar que el anciano supiera lo sucedido con la chica.

-¿Por qué se trataría de esa insufrible chiquilla?- Dumbledore hizo un gesto dubitativo y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Tú dime- Snape se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y suspiró. ¿Cuál era el afán de todos por hablarle de ella? ¿Era una especie de complot en su contra?- Deja de hacerte tantos problemas, muchacho. Le has tomado cariño y no es nada malo, ¿qué te aqueja tanto?

-No le he tomado... cariño. No tienes idea de lo que dices.

-A mí me parece que sí- sentenció el anciano con absoluta convicción-. Si no, ¿por qué la abrazaste?- El estupor se apoderó de su cuerpo, y se quedó observando al anciano sin parpadear-. Sí, lo sé. Los retratos no estamos ciegos, Severus.

-Lo hice porque... ella me abrazó a mí primero.

-Y tú de vuelta.

-¿Y qué?

-Nada- El anciano lo miraba con evidente gozo-. Ya te lo dije una vez: no dejes que esta vez se te escape.

-¿Qué se me escape qué?- La conversación había tomado un giro inesperado y se le estaba antojando un tanto absurda.

-La oportunidad- dijo Dumbledore desenfadadamente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿De qué oportunidad me estás hablando, Albus?- Snape comenzó a dar vueltas en el despacho. Se quedaba sabiendo que podía irse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él.

-La oportunidad de ser feliz, Severus. De volver a sentir- El profesor se detuvo en seco ante aquella descabellada declaración.

-¿Qué? ¿Insinúas que esa niña me está dando la oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Te volviste loco?

-No lo estoy insinuando, te lo estoy diciendo. Yo soy el que no tiene esperanzas, sólo soy una pintura, recuérdalo... pero tú si la tienes. Aprovéchala.

-Esta conversación no tiene sentido- Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la salida. Realmente había sido una muy mala idea ir a hablar con él.

-¡Date otra oportunidad, Severus! ¡Confía en mí!- Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar del director antes de cerrar la puerta.

Caminaba hacia su despacho, totalmente encolerizado.

"¿Granger? ¿Hacerme feliz a mí? Qué estupidez más grande".

* * *

El día de navidad fue despertado por unos leves golpes en la ventana de su habitación. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, era una costumbre que había adquirido durante sus años de espía, en los que no se podía permitir el letargo típico del despertar, logrando tener el sueño más ligero que una pluma, además de infinitas noches de insomnio.

Una lechuza moteada esperaba afuera, cubriéndose con un ala de la nieve que arreciaba sin piedad. Llevaba una carta atada a la pata. Snape abrió la ventana y una fuerte ventisca lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos. El animal entró desesperado, se posó en su mesita de noche y se agitó para quitarse la nieve de encima.

Desconcertado, el profesor se aproximó y desató el pergamino, a lo que la lechuza batió sus alas y desapareció por donde había llegado.

Fue a cerrar la ventana con dificultad. Volvió a la cama y se sentó. El sobre estaba en blanco por fuera. Era pequeño. Lo rasgó y leyó rápidamente.

 _¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _H. Granger_

Releyó la carta unas cuantas veces, luego la arrugó con el puño y la lanzó al suelo, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

El día anterior a la navidad, Hermione se encontraba escribiendo con esmero en el escritorio de su habitación, que estaba echa un desastre: más de una docena de bolas de papel cubrían la alfombra y el equipaje a medio deshacer estaba desparramado por cualquier parte.

Hasta que no cumpliera la misión que se había propuesto, no sería capaz de ordenar. ¿Cómo podría lograrlo si en su cabeza se batía una lucha mucho más caótica?

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de mandarle algo de regalo luego de lo que había descubierto gracias a la aguda percepción de su madre (cosa que ella no sabía). Sin embargo, _jamás_ se lo confesaría.

No podía decírselo a nadie. Hasta ella misma se lo negó un millón de veces. No había querido ver lo que estaba claro frente a sus ojos, pero no a su corazón.

Tenía tantas razones para no sentirlo, repasó cada una de ellas con detenimiento y tratando de ser lo más objetiva posible. ¿Pero cómo podía ser objetiva si lo que sentía, lo sentía y listo? Ya estaba.

Suspiró de cansancio cuando logró dar con las palabras correctas para escribirle. Ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza que había en su casa. Era de sus padres para que pudieran comunicarse cuando iba al colegio, ya que ella no tenía una.

La vio volar, perdiéndose en el horizonte, al igual que sus pensamientos. El aire helado le enrojeció la nariz y las mejillas, pero no logró apagar el fuego que crepitaba dentro suyo.

Lo había admitido hace unos días atrás. Había admitido que su madre tenía razón (claro que no se lo dijo): tenía cara de enamorada porque... estaba enamorada. Sonrió, y el rubor que cubrió su rostro no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

Estaba enamorada de Severus Snape.

* * *

 **De nuevo estoy de vuelta mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Es que no puedo parar de escribir, la inspiración no me quiere dejar tranquila... ¡Y me encanta!**

 **De a poquito se van acercando, y de a poquito lo van a seguir haciendo.**

 **Esperando que les guste, muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, ¡me hacen feliz! Ustedes son la fuente de mi inspiración.**

 **¡Un beso! (en la mejilla)**


	9. Un Buen Plan

**Un Buen Plan**

Las pocas veces que pudo dormir las noches siguientes, fue víctima de incesantes pesadillas. En ellas se veía a sí mismo en un cementerio, frente a una lápida, pero no podía leer la inscripción. Detrás de él escuchaba la voz de Voldemort hablándole en susurros, tampoco entendía lo que decía. Sólo sentía que estaba a punto de morir y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Sostenía su varita con fuerza para contraatacar en cualquier momento. Una serpiente larga y enorme se arrastraba entre sus pies. De un momento a otro se veía las manos cubiertas de sangre. Sentía heridas lacerantes por todo el cuello. Poco a poco su vista se le iba nublando y sólo veía aquella solitaria lápida. Cuando estaba por descubrir lo que ésta decía, despertaba, sudando y con la respiración entrecortada. Maldecía cada noche por no poder dormir tranquilo. Las pesadillas habían vuelto.

Durante una buena temporada, las veces que había podido conciliar el sueño, éste era apacible, y nada sucedía dentro de su cabeza por unas horas.

En una ocasión, estaba teniendo el mismo sueño de siempre, pero esa vez fue diferente. No despertó cuando su vida comenzaba a desvanecerse, sino que pudo distinguir entre la neblina y el dolor, que el nombre escrito sobre el lúgubre trozo de mármol era... el suyo. Se revolvió en la cama, inquieto. Alguien se posaba frente a él, le tomaba la cara con una delicadeza abrumadora. Lo miraba a los ojos con curiosidad, decía algo incomprensible. Él trataba con todas sus fuerzas de enfocar a la persona que le estaba arrebatando la oportunidad de morir ahí mismo. Solo. Oía un canto lejano, no estaba seguro. Perdía la consciencia nuevamente, pero tenía que saber de quién se trataba. Todo pasaba con rapidez, entre imágenes confusas de su pasado y circunstancias incoherentes que nunca ocurrieron. Hasta que lograba juntar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para mirar al frente. Eran verdes. Los ojos eran de un verde brillante. Era Potter. No. ¿Lily? Temblaba al contacto del desconocido. No, no eran verdes. Eran castaños. ¿Por qué los vio verdes? La persona hablaba nuevamente y le acariciaba la mejilla. ¿Quién? Le volvía la poca vida que le iba quedando. La niebla pasaba, aclarando el paisaje. Despejándole el alma y las dudas. Era Granger. Los ojos marrones de ella. Le sonreía y no paraba de decir cosas que él no llegaba a entender. Le empezaba a faltar el aire a causa del dolor que le causaban las heridas de Nagini. Se estaba cayendo de lado.

Despertó al igual que las noches anteriores, pero esta vez estaba más alterado que antes. ¿Por qué el sueño había cambiado? Cuando comenzaba a habituarse a él, a aprender a coexistir con esa pesadilla, resultaba que su subconsciente parecía empecinado en no dejarlo en paz ni siquiera cuando dormía.

Volvió a tirarse en la cama, con la extraña sensación de haber soñado con Granger. Estaba seguro que primero había visto los ojos verdes de Lily, pero pronto cambiaron a los de la chica. Era muy raro. ¿Qué hacía ella infiltrándose hasta en sus sueños? Parecía que había querido apaciguarlo antes de morir, sólo que en esa última pesadilla no había llegado a hacerlo. Había sentido cómo le volvía la vida, llenando sus pulmones de aire e hinchándole el corazón.

En el sueño en que estaba Granger, él no moría.

* * *

A pesar de inventar mil excusas para no ir a La Madriguera durante las vacaciones, se vio obligada frente a la insistencia de Harry, Ginny y la señora Weasley. Así que pasó una tarde entera con la familia de su ex novio. Nada fuera de lo normal, fue una cena de lo más agradable. Los Weasley no se tomaron a mal su rompimiento, claramente estaban entristecidos, pero le tenían mucho cariño como para dejar que esa situación la alejase de ellos. Tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse un poco a él durante la velada, cruzaron un par de palabras por educación y, en el fuero interno de ambos, sabían que no necesitaban nada más para saber que volvían a ser amigos. Es más, para comprender que nunca habían dejado de serlo, que se querían demasiado como para imaginar una vida lejos del otro. Como amigos.

Hermione se sintió culpable: había estado en la casa del chico que la amaba mientras ella estaba enamorada de otro. Se sintió sucia. Por eso no quiso quedarse cuando su amiga la animó a pasar la noche allí, diciéndole que la extrañaba y que quería conversar, pero ella se negó. Elaboró una mentira para quitárselos de encima y volver a casa lo antes posible. Por lo menos había hecho las paces con Ron.

Al día siguiente tendría que volver a Hogwarts, y la idea la emocionaba tanto como la aturdía. ¿Qué haría cuando viera a Snape de nuevo, ahora conciente de lo que sentía por él? Creía que no sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara sin que el profesor se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera sería necesario que le leyera la mente para notarlo. Así que esa noche decidió practicar sus gestos frente al espejo. Estuvo horas estudiándose para poder dominar con destreza cada una de sus expresiones. Si la llegaba a descubrir... no sabía qué pasaría.

"Sólo será un tiempo", se dijo, "Se me pasará. Se me pasará y olvidaré toda esta tontería". Todavía no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de estar enamorada de su profesor de Pociones. Si le hubieran dicho un año atrás que se vería en esa situación, se hubiera desternillado de la risa. Era algo que escapaba a sus intenciones y que no tenía para nada planeado. Jamás buscó sentirlo, de hecho había intentado arduamente alejarlo de su cabeza cada vez que se descubría pensando en él, cuando no podía dejar de mirarlo, cuando se quedaba sin palabras con sólo ver sus ojos negros, cuando se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo y se estremecía cada vez que lo sentía cerca. El asunto era un disparate total... y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

"A lo mejor ni siquiera es amor. Quizá el haber roto con Ron me trastornó tanto que una parte de mí buscó a la primera persona que tuviera cerca para sentir esto", se había repetido lo mismo hasta el hastío. Por que, ¿cómo podía haberse enamorado de él? Snape era un hombre frío y arrogante, tenía muchos más años que ella, siempre la había detestado y lo seguía haciendo, tenía un pasado horroroso: había sido mortífago y había matado quizá a cuántas personas... y a pesar de todas las razones que tenía para no hacerlo, no podía distanciarse del sentimiento que le provocaba ese misterioso hombre. Le atraía en muchos sentidos.

"Ya basta de esto. Si sigo así me voy a terminar desquiciando". Se fue a acostar con la secreta esperanza de soñarlo, como había pasado muchas noches. Eran sueños inocentes. Sólo lo veía a él frente a un caldero. Algunas veces le daba la espalda y simplemente lo oía hablar. Otras, se miraban a los ojos durante minutos interminables. En sus sueños nunca se tocaban.

Por más que deseó que el trayecto de vuelta a Hogwarts fuera eterno, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaba caminando hacia las grandes puertas del Gran Salón. El tiempo parecía mofarse de ella. Aún no estaba lista para un encuentro con Snape pese a lo mucho que se había estado preparando para ese momento. Se detuvo, dejando tras de ella un gran alboroto por la enorme cantidad de estudiantes que iba en la misma dirección. Dio la vuelta, con la entera disposición de ponerse a correr escaleras arriba y refugiarse en la Sala Común, pero la mano de Ginny la sostuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- inquirió, con los ojos cargados de curiosidad-. Estás muy pálida, ¿te sientes bien?- Hermione asintió. Recobró la compostura justo a tiempo.

-Sí. Es que... creí que había olvidado algo... Enserio- añadió ante la mirada suspicaz de su amiga.

Al entrar al comedor, le costó horrores no dirigir la vista hacia la mesa del fondo. Se sentaron y escucharon en silencio las palabras de bienvenida de McGonagall. Veía su silueta envuelta en negro a la derecha de la directora, pero en ningún momento desvió la mirada de ella. Se sentía terrible.

"Y encima le mandé una carta. ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando?", se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello, intentando en vano calmarse.

Durante la comida, se esforzó como nunca antes para no mirarlo. La algarabía se extendía por todo el salón. Se oían risas y conversaciones por doquier, pero ella estaba embargada por la angustia. Comió sólo para que sus amigos no le preguntaran qué le pasaba, ya tenía muy mal semblante. También habló con ellos por cortesía, actuando con naturalidad. Incluso se había reído con los comentarios disparatados de Ron, quien se encontraba mucho más tranquilo que antes y parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

La cena llegó a su fin. Se pusieron de pie para ir a sus dormitorios, y justo cuando creía que lograría irse de allí sin toparse con sus ojos negros, los suyos se movieron instintivamente hacia él.

Y lo vio. Mirándola. Su corazón dio una fuerte sacudida y se lamentó por haber comido tanto, sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a vomitar ahí mismo... pero también sintió una descarga de felicidad recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo. Había ansiado tanto verlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, se pondría muy en evidencia si permanecía observándolo así, por lo que desvió la mirada y se encaminó con los demás hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Tenía que recuperar las fuerzas para el día que tenía por delante: la primera clase con él.

* * *

La distinguió de inmediato entre el mar de alumnos. No supo cómo, pero logró divisar su enmarañada cabellera castaña de entre tantas otras. Era inconfundible, y su comportamiento no denotaba nada extraño. Hablaba y se reía con sus amigos como si nada. Como si no le hubiera mandado una carta para navidad, como si no le hubiera dado un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse. Seguramente para ella no había sido algo especial. Para él tampoco, por supuesto.

Entonces, ¿por qué deseaba tanto que lo mirara? Tal vez para dejarle en claro que lo que había hecho merecía una reprimenda, o para decirle con la mirada que no volviera a acercarse a él nunca más. Pero la chica no volteó a verlo en ningún momento.

Sólo cuando se iba. Sabía que lo haría, así que no lo tomó desprevenido. Se prometió que nunca más volvería a sorprenderlo con las defensas bajas. Nunca más. Le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño. Ella le dio la espalda y se fue. Una sensación de triunfo lo invadió. Esta vez sí la mantendría a raya, en el lugar que le corresponde.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron en la Sala Común, Hermione fue directo a su habitación con la excusa de que no le había caído muy bien la comida.

Estaba acostada encima de las mantas, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Escuchó que se abría la puerta y unos pasos se le acercaron. El colchón se hundió por el peso de alguien que se sentó a a su lado.

-Hermione, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando?- preguntó Ginny. La castaña había estado muy extraña durante todo el día, tenía la mirada perdida constantemente y, a ratos, parecía que su mente se alejaba del mundo.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza para que ella no pudiera verle el rostro.

-Me tiene triste pensar que es nuestro último año.- dijo sin mucha convicción. Quería que su amiga se marchara y la dejara en paz, ya tenía demasiados problemas metidos en la cabeza como para que la molestara con su preocupación.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si realmente se tratara de eso, estarías abajo con los muchachos divirtiéndote- Su voz sonó fuerte y clara en la quietud de la habitación-. Algo te está preocupando... lo he notado desde antes de las vacaciones.

-Sólo necesito descansar, ¿sí?

-Hermione... puedes contármelo- insistió Ginny, posando la mano sobre la espalda de su amiga-. ¿No confías en mí?

A Hermione comenzaban a ahogarle todas las cosas que no podía decir. ¿Cómo le diría que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Snape sin que la tomara por una completa demente? Confiaba en ella más que en nadie, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Tendría que aprender a convivir con ello hasta que se le pasara, porque sabía que, tarde o temprano, se le tendría que pasar. Era una obligación que se había hecho a sí misma. Si ese estúpido sentimiento no se marchaba por las buenas, tendría que hacerlo por las malas.

-Sí confío en ti, Ginny. Sabes muy bien que sí, pero no tengo nada más que decirte.

-Tiene algo que ver con Snape, ¿verdad?- soltó la pelirroja, más en tono de declaración que de interrogante. Hermione se sorprendió por la agudeza de la pregunta. ¿Podría Ginny sospechar algo? Se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Con Snape?- Arrugó el entrecejo, poniendo en práctica su sesión de expresiones fingidas-. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Es... una corazonada- respondió, esbozando una leve sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No digas tonterías, Ginny.

-No lo hago. Sé que algo te pasa con él y vas a tener que decírmelo- La castaña mantuvo el gesto haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos. Su amiga lo sabía. ¿Cómo? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Dejó salir una carcajada.

-¿Que algo me pasa con él? ¿Estás loca?- dijo, sonriéndole con incredulidad.

-Sí. Algo te pasa con él- Ginny enfatizó cada palabra para dejarle en claro que no estaba bromeando-. ¿Me lo vas a decir por las buenas o no?

Hermione estaba absolutamente pasmada. Olvidó todo lo que se había esmerado en controlar sus gestos, y sólo se quedó quieta con los ojos muy abiertos. Le tiritaba el mentón.

-Ginny...- No sabía qué decir. La había puesto en una encrucijada de la que ya no podía escapar. Aquello era un callejón sin salida. Lo fue desde el primer momento en que comenzó a sentirse distinta respecto a él. La pelirroja mantenía los ojos fijos sobre los suyos.

"Lo sabe", empezaba a desesperarse.

-¿Sientes algo por él?- Fue la pregunta decisiva, el golpe final que derrumbó sus muros. Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos como toda respuesta y como último recurso. Ginny ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡No podía estar tan equivocada!- exclamó, victoriosa, pero calmó sus ánimos ante la imagen derrotada de su amiga-. Hermione... ¿cómo...? ¿Cuándo pasó?- Ella negó con la cabeza, aún escondiendo la cara entre los dedos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- inquirió, con la voz amortiguada por sus manos.

-Bueno... no fuiste muy discreta que digamos. Todos los viernes parecías más alegre, y cuando volvías por las noches no dejabas de sonreír. Leías ese libro como una obsesiva, ¡lo llevas a todos lados!- Tragó saliva para continuar la explicación-. Y... lo mirabas siempre en el Gran Salón, me pude dar cuenta de eso. También en clases, en los pasillos... y en todos lados, la verdad. Era un poco obvio.

-¡Ay, no puede ser!- exclamó Hermione, descubriendo el rostro-. ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que Harry y Ron lo sepan? Porque si lo saben me muero.

-No, por supuesto que no. No tienen ni idea- dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros y negando con la cabeza-. Sabes que son unos tarados. A Harry le llamó la atención que tuvieras ese libro, pero nada más, y Ron es un cabeza hueca.

-¡Dios mío, dios mío!- Volvió a taparse la cara. Estaba al borde del colapso mental-. Esto no me puede estar pasando- La pelirroja exhaló, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es increíble... ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

-Yo... ¡No lo sé! Sólo... pasó. Ni siquiera me di cuenta.

-Pero estás... ¿enamorada?- Hermione nunca imaginó que algún día sería Snape el motivo de mantener una conversación de ese índole. Se resignó, miró a Ginny a los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-Creo que sí- Ella volvió a ahogar un grito y daba brinquitos en la cama.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione!- Abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber qué decir-. ¡Por Merlín!- La castaña la calló, poniéndole una mano en la boca.

-No quiero que hagas un escándalo de esto, Ginny. Nadie puede saberlo, ¿me escuchaste?. Nadie.

* * *

La clase de Pociones del día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Snape estaba de un humor de perros, como siempre, y se paseaba entre ellos observando con asco sus pociones (tanto si estaban bien hechas como si no).

Hermione ponía toda su atención en el contenido de su caldero. Las miradas furtivas y constantes de Ginny la ponían aún más nerviosa.

Las clases extra que había tenido con él daban frutos, ya no tenía problemas para hacer ninguna poción y utilizaba algunas de sus artimañas para facilitar el trabajo. Snape se percataba de ello, pero no le daba importancia. Tampoco había mencionado nada relacionado con la carta que le envió.

"Tal vez ni siquiera la leyó", pensó apesadumbrada. Terminó mucho antes que el resto de sus compañeros, limpió el caldero con un ágil movimiento de varita, guardó la muestra en un frasco y fue a dejarla al escritorio del profesor. Él continuaba caminando por ahí. Hermione volvió a su puesto y se sentó. Se entretuvo leyendo por enésima vez el libro que le había prestado. Lo hacía a escondidas, como si fuera algo indebido.

Ginny se apresuró a terminar y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Bien- mintió la castaña. En verdad sentía que los nervios acabarían por matarla.

-Te estuvo mirando un rato- dijo, haciendo un gesto pícaro con las cejas.

-No me molestes, Ginny- Hermione se ruborizó a más no poder y bajó la vista al libro.

-Es verdad.

Se callaron cuando Snape pasó cerca de ellas a paso lento. Les lanzó una mirada furibunda y siguió su camino.

-¿Ves?- volvió a insistir Ginny.

-¿Qué cosa? No me pongas más nerviosa.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior para contener una carcajada. La situación se le antojaba de lo más hilarante. Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que a Hermione pudiera gustarle ese hombre, y el asunto le parecía tan irracional como divertido. No sabía qué le veía su amiga al profesor (que según ella no tenía una pizca de atractivo, ni mucho menos), pero de todas formas la apoyaría.

-Deberías intentar algo, Hermione, estás contra el tiempo.

-Shhh, Ginny ya basta.

-Vamos, dile algo. Ahí viene- la urgió, dándole codazos en el brazo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de golpe y se dio de lleno con los ojos de Snape, que volvía a acercárseles. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, bajó la vista.

-Profesor- llamó Ginny, poniéndose de pie. Él se detuvo frente a ella y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quiere, Weasley?- La chica tiró de la túnica de Hermione para que también se levantara. Ella se vio obligada a hacerlo y la miró con reproche. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

-Hermione quería preguntarle algo, profesor- Dicho esto, fue a ordenar sus cosas, dejándola ahí sola frente a Snape. El profesor levantó una ceja, esperando la supuesta pregunta de ella. Sentía las miradas de todos observándolos. Tenía que pensar en algo... y rápido.

-¿Recibió mi carta?- preguntó en un susurro apenas audible para que sólo él la escuchara. Snape se cruzó de brazos, y por un momento le dio la sensación de que no le respondería.

-Sí- Ella asintió con la cabeza, no quiso indagar más, con eso era más que suficiente. Después se las cargaría con Ginny-. Bastante... sobria- Abrió desmedidamente los ojos. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Le sonrió con nerviosismo, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Seguiremos las clases el viernes?- preguntó automáticamente, sin haberlo meditado.

-Eso dije la última vez- respondió él, con voz ronca. Hermione sentía el calor subiéndole por las mejillas, no podía permitírselo.

-Bien- Bajó la cabeza y volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Te fue bien?- la interrogó Ginny cuando estuvieron en el pasillo.

-Supongo. Pero preferiría que evitaras hacer el papel de cupido- rezongó la castaña, su amiga se rió a carcajadas-. Y no le veo la gracia.

-¿De qué se ríen?- Luna apareció a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Es que Snape es muy gracioso, ¿no?- dijo Ginny, conteniendo la risa.

-Vaya que sí. Creí que sólo yo lo pensaba. ¿Le enviaste una carta, Hermione?- Ella la quedó mirando sin decir nada-. Me parece que se lleva mejor contigo que con nosotros- añadió Luna, pasando por alto la incomodidad de su amiga.

-Hmmp. Voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego- declaró atropelladamente y se alejó de ellas lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Snape no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Albus. Tenía más que claro que el viejo sólo era un retrato pegado a la pared, pero no podía evitar sentir que se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que lo recordaba. ¿Granger hacerlo feliz a él? ¿Cómo? Para colmo había soñado con ella. Se sentía agobiado.

Veía crepitar el fuego de la pequeña chimenea de su habitación, sentado en la butaca en que pasó tantas noches despierto, dejando a sus pensamientos divagar libremente por una vez. Quizá le serviría para comprender lo que estaba sucediéndole. Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas, las manos entrelazadas apoyadas en los labios.

 _"...la oportunidad de volver a sentir..."_.

"¿Sentir qué?", pensó. Sentía muchas cosas, menos estar vivo. Vivía porque no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer. Sin un objetivo claro, sin un motivo. Vivía por instinto. Sabía que volvería el dolor sólo para fastidiarlo. Tuvo que haber muerto aquella noche en La Casa de los Gritos, así al menos no le pesaría tanto el alma. Apoyó la espalda en el sillón, apretando los puños con fuerza. Era un milagro que estuviera con vida... para él una tortura. Su destino era morir tan solo como había vivido... y Potter y sus amigos no lo dejaron... Granger no lo dejó. Recordó la expresión conmocionada de su rostro cuando intentaba salvarlo a toda costa.

"¿Por qué?", volvió a preguntarse al igual que el día después de la guerra. ¿Por qué demonios seguía respirando? No se merecía el aire, ni ocupar un espacio en ese mundo. Tampoco merecía las sonrisas de una jovencita, ni sus abrazos... ni su beso. "¿Sentir qué? ¿Qué siento? ¿Qué podría llegar a sentir?".

Se pasó las manos por la cara. Sólo podía sentir desesperación y dolor. El maldito dolor que había vuelto sin permiso. Recordar a Granger sólo empeoraba las cosas. Por momentos conseguía apaciguarse, pero había algo que le remordía la consciencia y no sabía qué era. A pesar de todas las cientas de veces que había intentado averiguarlo, seguía sin saberlo.

Y sólo podía distinguirla a ella en todo ese caos.

* * *

-¡¿Felix Felicis?!- exclamó Harry sin poder creérselo.

Era viernes y Hermione tenía que ir en unas horas al despacho de Snape, así que decidió contarle a sus amigos lo que estaba haciendo. Todos la quedaron mirando pasmados.

-Sí, nada más ni nada menos- sentenció con un dejo de orgullo en la voz, intentando que no se le notara lo feliz e inquieta que estaba por estar a solas con su profesor otra vez.

Sus amigos sentían una evidente envidia porque ella pudiera ver la preparación de esa poción tan complicada. Se demoraba seis meses en estar terminada, y por eso no la habían hecho nunca en clases. Sólo la vieron aquella vez en sexto con Slughorn.

Hermione se percató de un extraño brillo en los ojos de Ginny, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Cuándo va a estar lista?- preguntó Ron-. Podrías, ya sabes, sacar un poco para nosotros sin que Snape lo note.

-¡Ron!- vociferó ella, ofendida-. ¿Cómo crees que le robaría a Snape frente a sus narices?

-Tienes razón, es muy grande- Todos se echaron a reír, pero la castaña se enfureció y lo golpeó en el hombro con aquel libro viejo y gastado-. ¡Está bien! Era sólo una idea- Hermione lo observó, frunciendo el ceño.

Cambiaron el tema y Ginny aprovechó para tomarla por el brazo y apartarla de los demás. Se le notaba a leguas que algo estaba maquinando, sólo le faltaba una bombilla brillando sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Hermione, intrigada.

-Se me ocurrió algo para que puedas conquistarlo.

-Ginny, ya basta con eso. Además, ¿por qué crees que quiero conquistarlo? Primero: es imposible, segundo: es Snape, y tercero: no quiero hacerlo- declaró, contando con los dedos todas las razones que tenía para no intentar algo con él.

-Ay, vamos, sé que sí quieres. Nunca te había visto así por nadie, Hermione. ¡Debes intentarlo!- Hermione la observó con ojos dubitativos. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas-. ¿Ves? Hasta tienes sus mismas expresiones.

-A ver, cuéntame tu tan brillante plan- dijo, sin reparar en el último comentario de Ginny. Se espantó de sólo pensar que realmente estaba comenzando a afectarle la compañía de Snape, a tal punto de actuar como él.

Ginny le rodeó los hombros y pegó el rostro al suyo.

-Mira, si tomas una muestra de Felix Felicis sin que se dé cuenta, como dijo Ron, no habría forma de fallar. ¿Entiendes?- Hermione contuvo la respiración-. Sería sólo... jugar tus cartas. Usar un poquito de _"suerte"._

\- Ginny... es una locura- Comenzaron a sudarle las manos-. ¿Y si me descubre?

-Mejor pedir perdón que permiso. Perderías más si no lo intentas.

Quizá tenía razón... quizá no era una idea tan mala. ¿Pero si Snape se daba cuenta, qué le diría? Tendría que inventarse alguna coartada lo suficientemene convincente.

-¿Cuándo estará lista?- preguntó Ginny con emoción.

-En unos... dos meses, más o menos.

-Genial. Tendremos tiempo suficiente para que caiga rendido a tus pies- Hermione se ruborizó al imaginarlo. ¿Snape rendido a sus pies? Era descabellado. Miró a su amiga sin poder evitar sonreír, y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Aquello había sido demasiado para su imaginación.

-Gracias, Ginny- dijo cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse. Sin la comprensiva compañía de su amiga se hubiera vuelto loca. Sabía que no podía entender por qué sentía algo así por su profesor, pero no le decía nada. Tampoco podría llegar a entenderlo nunca. Sólo ella veía en Snape algo que para los demás pasaba inadvertido. Sólo ella compartía tantas horas a solas con él, sólo ella lo había visto sonreír con honestidad y sin tapujos. Y sólo a ella la había abrazado de una forma protectora que la abrumaba. Así que sólo ella podía sentir lo que sentía. No le importaba que a los demás les pareciera una insensatez. Nadie jamás podría entenderlo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Que hayas perdido totalmente la cabeza no es excusa para dejar de apoyarte- La abrazó y miró al reloj que reposaba sobre la chimenea de la Sala Común-. Debes irte si no quieres llegar atrasada a tu cita- sentenció, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se sobresaltó, también miró el reloj y sintió que caería desmayada por los nervios. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con violencia. Se despidió de sus amigos y se perdió de vista.

* * *

La temperatura en las mazmorras disminuía aún más durante esa época del año. Las paredes parecían congelarse.

La chica caminaba con prisa, restregándose las manos para calentarlas, veía su propia respiración convertirse en blanco vapor. Lamentó no haberse abrigado más, tenía muchísimo frío.

Cuando llegó al despacho de su profesor, vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Era extraño, Snape jamás hacía eso.

Asomó la cabeza lentamente, cruzándose la túnica sobre el pecho para aguantar el insorportable frío que comenzaba a calarle en los huesos. Snape no estaba por ninguna parte, y tampoco había atisbo alguno de que se encontrara cerca. ¿Lo habría olvidado? No, sería muy impropio de él, que prefería morir antes que dejar de lado sus obligaciones. Literalmente.

Entró, mirando en deredor. ¿Estaría en su habitación?

-¿Profesor Snape?- tanteó, sin poder dejar de temblar a causa del gélido ambiente. No oyó nada. Ni el más mínimo ruido. Se aventuró hacia su cuarto, dejándose llevar por la soledad. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció inmóvil con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Si se lo encontraba ahí dentro se metería en un gran lío, y probablemente el plan que había ideado Ginny se iría a la basura.

Pero... la curiosidad era demasiada. No podía con ella. Sólo echaría un pequeño vistazo a la intimidad de su habitación.

Giró la manilla con extrema lentitud, estaba abriendo cuando, sin previo aviso, una mano grande y blanca se posó sobre la suya con fuerza, obligándola a cerrar la puerta. Se asustó tanto que pegó un grito y se puso la mano libre en el pecho, como para que no se le saliera el corazón, que comenzó a bombear sangre con furor.

Trató de voltearse, pero no pudo por el estoico agarre de Snape.

-¿Qué cree que hace, Granger?- Hermione sintió la respiración de él sobre su nuca y cuello. Se estremeció. ¿Por qué no la soltaba? Giró la cabeza y se encontró con su rostro. Muy cerca. Snape estaba inclinado hacia adelante para quedar a su altura. Y el tiempo quedó en pausa. La chica tenía la boca entreabierta por la conmoción. No pudo evitarlo más y bajó la vista de sus ojos a su boca. Tan cerca. El profesor la soltó y se irguió para recuperar una distancia prudente.

-Como no estaba... pensé que... quizá podría estar aquí- explicó, enredándose con las palabras.

-¿Piensa que puede llegar y husmear así como así en mi despacho?

-No, señor. Sólo... lo estaba buscando- No podía dejar de mirarlo. Debía recobrar la compostura cuanto antes.

-No juegue con mi panciencia, Granger.

-No lo hago.

Snape la tomó del hombro para dirigirla a su habitual puesto de trabajo. ¿Era una broma? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que le producía su tacto? Sintió cómo apretaba ligeramente sus dedos sobre ella. Si no dejaba de tocarla no podría hacerse responsable de sus actos. Por suerte la soltó justo a tiempo.

Se puso manos a la obra sin decir nada más. Cómo gozaba verlo. No necesitaba nada más que verlo, estar en su compañía. Se sintió la mujer más afortunada y feliz del mundo al estar con él... y sintió que jamás se le pasaría.

El profesor se percató de los temblores de ella, vio el vaho de su respiración entrecortada por el frío y sus labios ligeramente morados. La chica no había querido decirle lo congelada que estaba para no molestarlo. Así que él sacó la varita de entre su túnica, la agitó y un gran fuego comenzó a crepitar en la chimenea que se hallaba detrás de ella.

Hermione se sorprendió. El profesor no cruzó ninguna palabra, simplemente lo hizo... para que ella se sintiera mejor. ¿O no? ¿O él también tenía frío?

-Gracias- dijo, sin poder contenerse. Snape arrugó el entrecejo sin mirarla.

* * *

¿Qué hacía Granger entrando en su habitación? Sólo había salido por unos minutos para buscar unos ingredientes al despacho de Slughorn.

Le tomó la mano cuando estaba a punto de entrar. Chiquilla impertinente. Ya no la podía soltar. Sentía la piel fría y suave de ella bajo su mano. Su aroma. Su nerviosismo. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Volteó a mirarlo, a mirar sus labios. Se incomodó y se alejó.

¿Cómo lograba ponerlo así sólo con mirarlo? Es que lo miraba con descaro. ¿Qué rayos pasaría por su cabeza?

Al tocar su hombro, una descarga eléctrica atravesó su corazón. Apretó la mano sobre ella por impulso. ¿Impulso de qué? La soltó al percatarse de que estaba ansiando tenerla más cerca. ¿Era un pervertido o qué?

Quizá había estado demasiado tiempo solo... pero la chica no tenía la culpa de eso. Él tampoco. De todas formas seguía siendo hombre y seguía teniendo necesidades. Pero no podía permitirse pensar ese tipo de cosas por tener a Granger al lado. No era un depravado, claro que no.

La quería tener cerca... ¿por qué?

"Porque es la única persona que no me quiere tener lejos", pensó cuando la veía marcharse.

* * *

El invierno quedó atrás. El tiempo era un tanto más cálido y agradable. Estaba con Ginny bajo la sombra de un árbol, aprovechando que tenían la tarde libre y de un día especialmente soleado.

Después de una insufrible espera, por fin había llegado el día. Esa noche debía robar un poco de Felix Felicis, trazando su futuro. En esa instancia ya no sentía tanta seguridad como antes, algo le decía que todo terminaría en un completo desastre. Le expresó sus dudas a la pelirroja, que no se mostró para nada insegura.

-Esta es la noche, Hermione. Debes tener confianza, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Y si no? Me estoy muriendo de miedo.

-Por lo menos ya sabes que no es un simple encaprichamiento. Si no lo haces tú, él no lo hará, ¿eres consciente de eso?- Hermione apoyó la cabeza en una mano. Estaba completamente abrumada.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Se me ocurrió algo para asegurarnos de que, efectivamente, funcione- Ginny le hablaba con una certidumbre absoluta-. La única condición es que... Harry debe saberlo.

-¡No! ¡Nada de eso!- replicó, negando con las manos impetuosamente.

-Hermione...- suspiró-. En algún momento lo sabrá. Si él nos ayuda... hay más posibilidades de tener éxito- Hermione no sabía qué pensar. ¿Contarle a Harry? Eso era demasiado, pero, por otro lado, ansiaba saber lo que planeaba Ginny esta vez. Dudó.

-¡Pero tiene que jurar que no se lo dirá a Ron ni a nadie! De otra forma no lo haré.

-Por supuesto.

-Cuenta... ¿qué es?- dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Usaremos el Mapa del Merodeador- declaró Ginny-. Cuando hayas terminado, te dirigirás a un punto en específico del despacho, entonces nosotros llamaremos a la puerta para distraerlo y tú lo haces- Hermione reflexionó el plan con detenimiento. Podría funcionar.

-Pero... si los ve a esas horas fuera de la Sala Común, les restará puntos y podría castigarlos.

-¡Eso da igual ahora, Hermione! Nos quedan sólo unos meses para salir, ¿crees que a mí o a Harry nos importará?

-No... es que...

-¡Es todo!- exclamó la pelirroja, zanjando el asunto-. Iremos en este mismo instante con él para contarle todo- Se puso de pie tomando a Hermione de la mano.

Encontraron a Harry en los jardines, jugando al ajedrez mágico con Ron y Neville, que sólo observaba. Se acercaron a los chicos dando grandes zancadas, ellos las miraron con cierto asombro.

-Harry, necesitamos hablar contigo un momento a solas- dijo Ginny, con un tono tan grave que no daba lugar a réplicas. El muchacho la miró confundido, pero no esperó para ponerse de pie y seguirlas al interior del castillo. Les lanzó una última mirada a sus amigos, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny los dejó a medio camino, diciendo que lo mejor era que hablaran del tema solos.

Harry y Hermione buscaron un aula vacía, entraron y la cerraron con un hechizo para que nadie los importunara.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry un tanto asustado.

-Harry, esto es muy difícil para mí, así que te pido, por favor, que sólo me escuches y no preguntes nada, ¿sí?- Él asintió, sin comprender. La chica tomó aire hondamente y cerró los ojos. Sería lo más directa posible-. Estoy enamorada de Snape- El impacto se apoderó del rostro de Harry. Se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¡¿Quéee?!- vociferó.

-Te dije que no preguntaras- soltó Hermione-. Escucha lo siguiente: esta noche robaré un poco de Felix Felicis. Ginny y tú me ayudarán usando el Mapa del Merodeador. Cuando terminemos de preparar la poción, me dirigiré a una esquina del despacho, ustedes podrán verme en el mapa, entonces deben tocar a la puerta para distraerlo y así yo poder sacar un poco sin que se dé cuenta. ¿Me entendiste?

El chico la miró abriendo y cerrando la boca. ¿Hermione acababa de decir que estaba enamorada de _Snape_? Algo debía estar mal. No podía ser cierto.

-¿Me entendiste, Harry?- insistió ella, tomándolo de los hombros.

-S-sí...- tartamudeó él.

-Bien. Luego aclaras los detalles con Ginny porque yo estoy a punto de desmayarme- concluyó Hermione. Fue hacia la salida con su amigo agarrándolo por el brazo, ya que parecía haber sido víctima de un hechizo de inmovilización total. Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y lo dejó en el corredor, solo y consternado.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Snape. Él la hizo pasar. Entró sintiéndose la persona más vil de la Tierra. Se había puesto un abrigo por encima de la túnica, cosa innecesaria dado que el profesor había tomado la costumbre de tener la chimenea prendida antes de que ella llegara y de que había pasado el frío del invierno. Sin embargo, no se lo había puesto para mantenerse abrigada, sino para tener una excusa para sacárselo. Lo hizo y lo fue a dejar en una repisa del rincón más alejado que encontró. Era el plan perfecto.

-Buenas noches, profesor- dijo una vez que se encontró frente a él, que respondió mirándola y haciendo un movimiento casi imperceptible con las cejas.

Los minutos le parecían años, y ya no por el hecho de estar con él. Lo veía revolver la poción sin cesar mientras movía la varita recitando palabras en un idioma que no supo identificar y agregaba algunos ingredientes. De vez en cuando le hablaba para explicarle qué es lo que estaba haciendo y cómo. Ella no entendía absolutamente nada. Sabía que tenía que prestarlr toda la atención posible, pero no podía.

Hermione mantenía la vista fija en la poción cuando sintió la mirada de Snape sobre ella. Alzó la cabeza y lo encontró observándola de una forma que no lo había hecho nunca. ¿Le estaría leyendo la mente, cómo podía saberlo? ¿Se sentía algo cuando alguien te leía la mente? Comenzó a preocuparse. Lo más sensato era dejar de mirarlo para no arriesgarse. Bajó los ojos y frunció el ceño para parecer concentrada. El estómago se le había encogido dolorosamente, y sentía que en cualquier momento podría ver su corazón palpitando furioso a través de su ropa.

El hombre continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

"No es nada. No lo sabe, no lo sabe", se decía sin cansancio. Lo escuchó decir algo como que era el último paso, no estaba del todo segura. Él agregó unas gotas de un líquido plateado casi incorpóreo, parecido a un pensamiento. Revolvió la poción con tanta parsimonia que la sorprendió: nunca hubiera imaginado que el profesor poseyera tanta delicadeza en sus manos. Podría decirse que la trataba casi con amor. Perdió el sentido del tiempo y olvidó todo. Contemplándolo, disfrutándolo... amándolo en silencio. En ese momento no necesitaba nada más para sentirse bien, no necesitaba de planes y confabulaciones, ni de ninguna poción que la ayudara. Tan sólo así: con él, era feliz.

-Ya está- murmuró el profesor. Poco a poco la poción comenzó a tornarse de un color oro profundo. Varias gotas saltaban cual si fueran peces sobre la superficie. Había salido a la perfección. Hermione sonrió. Claro que saldría perfecta si fue Snape quien la hizo.

Harry y Ginny permanecían afuera del despacho cubiertos por la Capa de Invisibilidad por si Snape salía antes de lo esperado, observando el Mapa del Merodeador sin siquiera atreverse a respirar. El chico le hizo un millón de preguntas a su novia para poder comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando, si Hermione se había vuelto loca o qué, y luego de que ella le explicara un millón de veces más pudo asimilarlo, no sin sentirse completamente trastornado.

De pronto el pequeño punto de Hermione comenzó a moverse hacia una esquina, y supieron que el momento había llegado. Ginny se quitó la capa y llamó a la puerta; habían decidido que era mejor que Snape la viera sólo a ella, ya que podría molestarle más la presencia de Harry. Él se quedó con el mapa, y vio cómo Snape se acercaba a ellos mientras que su amiga volvía rápidamente donde había estado unos segundos antes.

La puerta se abrió, el profesor entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y vio a Ginny frente a él.

-¿Weasley? ¿Qué hace aquí?- inquirió con tono de enfado.

-Lo que pasa es que buscan a Hermione, profesor- contestó la pelirroja. No se distinguió ni un dejo de mentira en su voz.

-Granger ya se iba- sentenció, y esbozó su típica mueca de triunfo-. ¿Sabe que no puede andar por el castillo a estas horas, señorita Weasley?

-Sí, señor, pero se trata de una urgencia- Él alzó una ceja y se dio vuelta. La chica sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, pero el susto se le pasó de inmediato al ver a Hermione caminar hacia ellos con la cabeza baja, a paso rápido.

-La buscan, Granger- dijo, dejándola salir, sin dejar de mirarla. Ginny notó cómo Snape ponía la mano sobre la espalda de Hermione al ésta pasar por su lado. Tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír: era una muestra de cercanía inédita.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ginny?- preguntó la castaña.

-Te necesitan en la Sala Común ahora- Hermione se giró a ver a Snape.

-Gracias, profesor, buenas noches- soltó precipitadamente, tenía que reprimir las ganas de salir corriendo.

-Buenas noches, Granger- se despidió. "¿Se despidió?", pensó Hermione, turbada-. Weasley... cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor- No dijo más y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿La tienes?- preguntó Ginny en un susurro que apenas se oyó.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco que contenía la dorada poción.

Tenía la suerte entre sus dedos.

* * *

 **Nos acercamos al final de la historia juju Ahora todo está echado a la suerte, literalmente.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer.**

 **¡Un beso!**


	10. Sencillamente Correcto

**Primero: amé escribir este capítulo.**

 **Segundo: parece que tengo una especie de maldición. Hace cinco años estaba escribiendo un fic cuando hubo un terremoto aquí en Chile. Después de tanto tiempo, cuando vuelvo a escribir, hay otro. Es casi una broma. No se alarmen que aquí todo está bien, amigos y familia están bien. El problema está en el norte de mi país. Una verdadera desgracia, la verdad.**

 **Pero aquí estamos en una escapadita. Agárrense.**

* * *

 **Sencillamente Correcto**

El mes de Marzo terminaba y las flores empezaban a aparecer en los árboles y arbustos. Un sol acogedor invitaba a los alumnos de Hogwarts a pasar el día en los jardines y pasear junto al lago. Pequeños grupos de solitarias nubes surcaban un cielo de azul intenso. Brisa fresca.

Pese a ello, Hermione no tenía ganas de salir del amparo del castillo. Sumirse en los libros y en la confortable soledad de la biblioteca, que en esos días estaba especialmente vacía, siempre era una buena escapatoria. Tenía un libro sobre la mesa, pero no lo leía. Se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo. Miraba hacia el corredor como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con rapidez.

Había conversado con Harry y Ginny acerca de cuándo era más apropiado usar la poción (agradecía el apoyo de su amigo, además de que era de mucha ayuda tener el punto de vista de un hombre, por muy distintos que fueran). Decidieron que no lo hiciera el día inmediatamente después de que lo obtuvo, ya que sería un poco sospechoso y Snape quizá podría descubrirla, cosa que no resultaría para nada ventajosa. Así que lo pospuso... y ese era el problema. Tenía que encontrar una forma de acercarse a él para que cuando llegara el día no fuera rotunda y patéticamente rechazada. Lo pensó mucho, incansablemente. ¿Cómo lo lograría? ¿Tendría que decirle lo que sentía sin ayuda de ninguna poción? _¿Cómo?_ ¿Cuándo? Las dudas la carcomían por dentro, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de estudiar con tanta asiduidad como de costumbre, ni poner atención en clases. Su cordura comenzaba a desmoronarse. Temía cada vez que se acercaban los viernes. No era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. No podía hablarle sin que le temblara la voz.

Apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, desesperada.

"No puedo decírselo. Me va a mandar al diablo. No va a querer verme nunca más en su vida". Pero se moría por hacerlo. _Necesitaba_ hacerlo. Si se lo guardaba por un segundo más, lo terminaría gritando en medio del Gran Salón cuando evitaba su mirada, pero de todas formas, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sus ojos se encontraban. Era demasiado para ella. Jamás en toda su vida sintió algo así.

"¿Qué importa que me rechace? De todas formas es totalmente imposible que otra cosa suceda". Se había resignado a esa idea. ¿Qué más podría pasar? ¿Que él confesara que también sentía algo por ella y la besara sin miramientos? ¿O que pudiera convencerlo de tener algo con ella?

Apretó los ojos con fuerza. No había otra salida. Se lo diría y ya, y si él no quería a tenerla cerca nunca más, le daba igual. No era una cobarde, y el tiempo corría en su contra, restregándole en la cara que no quedaba mucho para que terminara el año escolar. Sin embargo, el consuelo de que, fuese como fuese, si la rechazaba no volvería a verlo más no era suficiente para aplacar la congoja que le producía sólo imaginarlo. Sentía que no podría superarlo. No podría vivir con ese peso. Pero si no se arriesgaba nunca lo sabría. Confiaba en "Félix".

Y para mayor desgracia ese día era viernes.

"¿Si se lo digo hoy?", pensó en un arrebato de angustia. Tenía la respiración sumamente agitada, como si hubiera corrido un largo tramo. Sabía que el pasar de los días no le traerían las fuerzas que le faltaban para hacerlo, así que, ¿para qué esperar más? Si no lo hacía, la incertidumbre acabaría con ella, y no lo toleraría. Era la única forma de acabar (o empezar) con eso. Frunció el ceño, contrayendo el rostro en una mueca que reflejaba la más absoluta de las convicciones. Lo haría esa noche, no le dejaría cabida a las inseguridades.

"Profesor Snape, estoy enamorada de usted". No.

"Hace un tiempo que siento algo por usted". No.

"Estoy enamorada, profesor. _¿De quién?- dice él._ De... usted". No.

Suficiente. Cuando llegara el momento algo se le ocurriría... o eso esperaba. Lo único importante era que él le creyera, que no pensara que sólo decía estupideces de adolescente confundida y encaprichada, que no se alejara de ella. Era lo único que le importaba.

El sol comenzando a esconderse tras unas montañas lejanas era lo más parecido a observar cómo su verdugo se acercaba a ella con una enorme hacha de destellos anaranjados entre sus manos, y las primeras estrellas sus últimos deseos.

Pesadamente se puso de pie, como en cámara lenta. Fue a dejar el libro que no había leído a una estantería. Salió de la biblioteca arrastrando los pies, y se encontró con Ron que justo iba pasando por ahí. La culpa le volvió.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó el chico-. Creí que estarías afuera.

-No- dijo ella, cortante-. Estaba terminando de estudiar- No lo miraba a la cara, simplemente se limitó a seguir su camino hacia la Sala Común como si él no estuviera ahí. Sin embargo, Ron se dirigía al mismo lugar, y caminó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás?- inquirió al ver el rostro afligido de ella.

-Bien... ¿Y tú?- Hermione devolvió la pregunta por educación.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- insistió Ron, ladeando la cabeza para verle los ojos.

-Sí, Ron- confirmó ella, apretando el paso.

-Has estado muy rara estos días.

-¡Estoy bien, Ron!- El chico levantó las manos mostrando las palmas.

-Está bien... Es sólo que me tienes preocupado- espetó, bajando la vista al suelo, sin dejar de caminar.

-Los exámenes me tienen estresada... es todo- mintió Hermione. No podía soportar la presencia de su ex novio cuando estaba por declararle su amor a otro, le hacía las cosas infinitamente más difíciles.

No hablaron más, y al llegar a la Sala Común, la castaña subió a su habitación con mucha prisa: necesitaba hablar con Ginny. No la encontró en la habitación. Comenzó a desesperarse. Fue al baño y se miró al espejo largamente, estudiando cada una de sus facciones, e intentó arreglarse el pelo lo mejor que pudo, pero sin que fuera demasiado evidente. Volvió al cuarto, tomó el libro que escondía debajo de la almohada y bajó.

Miraba en todas direcciones para dar con su amiga, pero no estaba por ningunta parte. El reloj marcaba la hora indicada para que tuviera que bajar a las mazmorras. No obstante, no lo haría hasta que la encontrara, necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca. Le daba igual llegar tarde, de todas formas quizá sería la última vez que iría con Snape.

Salió por el retrato de La Dama Gorda y esperó en la entrada, caminando de un lado para otro, como un león enjaulado. Pasaban los minutos y Ginny no se dignaba a aparecer. ¿Por qué aún no llegaba si ya había oscurecido? No alcanzó a hacerse más preguntas: la pelirroja caminaba hacia ella junto a Harry. Hermione corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ginny, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- urgió Hermione, lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Harry, él comprendió y pasó por el retrato sin pedir explicaciones.

-¿Pasó algo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Todavía no... pero pasará- sentenció la castaña. Se frotaba las manos, inquieta.

-¿Por qué?- Ginny no comprendía a lo que se refería su amiga, pero no debía ser nada bueno.

-Se lo diré esta noche- soltó sin más rodeos. Su amiga quedó petrificada y con la boca abierta.

-Pe-pero... ¿Estás segura, Hermione?

-Sí. No tiene sentido esperar más, ¿no crees?- Le temblaba la voz a causa de los nervios-. No me queda de otra, Ginny- Exhaló con fuerza.

-¿Usarás la poción?

-No- dictaminó, un tanto resignada-. Es mejor así... Después la usaré.

-Bueno... Tienes razón- dijo Ginny. Se quedaron mirando, la pelirroja esbozó una amplia sonrisa y la abrazó, imprimiendo todo el cariño que podía-. Tranquila. Pase lo que pase sabes que estaré aquí.- Hermione asintió.

-Lo sé... Gracias- Se soltaron y se pasó las manos por la cara para tranquilizarse aunque fuera un poco. Ginny le dio una suave palmada en el hombro. Hermione intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, y se puso en marcha.

-¡Ánimo!- vociferó su amiga, haciendo un gesto con el puño.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no sentía a su corazón palpitar tan fuerte, ni sus temblores tan incontrolables. No era consciente de sus movimientos. Ya se había acostumbrado a hacer ese camino, pero nunca le había parecido más largo. La luna era llena y se podía apreciar con claridad a través de los ventanales. Se preguntaba qué tan tarde llegaría y si Snape la recibiría aunque siempre hubiera llegado a tiempo (y a veces un poco antes).

Se detuvo frente a las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. Respiró hondamente y comenzó a bajar. Con lentitud. Escalón por escalón. Rozando las frías paredes de piedra con la yema de los dedos. Al llegar al corredor que daba a su despacho, volvió a frenarse. ¿Y si no era una buena idea? Tal vez sería mejor no ir y darle una buena excusa al día siguiente. Estaba completamente aterrada. Hizo un ademán para girarse, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Quieta. Mirando al frente. No, no era una cobarde. No supo en qué momento había llegado a la puerta. Mantuvo la mano en alto. No se atrevía a tocar. Lo hizo. Esperó que Snape la hiciera pasar, pero no: la puerta se abrió luego de unos segundos, dejando ver a su alto profesor de Pociones. La miraba frunciendo el ceño, como si le extrañara que estuviera allí.

-Llega tarde, Granger- ¿Estaba enfadado?

-Lo siento, profesor- dijo ella, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

-Parece que tiene... mejores cosas que hacer- Snape alzó una ceja. Su voz grave-. Puede irse si quiere- Hermione levantó la cabeza como impulsada por un resorte. Esta vez sí pudo verlo a los ojos. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-No, señor- Al contrario de lo que esperaba, habló firmemente.

-No me haga perder el tiempo, Granger- sentenció Snape, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. La chica dudó antes de entrar. El espacio que había entre él y la puerta no era suficiente para no tocarlo, así que no pudo evitar rozarlo con el hombro al pasar por el umbral.

No sabía por qué el profesor no había terminado con las clases aún. Habían preparado un montón de pociones distintas y se sentía plenamente capacitada para rendir el examen de ingreso al Ministerio en cuanto se lo pidieran. Claro que jamás se lo diría. Tampoco entendía la paciencia que le tenía a ella más que a los otros: a nadie, jamás, le hubiera permitido, sin importar la circunstancia, que invadiera su espacio personal más de lo necesario (un abrazo... un beso en la mejilla). Se ruborizó al recordarlo. Eran tiempos en los que no sentía nada por él... o eso creía. Si tuviera que hacerlo en ese instante no sería capaz. Caería desmayada por los nervios antes de lograr acercarse un centímetro.

Se percató de un caldero que soltaba humo sobre el escritorio. ¿Había comenzado sin ella?

-¿Qué hace, profesor?- preguntó con honesta sinceridad, apuntando al caldero.

-Una poción que me pidieron- respondió él secamente, yendo hacia su escritorio.

-Ah- Hermione no supo qué más decir. Se paró frente a él, separados por la mesa, como siempre, como cada viernes. Snape alzó los ojos hacia ella.

-Es Veritaserum.

¿Era cierto? ¿Podía el destino tomarle el pelo de esa forma? Consideró seriamente tomar de esa poción para decirle todo sin dudar... pero no. No tomaría la salida fácil. No caería tan bajo. Si lo haría, sería por su propia voluntad.

Asintió con la cabeza. Él seguía observándola, y, aunque ella no lo hacía, lo podía sentir.

-Hoy es luna llena- dijo Snape, y permaneció en silencio, lo que le dio a entender a Hermione que debía concluir la frase. ¿Por qué le daba la oportunidad de sacar a relucir su lado "sabelotodo" si tanto lo odiaba? Rebuscó en su cerebro hasta que dio con la respuesta:

-El Acónito se recoge durante la luna llena- recitó, como si lo estuviera leyendo.

-Como siempre, lo sabe todo- Hermione captó la ironía y sonrió. Ya no le molestaba en absoluto la actitud del profesor hacia ella. En cierto sentido, le hacía un poco de gracia-. Hagrid la tiene.

-¿Debo ir a buscarlo?- preguntó automáticamente. Snape rodeó el escritorio sin dejar de mirarla (¿Por qué lo hacía?).

-Iremos los dos- declaró, y, ante la mirada de asombro de ella, añadió:- No la dejaré sola en mi despacho para que fisgonee a sus anchas otra vez... y no le daré excusas para culparme por si alguien la ve merodeando por el castillo a estas horas.

-Bien- Hermione había vuelto a bajar la cabeza. Snape se encaminó hacia la salida y lo siguió.

Atravesaban los pasillos en completo silencio. A ratos tenía que correr para alcanzarlo, ya que él caminaba mucho más rápido que ella. Sólo se oían sus pasos y el ondear de la negra capa de Snape.

* * *

Salieron. La luz de la luna iluminaba tanto que no parecía que fuera de noche. Hermione aspiró el fresco aire nocturno. Estar con él, de noche y a solas, era idílico. El hombre no le daba respiro. Hermione comenzaba a jadear por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para seguirlo de cerca. Lo más cerca que podía. Sentía el aroma que destilaba de su cuerpo tras él. Hermione bajó a trompicones por el camino de piedras. Snape parecía flotar. La pequeña luz proveniente de una ventana se apreciaba a sólo unos metros.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Snape cruzó unas breves palabras con él. Rechazó la invitación del guardabosques de tomar algo. Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa tímida detrás del profesor. La "visita" duró poco.

Snape volvió sobre sus pasos con la misma rapidez que antes, pero Hermione permaneció donde estaba. ¿Había un lugar más apropiado para decírselo? Sus pies parecían haber echado raíces al piso. Él se alejaba sin notar que ella no lo seguía. Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para ponerse a caminar nuevamente. Atravesaron de vuelta el largo puente de regreso al colegio. Al llegar al patio del reloj, se detuvo otra vez. A esa hora no había ni un alma. No quería entrar, quería evitar a toda costa cualquier mirada curiosa para que sólo ellos dos fuesen testigos de lo que estaba totalmente dispuesta a hacer. Permaneció inmóvil bajo un arco de piedra, amparada por la parcial oscuridad, descubierta por la luna.

Él estaba por entrar al castillo cuando se detuvo, miró por sobre el hombro y giró sobre sus talones al darse cuenta de que la chica no lo seguía. La observó sin moverse, esperando que ella se pusiera en marcha, y al percatarse de que Hermione no tenía intenciones de acercarse, hizo un gesto de desagrado echando la cabeza hacia atrás y fue hacia ella.

Hermione disfrazaba de calma sus dudas. Engañó a sus sentidos por un instante para que no la fastidiaran. Cada paso de Snape sobre el césped le retumbaba en los oídos. Comenzó a marearse. Apretó la mandíbula y las manos. Era como si todo se hubiese congelado a su alrededor. Él estaba al frente.

-¿Qué espera?- inquirió Snape, impaciente.

De nuevo se hundía en la espesura de sus ojos negros, tan refulgentes aquella noche. Tenía la impresión de que, de un tiempo a esta parte, algo había cambiado en ellos. Antes apenas y se miraban por una fracción de segundo, tampoco habían intercambiado más de unas pocas y escuetas palabras... y ahora lo sentía tan cercano, tanto que se le hacía sumamente complicado de describir. Esas cercanías que tenía sólo con ella. Su forma de tocarla aunque fuera por unos segundos, le hacían perder la razón. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que él también lo sentía. De que había podido desenterrar una parte que todos creyeron muerta... y al mismo tiempo había descubierto en sí misma sentimientos que nunca había experimentado. Intuía que él había dejado de verla como una simple "insufrible sabelotodo", y de que, a pesar de lo que dijera, disfrutaba de su compañía tanto como ella. Era una señal.

Y no podía estar tan equivocada.

-Profesor... me estaba preguntando algo- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora, Granger?- Snape se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. Ese gesto tan típico suyo que lograba removerla entera por dentro.

-Sí... necesito saberlo- Lo miraba a los ojos sin pestañear.

-Vuelva a su Sala Común. No quiero escucharla- sentenció, dándole la espalda.

-¡Espere! Sólo será un momento- Hermione lo tomó por el brazo para que no se fuera. Recordó cuando el primer día de clases hizo lo mismo y él la alejó de inmediato... pero esta vez sólo se quedó muy quieto y se volteó otra vez para mirarla.

-¿Qué quiere?-Su voz sonaba amenazante... y a ella le encantaba. Ya en ese punto, todas sus inseguridades se esfumaron.

-Es que... quería... ¿Hay alguna forma de saber si lo que uno siente es amor real?- soltó con tono firme. Snape entrecerró los ojos. La chica aún no lo soltaba del brazo.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito saberlo- repitió la castaña. Sus dedos ya no lo sostenían para que él no se fuera, sino sólo para sentirlo... y el profesor no parecía molesto por ello.

-Amortentia... Me sorprende que no lo sepa- respondió, un tanto confundido.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero... ¿Hay otra manera?

-¿Por qué me lo pregunta a mí? No estoy para sus tonterías- Snape, con su mano libre, tomó la de ella para que lo soltara, pero, por alguna razón, sólo la dejó encima.

-Sé que usted lo sabe... por favor... dígamelo- Hermione hizo lo mismo. En ese momento sus brazos se entrelazaban en todas direcciones. Era algo absurdo.

-Ya basta, Granger- Snape se hizo hacia atrás para zafarse, pero la chica dio un paso al frente, impidiéndoselo.

-¿Cómo puedo saber si estoy realmente enamorada?- preguntó ya con desesperación. Sin darse cuenta se alzó apenas para estar un poco más a su altura.

-Su vida amorosa no me incumbe en absoluto- Los músculos de Snape se tensaron. Lo único que sabía era que _debía_ alejarse de ella cuanto antes.

-Yo creo que sí...- Hermione volvió a apoyar sus pies en el suelo, y aunque quiso, no pudo bajar la vista. Sentía la necesidad de observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Que... creo que sí le incumbe, profesor- La castaña esbozó una sonrisa leve y nerviosa.

-¿Y por qué piensa algo así?- ¿Qué hacía hablando de eso con Granger? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso? Estaba tan perplejo que no se podía mover... y seguía tocándola.

-Porque... tiene que ver con usted- Snape entreabrió los labios, dejando en evidencia su estupefacción. Fueron los segundos más largos de sus vidas. Ahí de pie, ambos con las manos sobre los brazos del otro, envueltos por la luz de la luna y el suave cantar de los grillos.

-¿Qué? Vaya a su Sala Común ahora- Era la conversación más extraña que hubiera tenido en su vida (y eso que había tenido miles). Con un movimiento brusco pudo soltarse del agarre.

-Tiene que escucharme- rogó Hermione, y avanzó un paso más. Snape no se movió, pero su sola expresión denotaba una distancia gigantesca entre ellos.

-Lárguese- espetó con voz clara.

-¡No! ¡Escúcheme!- La chica esta vez lo tomó por los hombros, tan fuerte que ni la sacudida de él pudo deshacerlo.

-¡No pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esta estupidez, Granger! ¡Vaya a su Sala Común!- Le dio un manotazo en el brazo para que le sacara las manos de encima. Otra vez fue inútil.

-¡Siento algo por usted, profesor! ¡Le guste o no! ¡Estoy enamorada!

El cerebro de Snape quedó en blanco, sólo con las últimas palabras de ella resonando. Reverberando como una luz cegadora que cubrió todo, que lo paralizó por un minuto interminable. ¿En qué momento pasó? ¿Cuándo se enamoró de él? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Tenía que ser un mal chiste. Tenía que estar burlándose... ¿o no? Su corazón bombeaba sangre con brío, y las palabras de Albus volvieron: _"... la oportunidad de ser feliz..."_. ¿Ser feliz a costa suya? ¿O _con_ ella? Le remordía la consciencia al recordar todas las noches que pasó en vela pensando en ella, en las veces que la quedó mirando sin razón aparente, en las ganas que había tenido de acercarse más, en la vez que la abrazó, cuando ella lo besó. Todo lo hizo sentir culpable. Cometió un error al dejarla acercarse tanto, al no haberla alejado a tiempo. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? Pero... ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho si nunca había pasado por algo así? Por primera vez en su vida una mujer le decía que estaba enamorada de él... y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo, había sólo una cosa que podía hacer en una ocasión así: alejarla. Ahuyentarla.

-Las clases se terminaron. Ahora váyase.

-Sólo quiero que lo sepa. Estoy enamorada de usted... y no estoy bromeando. Lo sé desde hace un tiempo- Lágrimas querían asomarse, pero ella no las dejaría, no esta vez.

-Váyase... de inmediato.

-Dígame que no me lo estoy imaginando... dígame que usted también... no sé... piensa en mí- En ese punto estaba absolutamente segura de que era verdad. Si no, ¿Por qué no la había dejado ahí hablando con la pared y ya? Tenía que haber tocado una fibra sensible.

Snape contrajo el gesto en una mueca que no supo leer. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Por qué nunca podía saberlo? Era un hombre muy difícil. Pero le encantaba en todas sus facetas, inclusive aquellas que no era capaz de soportar.

En un último arrebato, lo tomó de las manos y tiró de él para acercarlo. La mansedumbre con que Snape se dejó llevar la sorprendió: esperaba que la retirara de un golpe. El profesor no correspondió al agarre, pero poco le importó. Sus cuerpos casi chocaron. Hermione subió la vista del pecho de él a sus ojos, su expresión de eterno desagrado había desaparecido para dar paso a una más vulnerable. No tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus ojos parecían implorar que no siguiera aproximándose, pero no así sus actos. La chica apretó el agarre suavemente. Si antes había logrado mantener cierto grado de cordura cuando estaba junto a él, ahora se había vuelto loca por completo. La docilidad de Snape, sumado a su gesto de querer que se detuviera y al mismo tiempo que no, le abrieron una puerta que jamás se había abierto.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Sus corazones latiendo desenfrenadamente a ritmo. Sus movimientos erráticos. El desencadenante. Con una mano solto la de él y se aferró a su capa. Con fuerza para no dejarlo ir. Tampoco es que él estuviera intentándolo. Su otra mano aún sosteniendo la suya. El ligero rumor del viento lejano y las copas de los árboles meciéndose a su roce. El roce de ellos mismos. La sensación de que no había mejor momento para vivir que el aquí y ahora. La sensación de que lo que pasara después daba igual. El coraje.

Se puso en puntas de pie. Ya de nada servían los convencionalismos, la farsa, las máscaras. Era algo que iba más allá. Si él no hubiera estado inclinado hacia adelante para mirarla a los ojos, no hubiera podido alcanzar su rostro. Era muy alto. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

"Tengo que alejarla... esto no está bien. No es adecuado. Está mal". Por vez primera le ganaron los instintos a la razón... ¡Y tanto que le había costado dominarla! Es que esa joven lo desencajaba. Estaba afuera de todos sus parámetros. Actuaba de forma en la que él no sabía cuál era el siguiente paso a dar.

Y así estaba. Rígido... deseoso.

Hermione cerró los ojos al acortarse la distancia que tanto le sobraba. Tan cerca. Tan... _suyo._

"Aún no es mío...", pensó, y sonrió. Entonces no pudo más. Apresuró sus labios a los de él, ya sin ser consciente, sólo dejándose sentir... y lo sintió. Tiró de él nuevamente ante el delicioso tacto. Lo estaba besando. En un beso simple y a la vez tan enorme. Acariciándolo con la boca. Sintió cómo Snape apretó su mano un breve instante y... ¿le devolvía el beso? Percibió un ligero movimiento de sus labios contra los suyos.

Ojos cerrados de un hombre y una mujer permitiéndose lo prohibido. Un beso furtivo en mitad de la noche. Un profesor y su alumna rompiendo todas las reglas de lo éticamente correcto. Dos sombras refugiándose en la penumbra. Perdiéndose, fundiéndose.

¿Cuándo un beso estaba mal? ¿Cuándo los demás lo decían?

No.

Volvió a Snape el embriagador aroma de ella. Granger había tenido el descaro de besarlo, y él la poca compostura de recibirlo y, para colmo, corresponderlo. Se sentía tan bien. No lo podía comprender. Ese extraño revoltijo en el estómago también volvió, junto con la agradable sensación de tenerla cerca. Admitió que hace bastante tiempo había dejado de parecerle una niña que sólo lo fastidiaba para pasar a convertirse en una mujer con la que disfrutaba pasar el tiempo, aunque fuera en silencio. Pero... ¿Amarla? Jamás. Odiaba el amor. Sí le gustaban sus labios, su piel tersa, su pelo revuelto. "No me puede gustar... es una niña...". Pero una _niña_ no hacía eso... una mujer sí.

Si alguien hubiera estado ahí, sólo habría visto un beso que no duró más de diez segundos, algo insignificantemente breve. Claro, si alguien hubiese estado ahí, pero no había nadie. Sólo ellos.

Los segundos más largos. El beso más deseado. El contacto más huidizo.

Snape volvió en sí, abrió los ojos bruscamente y la separó. Con cuidado. Miró los ojos sorprendidos y complacidos de ella. No había arrepentimiendo. En él tampoco, y eso no estaba para nada bien.

Separó apenas los labios. ¿Para volver a besarla? Sí quiso. ¿Para decirle algo? No sabría qué. Esta vez él la tomó por los hombros para alejarla lo más posible, y volver a su zona de confort. Era imposible que aquello hubiera sucedido. Estaba al límite de sus capacidades mentales. Si seguía se volvería loco, aunque sospechaba que ya lo había hecho.

-No vuelva a mi despacho.

La soltó y se dio la vuelta, dejándola ahí, sola, de pie, con el sabor de su beso y la calidez de su tacto.

Y él se perdió de vista dentro del castillo, solo, con el sabor de su beso, la fragancia de su cabello y la calidez de su tacto.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Es más cortito que los demás, pero vaya que tiene contenido xDD**

 **Siempre son bien recibidos sus comentarios. Ha sido un gustazo.**

 **¡Un beso!**


	11. Cuando la Suerte Ayuda

**Cuando la Suerte Ayuda**

Silente noche embadurnada de luceros. Noche que jamás pasaría al olvido. El mundo impasible continuaba girando, y los minutos no significaban nada cuando la vida se colmaba de colores.

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar Hermione Granger.

Se tocaba los labios con la yema de los dedos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y nada ni nadie le borrarían la sonrisa del rostro. Sus ojos soltaban chispas frenéticas. Pese al intento de rechazo de Snape, no podía sentirse más feliz. También nerviosa... y orgullosa de sí misma. Había exhibido la valentía digna de una Gryffindor. El cuerpo le temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no por el frío.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo quieta en medio de ese patio? No lo supo, tampoco le importó. Primero debía analizar detalladamente la situación: besó a Severus Snape... y él no la apartó (al menos no de inmediato), algo que no tenía para nada previsto.

Se sintió tan bien. Se sonrojó al recordar cómo él, por un efímero instante, movió sus finos labios para devolverle el beso y estrechó su mano. Claramente si no le hubiera gustado no lo hubiese hecho. Él también sentía algo y le costaría montones sonsacárselo... pero lo haría, fuese como fuese.

A pesar de lo acontecido, era plenamente conciente de que estaba todavía muy lejos de lograr tener algo con él. Y aún le faltaba usar la poción; su as bajo la manga.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo, sin poder digerirlo aún. El corazón le palpitaba a mil, y un sutil cosquilleo recorría su vientre. Lozana sensación. Si así se sentía estar enamorada, entonces no quería que se le pasara nunca, le daba exactamente igual que el causante fuera Snape. Conseguiría que la quisiera como ella lo quería, aunque tuvieran que pasar mil años.

Un aire muy frío sopló de repente sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo sin dejar de sonreír, y salió corriendo como una flecha al interior del castillo.

* * *

Ni el agua fría que resbalaba por su cuerpo era capaz de alejar la huella de los labios de ella. Se refregaba el oscuro cabello con exasperación. Tuvo que haberlo visto venir, tuvo que haber actuado como el adulto que era, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó tan absorto ante la repentina confesión y acercamiento de Granger, que no había podido hacer uso de su raciocinio. Si McGonagall o cualquiera de los otros profesores se llegasen a enterar...

Cerró el grifo. Mantenía los puños tan fuertemente apretados que sus nudillos, de por sí prominentes y blancos, parecía que le atravesarían la piel. Salió de la ducha sin importarle lo congeladas que tenía cada una de sus articulaciones. Le dolían, pero era mejor que seguir sintiendo la desconocida calidez que embargaba su pecho. No la soportaba. Se amarró una toalla por la cintura y se observó en el espejo. Desde que había regresado a Hogwarts no se había detenido a mirar la cicatriz que dejó Nagini en su cuello: una marca horrorosa, peor que la más profunda de las quemaduras y que nadie podía apreciar al estar siempre oculta bajo la levita; también por todo su pálido torso se veían unas largas y delgadas líneas blanquecinas, cortesía de Voldemort. Y aunque su aspecto fuera deplorable en esos momentos, nunca se consideró atractivo. Para nada. Tampoco tenía las cualidades que la mayoría de las mujeres buscaba en un hombre, y no se esforzaba por tenerlas. Le daba exactamente igual si se fijaban en él o no. ¿De qué le serviría, si a él no le interesaba tener nada con nadie y jamás le interesaría?

Entonces, ¿qué diablos podía ver Granger en él si no había hecho nada en absoluto para atraerla? Todo lo contrario: había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerla bajo control, para desagradarle... y hasta cierto punto creyó haberlo logrado. Nunca le dio indicios de nada... ¿O sí?

"No, por supuesto que no". Salió del cuarto de baño y sólo se puso unos pantalones de pijama verde oscuro. Al menos había terminado la poción. Todo un logro teniendo en cuenta que la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía concentrarse como era debido luego de la escenita.

La habitación se encontraba en completa penumbra. En silencio. No se oía ni la más ligera corriente de aire fuera de las pequeñas ventanas. La luna iluminando parcialmente.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Inconscientemente llevó los dedos de la mano derecha a sus labios. Se había sentido bien... pero ahora sólo sentía un arrepentimiento atroz que le revolvía las tripas. Granger tenía... ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Diecinueve, veinte? ¡Demasiado joven! Era un enfermo... porque le gustaba esa chica, no había otra explicación para su comportamiento descontrolado. Él estaba a sólo un año de llegar a los cuarenta. ¡Se había besado con una chica casi veinte años menor, por Merlín!

Aún no podía creerlo. Tenía la piel de gallina por el frío (y otras cosas). Un escalofrío recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer. Apartó las mantas, se acostó y se arropó con ellas, como en una trinchera donde nadie más se podía infiltrar. Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir aunque fuera unos minutos, pero la viva imagen de Granger no se le salía de la cabeza. Cosquilleo en los labios. Imaginó cómo sería si ella estuviera allí, a su lado. Su mente volviendo a jugarle malas pasadas. Se tapó los ojos con una mano.

"No me gusta... es una niña... es mi alumna... una sabelotodo insoportable". No le gustaba, sólo había sido un completo imbécil por quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada permitiéndole a ella hacer todo. No hizo nada. Sólo... le devolvió el beso por instinto, por su instinto de hombre al estar tan cerca de una mujer. "¡ES UNA NIÑA!", pensó escandalizado por las conclusiones absurdas a las que estaba llegando su subconsciente.

Se dio vuelta y hundió la cara en la almohada. Soltó aire, indignado. Nadie podía saber que... si se sabía se metería en un gran problema.

 _"Intenta aprovechar el tiempo con la señorita Granger, es una bruja excepcional... quizá termines siendo tú el que aprenda algo más"._

"¿Algo más?... ¿Como ser un pervertido?". Estaba claro que McGonagall no se refería a que aprendiera algo de ella de _esa_ manera. Si se llegaba a enterar se armaría la grande. Seguramente lo despediría y expulsaría a Granger, aunque esto último no le importaba mucho. ¡Además fue culpa de ella! Él le dijo que volviera a su sala común y Granger no le quiso hacer caso. "Estúpida Granger... es una cabeza dura".

Harto de estar sin hacer nada más que pensar en ella y en las consecuencias de lo que tendrían los acontecimientos de esa noche, se levantó, encendió un par de velas y prendió el fuego de la chimenea con un movimiento de varita, sacó un libro especialmente grueso de una estantería repleta y se sentó en una butaca frente al fuego, conciente de que no podría conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Llegar a la torre Gryffindor suponía atravesar un montón de pasillos y subir aún más escaleras. Hogwarts era reconocido por ser un laberinto viviente, con corredores que cambiaban a su antojo y escaleras mágicas que se movían de acá para allá sin previo aviso. Las paredes de piedra repletas de cuadros mágicos, de los cuales sus ocupantes aparecían y desaparecían visitándose unos a otros, estatuas de distintas formas y tamaños, y armaduras que chirriaban al pasar por su lado, entre otras cosas. Un genuino castillo encantado.

Y a Hermione nunca le pareció más hermoso y mágico que esa noche, mientras corría desenfrenadamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Lo conocía tan bien que no necesitó sacar la varita para saber dónde estaba ía que contarle a Ginny lo que había sucedido, por eso iba como alma que lleva el diablo.

Casi le gritó la contraseña a la dama gorda, quien se mostró un tanto reticente a dejarla pasar por su mala educación. Aún sí, Hermione atravesó el retrato, que se cerró detrás de ella, y se internó en la habitación. Estaba casi vacía, excepto por unos pocos alumnos de tercer año que se encontraban terminando los deberes a última hora y la miraban entre sorprendidos y admirados. Jadeando, buscó con la mirada a su amiga, pero no estaba ahí, seguramente ya se había ido a la cama. Se dirigió a toda prisa a la escalera de caracol que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas, con Crookshanks pisándole los talones y sin dejar de maullar para llamar su atención.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, fue hacia la cama de Ginny sin ninguna cautela. Estaba durmiendo. La tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó dejando de lado las delicadezas.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué?- murmuró Ginny, parpadeando desorientada.

-Ginny- susurró Hermione aguantándose las ganas de gritar-. Despierta- Crookshanks se posó suavemente sobre el regazo de Ginny ronroneando.

-¿Hermione? Que... ¿Qué haces?- preguntó frotándose los ojos e incorporándose.

-Ven un momento- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en el rostro-. Rápido.

Ginny no preguntó más, se levantó y se cubrió con una bata. Hermione la tomó de la mano y la condujo de vuelta a la sala común. Se sentaron en un mullido sofá frente a la chimenea, donde aún unas pequeñas brasas desprendían calor. Las chicas se quedaron mirando largos minutos, cada una esperando que la otra empezara a hablar. Ginny no podía más con la intriga, había recordado que esa noche se suponía que Hermione se le declararía a Snape. ¿Lo habría hecho?

-Hermione, me estás matando de la expectación... ¡Habla ya!- exigió la pelirroja en susurros, ya que los estudiantes de tercero aún no volvían a sus dormitorios. Hermione, por toda respuesta, se ruborizó y se tapó la boca con una mano temblorosa. Ginny abrió los ojos desproporcionadamente- ¡¿Se lo dijiste?!- Su amiga asintió- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Ay, Dios mío, no puede ser verdad! ¡Por Merlín!- La pelirroja agitaba las manos, histérica.

-Cálmate, Ginny- musitó, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y mirando de soslayo a los chicos que comenzaban a recoger sus cosas para irse a dormir. Esperó hasta que se fueron y oyó una puerta cerrarse-. Sí, se lo dije.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me muero!- Ginny se puso una mano en el pecho y la otra en la frente teatralmente, fingiendo desmayarse. Hermione comenzó a reírse- Cuéntamelo todo- exigió la pelirroja poniéndose seria.

-Cuando llegué a su despacho, me dijo que iríamos donde Hagrid a buscar unos ingredientes...

Le contó todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalles y cuando relataba la parte en que le dijo que estaba enamorada, Ginny levantó la palma para callarla:

-A ver, déjame ver si lo entiendo- Se acomodó en el sofá y la miró a la cara-. Contradijiste a Snape sin que nada malo ocurriera y se tomaron de las manos... ¿Así como así?

-Bueno... no nos "tomamos de las manos", él más bien estaba intentando que lo soltara- confesó Hermione, con la cara roja como un tomate.

-¡Da igual! Se tomaron de las manos y punto. Cuéntame cómo fue el beso- soltó Ginny sin reparos, a lo que su amiga la miró boquiabierta.

-No he dicho nada de un beso- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Vamos, Hermione, no estarías tan emocionada sólo porque le dijiste lo que sentías, es obvio que algo más tuvo que haber pasado... y eso sólo significa un beso. ¿Te besó él?- insistió, inclinándose hacia adelante.

-¡Ginny!- vociferó Hermione, cubriéndose la boca- Por supuesto que no, ¿estás loca?

-Francamente ya no sé qué pensar, a estas alturas cualquier cosa es posible- Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-No... no me besó... al menos no en un principio.

-¡¿No _en un principio?!_ ¿O sea que sí lo hizo después?- Ginny no podía más con su asombro, parecía que en cualquier momento se caería del sillón.

-Lo que pasa es... Que yo lo besé a él- Hermione sentía la cara cada vez más roja de la vergüenza-. Y me dio la impresión de que él me besó de vuelta.

-¿Te dio la impresión o de verdad lo hizo?- interrogó Ginny alzando las cejas de manera perspicaz.

-Eehh... Sí lo hizo- Los nervios la traicionaron y se empezó a reír de manera descontrolada. Su amiga estaba completamente atónita, ni siquiera respiraba.

-Osea que... ¿Snape te besó? ¿ _De verdad_ te besó?- preguntó sin poder evitar que una mueca de asco asomara en su rostro. ¿Snape besando a alguien? No se lo podía imaginar... No, no podía.

-¡Ay, Ginny! Ni que fuera tan terrible- se defendió Hermione al ver la expresión de desagrado en la cara de su amiga-. Y sí, lo hizo. Además fueron sólo un par de segundos, después me separó de él, me dijo que no volviera a su despacho y se marchó- dijo tajantemente. Para ella también era muy difícil creer que había pasado... que se había besado con Snape... con su profesor.

-¿Crees que... podrías... no lo sé, tener algo más con él?- Ginny había logrado volver en sí y la observaba con semblante dudoso. Hermione abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué contestar.

-No sé... la verdad lo dudo. Seguramente ahora me odia más que antes- sentenció con aire taciturno.

-¿Odiarte?- exclamó Ginny. La tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos profundamente-. Hermione... yo creo que lo último que siente Snape hacia ti en estos momentos es odio.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde fueron a Las Tres Escobas todos juntos. Bebieron cerveza de manteca e hidromiel (de contrabando, dado que Madam Rosmerta no les quiso vender por ser estudiantes aunque fueran mayores de edad), charlaron y rieron como en los viejos tiempos. Hermione estaba más radiante que nunca, lo que animaba muchísimo a sus amigos, que habían estado preocupados por ella el último tiempo. Ahora volvía a ser la misma chica alegre y vivaz. Estuvieron allí hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Neville tenía las mejillas coloradas y hablaba en un tono de voz bastante más alto de lo normal.

-¡Los quiero musho mushashos!- A Neville se le enredaban las palabras, claramente estaba un poco borracho. Como todos en realidad.

Sentados en una mesa circular, se tomaron por los hombros, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville, comprendiendo que les quedaban sólo unas semanas para partir, y que aquellos días de escuela terminarían irremediablemente.

-Son muy importantes para mí, amigos- Harry también tenía la cara encendida por el alcohol y la emoción-. No estaría aquí si no fuera por ustedes.- A Hermione se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas, se sentía algo mareada.

-Nadie estaría aquí- dijo Luna, que al parecer era la más compuesta de todos-. Son mis mejores y únicos amigos.

-¡Y lo logramos!- vociferó Ron alzando su vaso-. ¡Estamos vivos!

-Estamos vivos...- repitió Hermione soltando las primeras lágrimas-. Y no puedo estar más agradecida... y feliz- Reprimió un sollozo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hablar uno a la vez, como una especie de ritual.

-Propongo un brindis- sugirió Ginny también alzando su vaso-. Por nosotros... y por los que no están- Los ojos le brillaban, pero no soltó ni una sola lágrima, tenía una capacidad especial para no llorar.

-Por Fred...- pronunció Ron con la voz quebrada-. Lupin... Tonks...

-Dumbledore.- continuó Neville igual de conmovido.

-Ojoloco.

-Dobby...- Hermione tenía la mirada perdida.

-Hedwig.- terminó Harry. Un silencio sepulcral los invadió, pero no era un silencio triste, sino nostálgico y, en cierto sentido, alegre. Volvían a tomar consciencia de sus propias vidas, de que habían logrado salir vivos de una guerra horrorosa, de que estaban felices y juntos.

-Por Snape.- soltó Ginny sin mirar a nadie en especial, al igual que lo hizo Hermione aquella noche en La Madriguera durante la última reunión de La Orden. La castaña no la miró, simplemente se limitó a contemplar su vaso y sonreír de lado. El que estuvieran disfrutando de ese momento se debía, en gran medida, a los sacrificios y esfuerzos de él... Sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón de felicidad.

-Por Snape- dijo Hermione en voz muy baja. Todos la imitaron y bebieron hasta el fondo.

-Sin él no estaríamos aquí- declaró Harry, limpiándose la espuma con el dorso de la mano. Exponiendo lo que todos pensaban.

Volvían al castillo cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, presintiendo que tendrían problemas. A ningún profesor le haría gracia verlos llegar a esas horas, y menos aún en ese lamentable estado. Sin embargo, les daba igual. Caminaban entre risas y tropezones en evidente estado de ebriedad (no excesivo, pero sí evidente). Tuvieron que devolverse cuando se percataron de que habían tomado un camino equivocado, lo que les produjo un ataque de risa incontenible. No pasaban para nada inadvertidos.

Al doblar por una esquina, una deslumbrante luz los cegó por unos segundos. Tardaron algo en acostumbrar la vista y vieron quién estaba en frente: Snape les lanzaba una mirada entre sorprendida y petulante. Qué mejor para él que encontrarse con seis alumnos a los que podía restarles puntos. Neville se encogió tanto que daba la impresión de que quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Permanecieron inmóviles y en silencio mientras el profesor pasaba la mirada de uno en uno. Abrió más los ojos cuando la vio... detrás de ellos, oculta por la oscuridad.

A Hermione se le heló la sangre y sus mareos se incrementaron inconmensurablemente. "¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué _justo_ él?", tuvo que esforzarse porque la boca no se le abriera por completo.

-Vaya- dijo Snape con voz tranquila-. Qué me vengo a encontrar- Bajó la varita para dejar de encandilarlos- Cinco Gryffindors... y una Ravenclaw vagando por el colegio. ¿Puedo preguntarles qué hacen aquí... a estas horas?

-Nos perdimos, profesor- respondió Luna, honesta como siempre. Snape ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja. Al verlo hacer ese gesto, Hermione (aturdida por el alcohol y por su inesperada aparición), tuvo unos deseos irresistibles de tirársele encima y besarlo con ganas. Se moría por hacerlo.

-Se... Perdieron- repitió el profesor-. Qué curioso- Las aletas de su nariz vibraron-. No me extraña que estén perdidos dada su condición, ¿no?- De pronto posó los ojos en los de Hermione, pero sin ninguna expresión- Quizá deba de informar a la directora McGonagall, a ver qué hace ella con ustedes. A menos que... se crean con la autoridad suficiente como para pensar que pueden hacer lo que quieran sin sufrir las consecuencias.

-Lo sentimos mucho, profesor... No queríamos...- explicó Harry.

-¡Cállate, Potter!- vociferó Snape, produciendo que todos se sobresaltaran-. Ninguna de tus excusas baratas te servirá esta vez.

Ginny le dio un codazo imperceptible a Hermione. Ésta la miró de soslayo, comprendiendo que era la única indicada para persuadirlo de no enviarlos con McGonagall. Estaban en un gran aprieto. La castaña se aclaró la garganta, rebuscando en su cerebro las palabras adecuadas... era muy, muy difícil. ¿Con qué cara le hablaría luego de lo ocurrido? ¿A él le daría igual? ¿Habría significado algo? Sólo quería preguntarle esas cosas, le importaba un comino lo demás, pero debía controlarse.

-Profesor...- musitó, Snape movió sus ojos negros a los de ella, fulminándola con la verdad lo lamentamos... No queríamos importunarlo. Estábamos en Las Tres Escobas y perdimos la noción del tiempo- Hermione no le quitaría la vista de encima por nada del mundo. Intentaba expresarle todo lo que sentía con sólo mirarlo, pero él se mantuvo impertérrito-. No volverá a ocurrir... Se lo prometo.

-No me haga promesas, señorita Granger- espetó Snape con voz grave-. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no es capaz de cumplirlas.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. ¿A qué se refería? No supo qué más decir, sus cuerdas vocales habían dejado de funcionar de repente. Bajó la vista completamente ruborizada. Nadie se percató de su incomodidad, todos observaban a Snape sin saber qué hacer.

-No los llevaré con McGonagall, tiene cosas más importantes de qué ocuparse que de un grupo de niñatos insensatos- El hombre no reflejaba el más mínimo sentimiento, sólo soberbia-. Se les descontará diez puntos a cada uno... y quiero verlos a todos en mi despacho mañana después de la cena- Los chicos asintieron, resignados. A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago, pero no le duró mucho la emoción porque Snape la miró y añadió:- Menos a usted, Granger. No la quiero ver otra vez allí... ya tuve suficiente- Esta vez sus palabras cargaban el más profundo odio que jamás le había dedicado. La chica emitió un inaudible "sí", y bajó más la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos-. Ahora lárguense de mi vista.

No tuvieron que oírlo dos veces para ponerse en marcha. Luna se despidió de ellos a medio camino y se dirigió a la torre Ravenclaw.

 _"... ya tuve suficiente"._

"Está harto de mí... me odia", era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras caminaban hacia la sala común. La alegría que había sentido durante la tarde la abandonó súbitamente. Snape no la soportaba... ni siquiera la quería castigar para no tenerla cerca. Lo había arruinado todo.

-¡De la que te salvaste, Hermione!- susurró Ron al pasar por el retrato de la dama gorda-. Ahora nos dará un castigo de los buenos- Hermione soltó un gruñido.

-Y nosotros brindando por él...- bufó Neville mientras se recostaba en una butaca.

-Buenas noches- dijo Hermione lacónicamente y subió a su dormitorio. Ginny la observó marcharse, pero le pareció más prudente dejarla sola. Seguro tenía que meditar bastantes cosas. Sintió pena por ella, y rabia con Snape. "Maldito infeliz", pensó con irritación.

Harry no sabía lo ocurrido entre su amiga y el profesor, creyó que se sentía mal sólo por lo que le había dicho, así que no le dio demasiada importancia. Ya se le pasaría.

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo, Longbottom?! ¡Siete años metido aquí y todavía nada te entra en la cabeza!- Snape estaba más malhumorado que nunca durante la clase de Pociones en la que, otra vez, Neville había dejado un desastre-. Limpia esa asquerosidad y lárgate de aquí- Hermione, al lado de Neville, no resistió el impulso de defender a su amigo.

-Profesor Snape, deje que lo ayude...

-¡Cierre la boca, Granger!- exclamó Snape sin mirarla.

-Sólo intentaba ayudar- murmuró ella por lo bajo, pero el profesor la oyó.

-Sería de más ayuda si se quedara callada por un segundo, pero al parecer no puede.

-Sí puedo y usted lo sabe- declaró Hermione desafiante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Seguía entristecida por lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, pero no continuaría soportando que tratara así a Neville, estaba harta... y tampoco quería mostrarse débil ante él.

Snape abrió un poco más los ojos y frunció el ceño, enojadísimo.

-No se atreva a hablarme así- Se acercaba a ella a paso lento-. Puede irse con él si quiere.- Hermione se puso las manos en la cintura y lo enfrentó.

-No quiero... Pero tampoco quiero aguantar un minuto más aquí- Entrecerró los ojos y notó cómo el semblante de Snape se ensombrecía, dejando en evidencia su rabia. Le tiritaba la comisura del labio.

-Entonces váyase ya- La voz del profesor se escuchaba calmada.

-Me voy- resolvió Hermione ante las miradas de desconcierto de sus compañeros, quienes no se atrevían a intervenir en ese campo de batalla. La chica guardó una muestra de la poción que había terminado hace unos minutos, dejó el frasco encima de la mesa, limpió el caldero moviendo la varita, tomó su mochila y salió del aula seguida por Neville.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Snape la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Impactado. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a esa chiquilla? La había ignorado por completo durante toda la clase, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que su ego crecía cuando la tenía cerca... Saber que lo veía con otros ojos lo hacía sentir superior, como si sus sentimientos hacia él fueran muy importantes. Era un estúpido por eso. ¿Qué más le daba a él lo que ella sintiera?

* * *

La semana se sucedió de igual manera. Todos los días se miraban en el Gran Salón, en los pasillos, en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y se producía una batalla campal de miradas. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Hermione porque no quería que la viera afectada; Snape porque no soportaba su impertinencia.

Y es que del odio al amor hay sólo un paso.

Harry y Ginny no sabían cómo actuar. Un día Hermione les decía que estaba enamorada de él a más no poder, y al siguiente lo trataba como si lo despreciara. Era bastante extraño, y Snape no daba muestras de querer que la situación cambiara. Hasta les daba la sensación que disfrutaba discutir con su amiga, retarla, como si estuvieran en una especie de juego sin sentido.

Hermione parecía más interesada en estudiar para los EXTASIS que por mejorar su relación con Snape. Lo que sería lo más sensato por su parte, pero dadas las circunstancias era raro. Parecía que ya no tenía ni la más mínima intención de acercarse a él.

No podía dejar de lado sus prioridades, que en esos momentos eran: estudiar para obtener las máximas calificaciones, dejar de obsesionarse con Snape como había estado los últimos meses, y, por último, acercarse a él. Debía mantener un equilibrio si no quería volver a caer en aquel espiral de demencia sin control.

Y así había pasado todo el mes de abril: sin dirigirle la palabra a Snape más que para pelear y lanzarse comentarios sarcásticos e incisivos. Él, a veces, parecía quedarse sin palabras con las ocurrencias de Hermione, y ella lo gozaba. Se le hacía demasiado divertido como para detenerse, demasiado tentador. Era como si nunca se hubieran besado, como si sólo fuera un sueño muy lejano.

Ginny no dejaba de preguntarle cuándo utilizaría el Félix Felicis, que se hallaba guardado bajo llave en lo más profundo de su baúl. Hermione le decía una y otra vez que aún no se había presentado la oportunidad. En su interior sabía que había llegado a un punto en su "relación" con Snape que iba más allá de lo que podría haber imaginado. Aquellas disputas que mantenían casi a diario se habían vuelto casi rutina, como si no pudieran vivir sin ellas. Le encantaba.

No obstante, el tiempo se estaba acabando, y lo sabía. Se acercaba el día en que debería utilizar su último recurso.

* * *

Fue una noche a mediados de mayo en que se dio cuenta que había llegado el momento. Estaban saliendo del Gran Salón luego de cenar. Hermione miraba a Snape sin ningún recato. Él parecía estar muy aburrido revolviendo el contenido de su plato mientras la profesora Sprout no paraba de hablarle.

Se rezagó por estar recogiendo el montón de libros que se había acostumbrado a llevar con ella a todos lados, incluso durante las comidas. Les indicó a sus amigos que los alcanzaría en la sala común.

Llevaba una cantidad considerable de pesados libros en los brazos impidiéndole ver por dónde pisaba, y caminaba con dificultad hacia la salida. Sólo un par de alumnos más se encontraban por ahí, volviendo a sus dormitorios. Había atravesado las enormes puertas de roble cuando sus pies se le enredaron en la túnica y cayó hacia adelante estrepitosamente, los libros salieron disparados en todas direcciones y casi se da de lleno en la cara contra el piso, pero algo lo impidió.

Alguien había evitado que se diera contra el suelo sujetándola por los hombros. Ella había ahogado un grito y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Cuando los abrió no pudo creer lo que veía.

Snape estaba con una rodilla en el piso, sosteniéndola sin inconvenientes. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cómo tenía esa habilidad para aparecer en el momento preciso? ¿La había estado siguiendo? El corazón de Hermione se detuvo y se le congeló el aire en los pulmones. No habían estado tan cerca desde...

El profesor la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Fíjese por dónde va, Granger- le reprochó, irguiéndose y alisándose la túnica. Hermione no atinó a decir nada, así que se agachó para recoger los libros y así tener una excusa para no mirarlo a la cara, pero él fue más rápido, agitó su varita, y los gruesos libros flotaron hacia ella.

Esta vez se sostuvieron la mirada, aguardando un posible ataque por parte del otro. Sin embargo, éste nunca llegó.

-Gracias- musitó al tiempo que tomaba los libros que levitaban frente a ella. No cruzaron ninguna otra palabra y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas.

Tensión e incomodidad... Era lo único que habían sentido.

* * *

El último fin de semana de mayo se encontraban todos los alumnos de Hogwarts en el estadio para presenciar el partido final de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin: estaban igualados en puntos y quien ganara se llevaría la copa.

Era un día totalmente nublado y unos truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos. A pesar de que el verano se encontraba ya muy cerca, esa noche llovería.

La algarabía en las gradas era descomunal. Un mar verde y escarlata profería gritos y chiflidos sin parar, alentando a sus respectivos equipos. Hermione, Neville y Luna (ella con un enorme sombrero de león en la cabeza) se unían al clamor. Era la última oportunidad que tendrían de ganar la copa y, con ello, ganar también la copa de las casas.

Madam Hooch dio inicio al partido haciendo sonar su silbato.

Los jugadores iban y venían a toda velocidad. Ron, custodiando los tres aros, había logrado tapar unas cuantas Quaffles, pero Slytherin les llevaba una ventaja de cincuenta puntos. Los bateadores de ambos equipos golpeaban la Bludger a diestra y siniestra. Era un verdadero caos.

Hermione contenía el aliento. Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa durante un partido de Quidditch. Lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Con una anotación verdaderamente espectacular de Ginny, Gryffindor lograba igualar el marcador. Sin embargo, Harry continuaba dando vueltas por encima de los demás en busca de la pequeña y escurridiza Snitch dorada. El estadio en pleno chillaba a los buscadores para que acabaran pronto con ese suplicio. Los nervios de todos eran casi tangibles. Hermione desvió la vista del partido hacia las gradas de los profesores. Vio a Snape inclinado hacia adelante, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios apretados. Le pareció más guapo que nunca. Jamás se imaginó que pudiera gustarle el Quidditch... y es que la verdad nunca se había detenido a observarlo durante los partidos. Parecía tan concentrado e inquieto como todos, e incluso más. De pronto el profesor movió los ojos hacia donde estaba ella. Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y su corazón dar una sacudida. Era imposible que la estuviera mirando a ella, precisamente, entre la bulliciosa multitud. Además estaban bastante lejos.

Apartó la vista cuando oyó cómo toda la grada de Gryffindor comenzó a bramar descontroladamente. Harry, montado sobre la Saeta de Fuego, iba en picada a toda velocidad con el brazo estirado. No pudo contenerse más y comenzó a gritar junto a sus compañeros, desesperada. El buscador de Slytherin iba tras él demasiado cerca. El excesivo ruido comenzaba a dañar los oídos de Hermione, pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Harry volvía a ascender sin disminuir la velocidad, ahora codo a codo con su contrincante. El chico giró bruscamente, dejando al Slytherin confundido y desorientado. Había sido una trampa.

-¡VAMOS, HARRY!

-¡ATRÁPALA!

-¡QUE GANE GRYFFINDOR!

-¡VAMOS SLYTHERIN!

Los aullidos de euforia se podían oir desde el castillo.

Harry dio una vuelta limpia en el aire con el puño fuertemente apretado contra su pecho y se quedó quieto. El estadio quedó en completo silencio durante unos segundos hasta que el muchacho levantó el brazo sobre su cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente, y con la Snitch entre los dedos. El barullo se reanudó con más fuerza que antes, entre saltos, abrazos y lágrimas de emoción.

Gryffindor había ganado por última vez para ellos.

Hermione se abrazaba con Luna y Neville tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento se le rompería un hueso, y entre todo aquel alboroto volvió a mirar hacia la grada de los maestros. McGonagall aplaudía con fervor sin dejar de sonreír; Snape se había echado hacia atrás y se pasaba la mano por el cabello, evidentemente decepcionado.

Cómo le gustaba ese hombre. Si le hubieran pedido que fuera con él en ese preciso instante y le diera un beso, lo haría sin pensárselo. Se encontraba dichosa.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor el festejo continuaba. Habían logrado hacerse con varias botellas de cerveza de manteca, y Ron, gracias a George, pudo ingresar algunos chismes de Sortilegios Weasley. Por lo tanto, entre los alumnos volaban dragones centelleantes, fuegos artificiales que no se apagaban, los chiquillos comían todo tipo de golosinas de un barril dispuesto a la mitad de la sala, y todos entonaban a coro el himno de Gryffindor. El ambiente no podía ser más alegre. Harry, Ron y Ginny eran el alma de la fiesta.

Hasta Hermione había dejado de lado sus estudios para unirse a la celebración. Cruzó una mirada con Ginny cuando tuvo una idea descabellada. Salió disparada hacia la escalera de caracol y volvió unos segundos después. Se acercó a la pelirroja, que abrazada a Harry, no paraba de cantar y reír, y le habló al oído:

-Lo haré ahora- Ginny entrecerró los ojos, se separó un centímetro y la miró a la cara, un tanto perpleja.

-¿Usarás la poción?- preguntó, y aunque la algarabía había ahogado su voz, Hermione pudo oírla. Asintió con la cabeza- ¿Segura?

-Sí- dictaminó intentando reprimir una sonrisa-. Es ahora o nunca- Ginny la tomó por un hombro.

-Entonces no me queda más que desearte buena suerte- dijo solemnemente. Las chicas se quedaron mirando, era como si estuvieran pintadas entre todo el ajetreo.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego- Hermione le dio un rápido abrazo y se perdió tras el orificio del retrato.

* * *

De nuevo Potter le arrebataba a su casa la oportunidad de ganar. No le importaba mucho el Quidditch, de hecho siempre lo había encontrado un deporte absurdo, pero su orgullo Slytherin era más fuerte que él, y jamás había tolerado perder... menos contra Gryffindor. Los detestaba, eran todos unos engreídos, y después de la guerra se habían puesto peores, ya que creían que estar en la misma casa que "El Elegido" los hacía mejores que los demás.

Estaba enfadado. Ya en su dormitorio, tomó de una repisa un vaso y una botella de whisky de fuego y se dispuso a beber hasta hartarse. Era sábado, así que daba igual.

Se desprendió de la capa y la levita y las arrojó al suelo. Desabrochó los botones de su camisa y se recostó en la cama. Llenó el vaso y lo bebió de un sorbo, sintiéndo cómo el licor calentaba su pecho. Cerró los ojos.

Había comenzado a llover y las gotas de agua golpeaban suavemente contra la ventana. Era un rumor relajante. Respiraba acompasadamente, recordando el partido. Potter no se cansaba de ser el centro de atención... igual que su padre, no como Lily. "Lily...". ¿Qué pensaría de él si lo viera así? ¿Se sentiría orgullosa? Se le encogió el estómago al rememorar a su vieja amiga. Sonrió de lado. Se la imaginó viendo a su hijo ganar, se la imaginó riendo y saltando como los otros chicos... y de súbito su imaginación se transformó, Lily se transformó en Granger... riendo y saltando, abrazando a sus amigos. Mirándolo de esa forma en que sólo ella podía hacerlo. Sonriéndole cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y, de nuevo, lo bebió de una vez. ¿Qué tenía esa joven para que pensara en ella constantemente, para que nunca supiera qué hacer al estar con ella... para que deseara besarla otra vez? Si tenía que ser franco consigo mismo... sí había deseado besarla de nuevo. Que se lo negara a ella, a él y a todos, que haya intentado aplacar con todas sus fuerzas las ansias de tenerla cerca, era otra cosa. Pero así, en su intimidad, no tenía que fingirle nada a nadie.

La quería.

La quería porque ella lo quería a él sin tener nada a su favor. No podía seguir mintiéndose. Cuando Gryffindor ganó y la vio tan radiante, no le importó haber perdido, sólo se sintió feliz... porque ella lo estaba. Se sintió feliz al verla sonreír.

Suspiró hondamente. Se levantó de la cama, llenó otra vez el vaso y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. De pronto un sonido lo sobresaltó. Alguien había entrado a su despacho. Se quedó quieto, escuchando.

"Debe ser Hagrid". Había olvidado por completo que esa tarde le pidió al guardabosques que le llevara a su despacho algunas cosas del bosque prohibido. Así que esperó las dejara sobre el escritorio y se marchara, tal y como le había indicado. Pero algo le decía que no era él... o quizá _quería_ que no fuera él y que fuera...

No alcanzó a seguir elucubrando: la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y pudo ver de quién se trataba... y no era Hagrid.

* * *

Hermione salió de la sala común, destapó la pequeña botella de vidrio que llevaba escondida entre las manos y bebió el dorado contenido. Instantáneamente sintió cómo todo su cuerpo era invadido por la tibieza más agradable que había sentido en su vida. Nunca antes se había sentido mejor, que podía lograr hasta lo imposible. No le costaba pensar lo que debía hacer para lograrlo.

El lago. Tenía que ir al lago. No sabía para qué, pero Felix estaba al mando. Se puso en marcha mirando a través de los vitrales. Había empezado a llover y ella sólo llevaba puesto un delgado suéter rojo y unos vaqueros. Le dio igual.

Por suerte no se cruzó con nadie en los pasillos, hasta había logrado eludir a Peeves, que esa noche cantaba burlándose de Slytherin. Bajó sin prisa por las escaleras que daban a los jardines, y entrecerró los ojos cuando la lluvia golpeó su rostro. Caminó hacia el lago como si estuviera dando un paseo. El pelo se le pegó a la cara completamente mojado.

Las gotas caían sobre el lago produciendo en éste una ilusión, como si estuviera vivo. El calamar gigante se regocijaba, jugueteando con sus tentáculos, y entrando y saliendo del agua.

Se sentó en la misma piedra en la que había hablado con Harry sobre su relación con Ron. Qué situación más distinta estaba viviendo. Miró al cielo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la lluvia. No sentía frío a pesar de estar totalmente empapada. Tuvo que haber parecido una loca ahí sentada sola en mitad de la noche y la tormenta.

De súbito sintió que debía volver al castillo. Sin dudarlo, se puso de pie y comenzó su regreso. Cuando estaba por entrar, alguien le habló.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Hagrid la observaba, tan mojado como ella, levantando un farol para iluminarla.

-Salí a caminar- respondió ella extrañamente tranquila.

-¿A caminar? ¿Con esta lluvia?- inquirió el guardabosques- ¿Te sientes bien? No te vayas a resfriar.

-Estoy bien, Hagrid- Él la miró un momento, como si estuviera meditando.

-Oye, Hermione... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, claro. ¿De qué se trata?- dijo Hermione en tono servicial

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que llevarle esto al profesor Snape- explicó Hagrid levantando su enorme mano en la que llevaba una cesta-, y en estos momentos estoy... un poco ocupado- Miró hacia atrás, donde se encontraba su cabaña, un tanto preocupado-. Si pudieras dársela tú. Sólo debes ir a su oficina y dejarla en su escritorio.

Hermione supuso que Hagrid debía tener una nueva mascota que seguramente le estaba dando más problemas de lo previsto.

-Por supuesto- sentenció, tomando la cesta.

-¿De verdad? Bien. Cualquier cosa, si te ve alguien, le dices que yo te mandé... para que no tengas problemas, tú sabes.

-No hay problema- lo tranquilizó Hermione, sonriendo ampliamente-. Yo lo llevo.

-Muchas gracias- Hagrid le dio una suave palmada en el hombro que hizo que la chica casi se cayera al suelo-. Y no sigas aquí afuera, terminarás enfermándote.

-Claro- Hermione le sonrió una última vez y se internó en el colegio.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Sus zapatos mojados resonaban por los pasillos desiertos. Dejaba rastros de agua detrás de ella. No podía dejar de sonreír, era la sensación más extraña que había sentido en su vida... y la mejor.

Las dudas e inseguridades habían quedado atrás. Caminaba a paso firme hacia las mazmorras: el lugar en el que Snape dijo que no quería volver a verla. No le importaba, sabía que era lo correcto.

Al llegar al despacho de su profesor, entró sin llamar. Todo estaba oscuro, Snape debía estar en su habitación. Dejó la cesta sobre el escritorio y se quedó de pie, inmóvil. Atenta por si oía algo. Nada. ¿Estaría, efectivamente, en su dormitorio? No supo por qué, pero debía averiguarlo. Era una necesidad imperiosa, y ya no tenía control sobre sus impulsos.

Fue hacia la puerta por la que había querido entrar hace unos meses atrás. Titubeó unos segundos, pero sólo un par de segundos. Puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sin escrúpulos.

Lo que vio la desconcertó. Claramente no se lo esperaba. Snape sin su capa ni su túnica, sólo con su blanca camisa por completo desabotonada y pantalones negros. Ni siquiera llevaba calcetines. Si durante el partido pensó que nunca le había parecido más guapo, se había equivocado.

Él estaba tan anonadado como ella.

Las mejillas de Severus se encendieron ligeramente al verse tan "desnudo" frente a Granger. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? ¿No se suponía que era Hagrid? ¿Y por qué no era capaz de articular palabra? Al verla así, totalmente empapada, con el pelo siempre revuelto ahora cayéndole por los hombros y goteando, con la ropa ceñida a su cuerpo al estar también mojada dejando _un par de cosas_ poco a la imaginación... Nunca la había visto más preciosa.

Quizá por eso no supo qué decir.

Hermione se sonrojó cuando se percató de que él la observaba de pies a cabeza. Snape abrió la boca, impresionado con lo que veía.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Granger?- preguntó apenas en un susurro.

-Hagrid me pidió si le podía dejar unas cosas- Hermione hablaba como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Puedo darme cuenta de eso... Mi pregunta fue, ¿qué hace _aquí_?- El hombre había recuperado el habla, y su voz recobró el tono normal.

-Sólo quería ver si... Estaba bien- respondió la chica, aún ruborizada, pero con decisión.

-¿Si estoy bien?- Snape arrugó el entrecejo. No tenía sentido-. Pues ya ve que estoy bien, puede retirarse.

-¿Seguro que está bien?- Hermione dio unos pasos al frente.

-Sí, Granger. Ahora váyase- ordenó él, un poco aturdido por el acercamiento de ella.

-¿Nunca hablaremos de lo que pasó?- soltó. Era una pregunta que se había hecho millones de veces, una pregunta que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-No pasó nada- declaró él a la defensiva-, y si usted cree lo contrario, será mejor que se vaya olvidando.

-Es que ese es el problema, profesor- Unos pasos más hacia él, que no retrocedía, y la distancia disminuía-. Que no me puedo olvidar.

Snape se estaba desquiciando, tenía que esforzarse al máximo para no bajar los ojos y ver...

-No me moleste.

-¿De verdad lo molesto?- Hermione lo miraba a los ojos con fiereza. Snape frunció más el ceño.

-Sí, Granger. En este momento me está molestando.

Todo les resultaba extrañamente natural. Realmente ninguno se sentía incómodo con la presencia del otro, como si se hubieran acostumbrado a tenerse.

-Lo siento, señor- dijo Hermione poniendo cara triste. Sin embargo, no se alejó, sino que dio un paso más. Estaban muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

-¿Me escuchó cuando le dije que se fuera?- Snape alzó una ceja, sin saber que al hacerlo, Hermione tenía aún menos ganas de irse de allí.

-Sí- contestó-. Pero no quiero.

-No se trata de si quiere o no, Granger. Le estoy ordenando que se vaya- La muchacha no hizo caso, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó por el torso, como la primera vez.

Y él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar... como la primera vez. Pero ahora Hermione había intensificado el abrazo, sujetándolo con fuerza. Snape, también como la primera vez, no le correspondió. Sentía el cuerpo frío de ella contra el suyo, mojándolo. Si no se controlaba, no resistiría más. Su perfume le acorralaba los sentidos, apabullándolo.

-¿Por qué hace esto?- Su voz sonó suave, tranquila, pero implorante, como queriendo que dejara de hacerlo.

-Porque no puedo evitarlo, profesor- Hermione ya no aguantaba más las ganas de sentirlo, de tocarlo, de saber que no podía ser una simple ilusión todo lo que sentía y lo que creía que él también sentía. Era verdad.

Snape lamentó haber bebido, porque de seguro destilaría olor a alcohol... y no quería que ella lo notara. Pero parecía no importarle. Con manos temblorosas la separó de él. Hermione no opuso resistencia. Se miraron a los ojos por largos minutos. Sin hablar. Oyendo el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. La chica mantenía las manos apoyadas en el pecho de su profesor. Bajó la vista para contemplarlo. Era pálido y vellos negros lo cubrían parcialmente, dibujando una línea hasta el ombligo. Vio sus cicatrices, pero no llamaron su atención.

El hombre aprovechó para mirarla. Sus labios húmedos, su cuerpo esbelto tras la ropa mojada, su cabello, sus... Sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja del abdomen. La tenía tan cerca. Deseaba tanto... Y no pudo más.

En un movimiento impulsivo, llevo la mano del hombro de ella a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia él. La besó en los labios con tanto deseo que la chica ahogó un gemido y dio un respingo.

Y le correspondió tomando su camisa para acrecentar la cercanía.

El estallido de sensaciones que recorrió sus cuerpos tensó sus músculos por un instante. Snape era conciente de que lo que hacía estaba muy mal, pero si no lo hacía se volvería loco. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Granger aparecer _así_? Volvió a pillarlo con la guardia baja.

Hermione se aventuró a tocar el cuello de Snape para profundizar el beso. Ya no había manera de detenerse. Él llevó una mano a su cintura y apretó sus dedos con suavidad, casi tímidamente. No podía creer todo lo que la hacía sentir sólo con besarla. Era increíble. Sublime.

Severus ya no controlaba su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, había empujado a Hermione hacia la pared, y chocaron con ella. Tampoco importó. Nada podía ser más importante en ese momento que lo que estaban haciéndose sentir. Él le pasó la lengua por los labios para saborearla. Nada rudo, sólo curioso. Necesitaba más de ella.

Hermione lo dejó hacer, disfrutando de sus deliciosos besos. Se puso en puntas de pie y estrechó su nuca. Tenía que haber una manera de acercarse más, y la buscaba con ahínco.

Y esa noche tampoco pasaría al olvido. La recordarían por siempre. Cuando las verdaderas intenciones salían a tomar aire. Cuando lo prohibido es lo más acertado.

Porque el amor no se puede pintar de orgullo, y quizá es necesario un poco de _suerte_ para desatarlo.

* * *

 **Uf! Costó sacar este cap. Costó mucho xD Sólo espero que haya valido la pena y les guste, o si no no tendría sentido.**

 **De verdad espero que les guste jiji**

 **Cada vez los amo más, y me cuesta más asumir que en la versión oficial Severus murió. Lo negaré hasta el fin.**

 **Recuerden que sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos :)**

 **Muchísisisimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.**

 **¡Un beso!**


	12. Sólo un paso

**¡Buenas! Quería subir este capítulo antes, pero no pude escribirlo por falta de tiempo. Esto de la vida gastronómica a veces deja sin vida. Siempre se puede dar el tiempo para sumergirse en este maravilloso mundo de la imaginación.**

 **De corazón espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Sólo un paso**

El calor iba en aumento y el aire en retroceso. Se comían los labios con desenfreno, olvidando todo lo que los rodeaba. Dejando a un lado las culpas y los pensamientos. Ni siquiera notaron que el vaso que tenía Snape en las manos momentos antes cayó al piso haciéndose trizas.

Hermione estaba aprisionada entre él y la pared, mientras que Snape la sostenía con firmeza por la cintura ahora con sus dos manos, y ella había llevado las suyas al cuello del profesor. Con los ojos cerrados, regocijándose con la boca del otro, con lo que iban descubriendo. Hermione recordó, de manera bastante inoportuna, algo que le había dicho Ginny cuando le contó que estaba enamorada de él.

 _"...tendremos tiempo suficiente para que caiga rendido a tus pies..."_. Sonrió sin dejar de besarlo. Tal vez logró que cayera rendido a sus pies... pero ella cayó primero y ya no podía levantarse.

Severus estaba haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para no mover sus manos como quería, para dejarlas donde estaban. Si no dominara tan bien su cuerpo habría cometido una locura hace mucho. Los labios de Granger le ofrecían sensaciones tan endemoniadamente agradables que no lo podía creer. De pronto un fugaz atisbo de juicio atravesó su mente... y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo detenerse.

"Los labios de Granger... ¡De GRANGER!". Abrió los ojos y vio los de ella cerrados. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba besando a una alumna! La soltó precipitadamente y dio un paso rápido y largo hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe un tanto confusa. Snape se había alejado tan súbitamente como la había besado. ¿Ahora qué le pasaba? Se mordió los labios, intentando darle un sentido a su comportamiento. De seguro se había arrepentido, pero ¿de qué le servía a esas alturas?

El Felix Felicis seguía haciendo efecto, por lo que no dudó antes de hablar:

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió. Snape le dio la espalda sin dejar de mover la cabeza hacia los lados. Hermione quiso acercarse, pero no le pareció lo mejor, así que se quedó donde estaba y esperó a que él dijera algo. Sin embargo, Snape parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo.

Y ella no iba a obligarlo a hablar, se quedaría ahí callada hasta que él se dignara. El tiempo seguía transcurriendo con la misma lentitud, pero ahora era tenso, expectante. El hombre suspiró profundamente y se dio vuelta para mirarla. Hermione nunca lo había visto así, tan extraviado. Sus ojos brillaban, se veía triste. ¿Por qué? Le dio la sensación de que en cualquier momento él se largaría a llorar... y ello la sobrecogió.

Pero cuando habló, su voz sonó firme, como siempre:

-Tiene que irse- ¿Era una orden o una petición?

En efecto, _tenía_ que irse, era tarde.

-Si quiere que me vaya...

-Tiene que irse- interrumpió Snape elevando la voz. Ya no lo soportaba, se sentía realmente mal. No quería darle esperanzas de nada. Él no la llevaría a ninguna parte más que al fracaso... y ella estaba destinada a más. Tenía que terminar con eso.

-¿Hice...algo mal?- preguntó, temerosa. Sabía que no era así, pero necesitaba que le explicara lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Snape no supo qué decir, abría y cerraba la boca. No dejaban de mirarse.

Él caminó hacia la puerta y levantó un brazo indicándole que saliera. Hermione no lo haría, su testarudez se lo impedía.

-No lo haga más difícil, Granger- soltó él, rogando por dentro que se fuera enseguida.

-No me voy a ir- sentenció Hermione tajante-. Y usted es el que lo está haciendo difícil, no yo. ¿Por qué se niega tanto a admitir lo que siente?- La chica volvió a aproximarse a él, a lo que Snape giró la cabeza para dejar de mirarla.

-Deje esas tonterías y váyase.

-¿Tonterías? ¿Entonces por qué me acaba de besar? ¿Eso también fue una tontería?- Hermione hablaba atropelladamente, no podía creer que Snape fuera tan cínico... y además se quedaba ahí callado como si no tuviera nada que decir- ¡Responda!- bramó desesperada. El profesor volvió a observarla, esta vez con el ceño fruncido, encolerizado.

-¡Use el sentido común, Granger!- exclamó, y Hermione cerró la boca de inmediato- ¡Soy su profesor, usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí! ¡Lárguese y olvide todo lo que dice sentir por mí!- Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan exasperado- No son más que estupideces, no sabe lo que dice. Aléjese de mí y que no se le ocurra volver- Hermione esbozó una media sonrisa que descolocó a Snape por completo.

-Me imagino que se ha dicho eso mil veces, profesor- dedujo, enfatizando el "profesor"-. Y si fuera cierto no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Al menos podría ser un poco más valiente y admitírmelo.

"¿Un poco más valiente?", el rostro de Snape se descompuso.

-¿Cómo se atreve...?

-Yo se lo digo sin miedo... porque no tengo nada que temer... y usted tampoco- Hermione volvía a dar pasos lentos pero seguros hacia él-. No tenga miedo de sentir.

-¿Qué?- De nuevo no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Se veía tan hermosa...-. Yo no tengo... Basta de esto, Granger. Sólo es una niña impertinente, me tiene harto que siempre crea que lo sabe todo- espetó alargando un brazo para detener su avance.

-No todo- corrigió Hermione-, sólo lo que siento.

La chica apartó el brazo de Snape con suavidad, y volvieron a estar a un palmo de distancia. Hermione pensaba que si él no hacía nada para evitarlo era porque realmente no quería... y lo demostraría. Se puso en puntas de pie, pero no acercó el rostro, sólo era para estar a su altura. Severus levantó la barbilla para distanciarse de sus tentadores labios... de sus ojos... de _todo_ lo que significaba ella.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada elocuente, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento. Sabía que lo tenía al límite. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, tan cerca de su cuello que tuvo que contener las ansias de besarlo ahí. Se desconocía a sí misma.

De pronto Snape la tomó del mentón, la miró a los ojos y la curvatura de sus labios sufrió un imperceptible espasmo.

No recordaba que Granger fuera tan terriblemente terca. La chica solía arrancar cuando él se lo ordenaba, derrotada y con la vista baja. Algo muy raro le pasaba esa noche... y había hecho mella en él, derrumbando sus muros.

-Su obstinación es tan... irritante- susurró Snape manteniendo el entrecejo arrugado.

-La suya es peor- dijo Hermione de vuelta, sonriendo al sentir la mano de él en su cara. Se alzó más, lentamente para ver si él hacía algún amago por eludirla. Pero no lo hizo.

Y lo besó de nuevo. Con paciencia, con amor. Los labios de Severus siguieron el ritmo calmado de los suyos. En un beso tranquilo y verdadero, del que ya ninguno podía escapar, ya no podían escapar a la realidad de su alcance.

Se separaron para tomar aire, lo que Snape aprovechó para hablar:

-Es incorrecto... está mal- farfulló aún con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en la de Hermione.

-No lo creo- declaró ella y volvió a juntar sus labios a los de él. Cuántas veces se había imaginado en esa situación creyendo que jamás ocurriría... estaba en una especie de trance, dejándose llevar. Todo era hermoso.

Snape la separó delicadamente. Le estaba costando trabajo respirar con normalidad.

-Tiene que irse- volvió a decir, pero con un tono diferente.

-Bien- respondió Hermione. Apoyó los pies por completo en el suelo, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y agregó:- Nos veremos.

Snape entrecerró los ojos sopesando sus palabras. La chica se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar como si nada, pero antes de que desapareciera por el umbral de la puerta, el profesor la llamó:

-Granger- Ella volteó alzando las cejas en señal de espera-. Recuerdo haberle dicho que no quería verla aquí de nuevo- Snape se cruzó de brazos y la miró de lado. Hermione bajó la cabeza para no caer a la incitación de arrojársele encima-. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, profesor Snape- sentenció la castaña sarcásticamente. Giró sobre sus talones y le pareció oír que algo cortaba el aire, algo parecido a un movimiento de varita. De un momento a otro se encontró totalmente seca. Miró por sobre el hombro, pero Snape ya había cerrado la puerta. Puso los ojos en blanco.

"No hay cómo entenderlo", con ese pensamiento salió del despacho.

Y salió corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor.

* * *

Durante el desayuno, Ginny no dejaba de mirar alternadamente a Hermione y a Snape girando la cabeza de un lado a otro. No dudaba de lo que le había contado su amiga, pero aún le costaba trabajo aceptarlo.

La castaña conversaba animadamente con Harry y Ron mientras comía avena con leche. No daba indicios de que algo fuera de lo normal hubiera sucedido, sólo se veía más animada, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar por qué; era mejor dejarla así.

Snape, sentado a la mesa de los maestros, revolvía su café sin muchas ganas. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de levantar la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor ni ninguna otra. Sabía que la vería ahí y no quería. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió cometer semejante barbaridad? El whisky de fuego debía ser el culpable, eso era, no había otra explicación. Claramente la noche anterior no estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.

De pronto alguien le habló, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones:

-Severus, ¿te llegó el pedido que me hiciste?- Era Hagrid, quien, sentado al extremo derecho de la mesa, preguntó con la voz inconvenientemente alta. Snape asintió con la cabeza. Todos lo miraban-. Bien, debo agradecerle a Hermione por el favor.

El profesor arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Era necesario mencionar que ella se lo había llevado? Fingió no percatarse de que McGonagall, a su lado, lo escudriñaba con la mirada. Sin embargo, no le sirvió de mucho.

-A todo esto, Severus, olvidé preguntarte cómo van tus clases con la señorita Granger.- Snape le dio un largo sorbo a su café, sin mirarla. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y carraspeó.

-Las finalicé- dijo con voz queda. McGonagall, sorprendida, abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?- inquirió alzando las cejas. Snape comenzaba a cabrearse.

-Porque... ha aprendido lo suficiente.

-Ya veo- La profesora se enderezó en el asiento-. ¿No pasó nada malo?

-No ha pasado nada, Minerva. Le enseñé a Granger lo que necesitaba, por lo tanto no es necesario continuar con las clases- señaló Snape al tiempo que volvía a tomar la taza y bebía de un sorbo lo que quedaba de café. McGonagall bajó la vista hacia su propia taza y sonrió.

-¿Seguro?- El hombre esta vez la miró y vio esa extraña sonrisa. Sintió que se le encogía el estómago, pero su expresión permaneció inescrutable.

-Por supuesto- sentenció con decisión.

-Sybill me comentó el otro día que había visto a una mujer en tu futuro- soltó McGonagall, que parecía estar más concentrada en ponerle mermelada a su tostada que en la conversación-. Sabes que nunca he simpatizado con la Adivinación, pero... debo admitir que, a veces, dice cosas muy acertadas, ¿no crees, Severus?- Snape quedó estupefacto.

-Con todo respeto, Minerva- comenzó, esforzándose por no perder la compostura-, a mi parecer, Sybill siempre dice esa clase de disparates para fastidiar a los demás y hacerles creer que sabe más de lo que aparenta.- McGonagall se limitó a mirarlo de reojo.

-Puede ser- dijo sin mucha convicción-, aunque también puede estar en lo cierto. No quiero parecer entrometida, pero... ¿hay alguien, Severus? ¿Alguien especial?

Snape sintió que se le helaba la sangre, suplicó porque no se le hubiera notado en la cara, ya que McGonagall arqueó una ceja mientras lo escrutaba detrás de sus anteojos cuadrados. Por suerte logró recomponerse antes de que la directora se diera cuenta de su perplejidad.

-No- respondió lacónicamente-. Permiso- Se levantó, hizo un ademán educado con la cabeza para retirarse y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la vista fija en las grandes puertas del Gran Salón para no tentarse a mirar cierto lugar: inevitablemente debía pasar por el lado de la mesa de Gryffindor.

* * *

Hermione lo vio caminar a paso rápido. Él no la miró ni un segundo. No obstante, no la sorprendió, estaba absolutamente segura que actuaría así, que no le daría a nadie la oportunidad de siquiera sospechar algo. Era un experto en eso. Lo vio desaparecer del comedor y sonrió.

-¿No creen que Snape ha estado un poco raro el último tiempo?- preguntó Ron a nadie en particular.

-A mí me parece que sólo está más pesado que antes- comentó Hermione mientras se servía jugo de calabaza.

-Contigo sí porque no paras de provocarlo- puntualizó Ron apuntándola con un tenedor-, pero por lo demás se ve como... no sé, más calmado.

-Tienes razón- coincidió Harry con aire pensativo-. A lo mejor se encontró una novia o algo.

Ginny escupió el té que estaba bebiendo y éste fue a parar a la cara de Neville. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry, que se encogió de hombros como si no supiera qué es lo que había dicho mal. Ron soltó una fuerte risotada.

-¿Snape con novia? Eso sí que hay que verlo- rió el chico sin darle mucha importancia y se zampó un huevo frito.

-No sería tan raro, Ron- observó Luna, que acababa de sentarse a la mesa y había oído la conversación-. Después de todo lo que pasó en la guerra hay varias chicas que le están echando el ojo- Lo dijo muy relajada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. La joven había adoptado la costumbre de comer en la mesa de Gryffindor aunque fuera de otra casa; no se sentía muy a gusto con sus compañeros.

Hermione sintió un gran peso en el estómago, como si éste se hubiera vuelto de plomo de repente. ¿Habían otras alumnas detrás de él? No podía ser cierto, debía ser otra de las ideas extravagantes de Luna.

-¿Es eso verdad, Luna?- inquirió Ginny al notar que Hermione no era capaz de articular palabra.

-Sí, claro- confirmó ella al tiempo que ponía un par de salchichas en su plato-. Oí a mis compañeras de cuarto tramar algo como de poner poción para el amor en su jugo de calabaza o algo así- Luna no reparó en la conmoción que había generado, se hallaba muy concentrada cortando sus salchichas.

-Qué idea más estúpida- rezongó Hermione apretando los puños-. Echar poción para el amor en su jugo de calabaza... como si Snape no se fuera a dar cuenta.

-Bueno, eso fue lo que escuché- replicó Luna-. También he sabido de algunas que le han mandado cartas anónimas- agregó sin mucho interés, pero mientras más hablaba, la cara de Hermione empalidecía más-. Además todas parecen prestarle más atención y sonreírle con caras raras... ¿De verdad no lo han notado?

-¡Claro que no, Luna!- Hermione estaba muerta de celos-. Seguro te lo estás imaginando, no sería la primera vez- Luna no se ofendió con el último comentario de su amiga, sino que sonrió con picardía.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto, Hermione?- terció Ron, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, evidentemente divertido con el tema-. A decir verdad no le vendría nada mal una noviecita. Como para que se _desahogue_... no sé si me entienden- agregó y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ron!- vociferó Hermione escandalizada.

-Descuida, Hermione, nadie te lo va a quitar- ironizó Luna-. Con ninguna se pelea sin castigarla.

-En eso tienes razón- convino Ginny. Era como si todos se hubieran confabulado para hacerla sentir incómoda. La castaña se sonrojó a más no poder.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho- la consoló Ron dándole palmaditas en la espalda-. Son sólo bromas, Hermione.

-No me da risa- sentenció ella mientras observaba su cuenco con avena a medio comer, que en ese instante le pareció extremadamente interesante.

¿Otras chicas mandándole cartas, buscando la manera de que se fijara en ellas, sonriéndole? Siempre creyó que era la única... pero no. Sentía como si un monstruo se hubiera apoderado de ella, quemándola por dentro, rugiendo para alejar a las intrusas. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. ¿Snape habría permitido que otras se acercaran a él... que lo besaran? No... él no era ese tipo de hombre. Pero ¿cómo podía estar segura? Apenas y había arañado el exterior. Si lo pensaba bien, no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de él, de qué le gustaba hacer (aparte de sus pociones), cuál era su comida favorita, sus libros favoritos, de su infancia, su paso por Hogwarts, si había tenido amigos, su etapa de mortífago... sus sentimientos por la madre de Harry. Al pensar en esto último se estremeció. Luego de la guerra nunca se detuvo a reflexionar en ello; en que estuvo enamorado de Lily Potter hasta el último momento. ¿Lo seguiría estando? Se le aceleró la respiración y por un segundo olvidó que se encontraba en el Gran Salón rodeada de sus amigos.

Una pregunta espeluznante llegó a su cabeza: ¿Si no hubiera estado enamorado de ella... hubiese intentado salvarla? Y por consiguiente, ¿hubiese intentado proteger a Harry?

¿Qué hubiera pasado con todos ellos si no?

Se le nubló la mente por completo. Las voces de los demás se convirtieron en un mero rumor a su alrededor. Se había enamorado perdidamente de alguien a quien no conocía, de un hombre impredecible... de un extraño.

Sintió que se le apretaba la garganta y unas súbitas ganas de vomitar. Empujó el cuenco de avena, se puso de pie y salió corriendo del comedor ante las miradas desconcertadas de todos.

* * *

En el baño del primer piso se refregaba el rostro con agua de forma frenética. Tenía que alejar esa sensación. Se sentía sucia, como si hubiese cometido un horrible crimen. Miró su reflejo en un espejo agrietado, estaba blanca como la cera.

¿Quién era Snape en realidad? ¿Un hombre de fiar o alguien a quien lo consumió tanto la culpa que se vio obligado a cumplir una misión que no quería hacer? ¿De verdad había sacrificado tanto por ellos... o lo había hecho por su propia consciencia?

En esos momentos ya no estaba segura de nada, ni siquiera de sus sentimientos por él.

No sabía qué hacer. Se tapó la cara con las manos y, por una vez, dejó que la angustia la embargara. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Tanto que sus piernas dejaron de responderle y tuvo que tirarse al suelo. No le importó que éste estuviera mojado, sólo quería soltar todo lo que comprimía su corazón.

Estaba totalmente destrozada.

Oyó que la puerta del baño se abría, y se puso de pie de un salto. No quería verse tan patética ante nadie. Rápidamente se limpió el rostro con la manga de la túnica y parpadeó varias veces intentando que dejaran de brotar las lágrimas. En el espejo vio que se acercaban Ginny y Luna.

-¿Hermione?- murmuró la menor de los Weasley-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, me entró un mareo de repente- mintió ella, disimulando muy mal su reciente llanto.

-Puedes contarnos, Hermione- dijo Luna, acariciándole el brazo con delicadeza-. Si es sobre Snape no te preocupes, ya lo sé- La castaña se quedó petrificada.

-¿Lo... sabes?- Su amiga asintió con la cabeza sonriendo dulcemente. Típico de Luna.

-¿Qué te pasó?- consultó Ginny en voz baja-. Cuando bajamos a desayunar estabas muy contenta- Hermione no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mirarla a la cara ni de expresarle sus temores, pero si no lo hacía terminaría destruida.

Juntó coraje y les explicó a grandes rasgos lo que había estado pensando en el Gran Salón. Ginny y Luna se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad. Hermione intuyó que ellas ya habían sacado algunas conclusiones.

Sus voces (aunque hablaban en susurros casi inaudibles) resonaban en el desierto baño cubierto de azulejos resquebrajados. Por momentos sólo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de agua de un grifo mal cerrado.

La pelirroja suspiró y se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-En algún momento creí que podrías llegar a pensar eso- Ginny se puso frente a su amiga y la tomó por los hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Pero no debes martirizarte... Snape nos dejó muy en claro a todos lo noble y valiente que es.

-Sí... lo sé, pero...- No pudo seguir hablando sin que se le quebrara la voz.

-Escucha, Hermione- Luna hablaba con tanta firmeza que logró apaciguarla un poco-, es natural que tengas dudas, porque no creo que nadie conozca a Snape a cabalidad. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea una mala persona. Sí que tiene un pasado horrible, sin embargo, lo enmendó... y se nota que te quiere... por lo menos para mí es bastante obvio- Hermione la observó un tanto asombrada, y tras una breve pausa, su amiga añadió:- También se nota que tú lo quieres. Ahora que no hay ningún peligro, tienes toda la vida para conocerlo. No temas. Atrévete... o si no nunca lo sabrás.

 _"Yo se lo digo sin miedo... porque no tengo nada que temer... y usted tampoco..."_.

* * *

Snape pasó todo ese día tirado en la cama. Decaído. Presentía que algo malo iba a suceder, y rara vez se equivocaba. Pero más allá de eso, era el recuerdo de Granger el que lo tenía así. Hace mucho, quizá demasiado tiempo, que no sentía esas cosquillas en el estómago, pero no tenían nada que ver con el amor. No _podía_ ser eso.

Se volvió a preguntar qué veía Granger en él... y todas esas niñas raras que le mandaban cartas y regalos y lo miraban con cara de embobadas. Seguro lo veían como una especie de superhéroe o algo así. Sin embargo, él ni se acercaba a eso. Era un simple tipo cualquiera que lo único que había hecho bien en su vida era cumplir órdenes, someterse a otros. No tenía ni un logro propio más que un talento excepcional para preparar pociones. Como si fuera la gran cosa. Su paso por el mundo no tenía rumbo fijo. Se sentía tan perdido como la primera vez que pisó ese colegio.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarla entrar en su vida? No... eso sería un error gravísimo. Una mujer no tenía cabida en su vida, fuera quien fuera. ¿Qué le podría dar? ¿Una linda casa, lujos, un futuro prometedor? Nada. Al darse cuenta de eso se sintió más solo que nunca en su vida. Al menos antes tenía el consuelo de que irremediablemente moriría, y eso lo hizo seguir adelante.

Se pasó una mano por la cara. Empezaban a asomarse las primeras estrellas en el firmamento. No había comido nada después del desayuno, pero no tenía hambre. Estaba deprimido. La vida le daba una nueva oportunidad... y no podía tomarla. No permitiría que nadie se hundiera con él. Sonrió amargamente.

Era lo mejor. Estar solo siempre fue mejor.

* * *

Entonces llegó la más absoluta de las indiferencias. Severus ya no miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor por más que sentía la mirada persistente de ella como un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. No se dejaba provocar por sus insolencias, no la insultaba de vuelta, no le hablaba, no permitía a sus ojos posarse sobre los de ella.

Era lo más sensato y cuerdo que podía hacer.

Y Hermione lo notó. Sintió esa distancia instalada entre ambos, y aunque creyó que él haría algo así, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que sería tan abrupto y frío. Tan doloroso.

Las contadas veces que se cruzaron por los pasillos, Snape no daba indicio alguno de advertir su presencia, como si se tratara de un cuadro más. Durante las comidas en ningún momento levantaba la mirada de su plato. En clases no le hablaba si no era para quitarle puntos, nada más, ni siquiera para ofenderla como de costumbre. Por más que intentaba entablar cualquier especie de conversación o acercamiento, él se mostraba totalmente reacio. Era demasiado obvio que la estaba evitando. Demasiado obvio para ella y para los demás, que le preguntaban qué había sucedido para que pasara de pelearse con ella casi a diario a ignorarla por completo. Hermione se hacía la desentendida... pero le dolía como nunca.

Y fue durante una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en las que no pudo reprimirse más. Snape les indicaba la mejor manera de defenderse de un hechizo que no tenía idea cuál era porque no estaba escuchándolo. Aún así, levantó la mano a pesar de que el profesor no les había hecho ninguna pregunta. Era quizás la primera vez que Hermione alzaba el brazo sin razón aparente, por lo que sus compañeros y el hombre la quedaron mirando un momento en silencio.

-¿Qué quiere, señorita Granger?- inquirió Snape con el tono más seco que pudo. No sabía qué le podía estar pasando a Granger ahora... o talvez sí.

-¿Puede salir un momento? Quiero hacerle una pregunta... a solas- la chica lo soltó sin más, sin importarle que estuviera en medio de una clase ni de que sus amigos y compañeros la oyeran. Snape frunció el ceño y torció el gesto.

-Cualquier cosa que quiera preguntarme lo puede hacer aquí y ahora... si no, es mejor que no me haga perder el tiempo.

-No creo que quiera que se lo diga _aquí y ahora_ \- dijo Hermione, repitiendo las palabras de él y enfatizándolas. Ya no aguantaba un segundo más de esa situación-. Pero si eso es lo que quiere...

-No sea insolente, Granger- la interrumpió el profesor con voz grave y amenazadora. Supo perfectamente lo que iba a decirle la chica, y no estaba dispuesto a que toda la clase estuviera presente. No permitiría que se pasara de lista.

-Su actitud es lo que me parece una insolencia, profesor- declaró ella sin elevar la voz ni impacientarse.

El salón se hallaba en un silencio inquieto; algunos tosían a propósito para suavizar aunque fuera un poco el ambiente, otros tenían la boca abierta ante esa nueva discusión... que se había originado de la nada. ¿Por qué Hermione le decía esas cosas? Snape no se había comportado distinto durante la clase, es más, estaba bastante más calmado que otras veces... la reacción agresiva de Hermione los había dejado a todos descolocados.

-Está castigada- dijo el profesor en un murmullo profundo-. No vuelva a interrumpir mi clase con otra estupidez como esa... y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su atrevimiento.

-Castígueme, me da igual- respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente le importaba un pepino que la castigara y le quitara todos los puntos a su casa-. Si no quiere escucharme ni ahora ni después, de todas formas lo hará.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó Snape, perdiendo los últimos vestigios de tolerancia-. Fuera de aquí- ordenó apuntando con el brazo extendido hacia la puerta.

Hermione recordó aquella hermosa noche que tomó Felix Felicis y él la había echado, igual que ahora. Sin embargo, esta vez Snape no se lo estaba pidiendo de forma casi suplicante... podía notar lo iracundo que estaba.

No se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Me oyó, Granger? Hágale un favor a sus compañeros y a mí, no reanudaré la clase hasta que salga de aquí.

-Prefiero hacer como que no lo escuché... a ver si así entiende de una buena vez lo que sienten todos cuando le hablan- Hermione lo miraba a los ojos con fiereza, sintiendo cómo su corazón bombeaba sangre embravecido. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, no pensaba doblegarse ante él.

Snape rodeó su escritorio, dio apenas un par de pasos y quedó frente a su alumna, que siempre se sentaba en el primer puesto. Sentía cómo la rabia se apoderaba de él. Si no se controlaba terminaría perdiendo los estribos por completo... y no debía, todos esos mocosos indeseables lo estaban observando pasmados.

Tomó a la chica por la túnica sin reparar en suavidades. Ella se puso de pie ante su fuerte agarre. Se miraron a los ojos. Se provocaron con la mirada esperando que el otro cediera... pero era una batalla infinita.

-Le acabo de decir que se fuera- dictaminó arrastrando las palabras, esforzándose al máximo por no gritarle en la cara que dejara esa tontería de estar enamorada de él, que no lo mirara nunca más, que no le volviera a dirigir la palabra-. Y me va a hacer caso... aunque sea a la fuerza.

-Quiero verlo intentarlo- Ni bien terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, sintió cómo el profesor tiraba de ella haciéndola trastabillar. La condujo hacia la salida y casi la tira al suelo al empujarla afuera. Jamás en su vida había visto a Snape hacerle eso a un alumno... jamás pensó que ella sería la primera.

Él no dijo nada más y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Unas enormes ganas de llorar la embargaron, pero su enfado era más grande. Intentó abrir la puerta a sabiendas de lo incorrecto que era. Estaba cerrada. Seguramente le había hecho un hechizo para que no pudiera abrirla. Algo muy propio de él.

Así que esperó a que la clase terminara. Tenía que buscar su mochila.

Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pasearse frente a la puerta. Sus pensamientos e ideas no dejaban de darle vueltas como locos, apoderándose de su cerebro. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto? De seguro ahora Snape no querría volver a verla nunca más... pero no podía ser. Por algo la había besado hace casi dos semanas en su despacho... y la había dejado besarlo sin chistar.

Se devanó los sesos durante ese tiempo para entenderlo, y sin embargo, era demasiado complicado. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que enamorarse de un tipo así? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Suspiró con fuerza. Se sentó en el frío piso de piedra mientras algunos alumnos pasaban frente a ella y la miraban disimuladamente. ¿Habían sacado de una clase a la mismísima Hermione Granger? No cabían en sí de asombro. Ella se contentó con mirarse las manos para evitar gritarles que se preocuparan de sus asuntos y la dejaran en paz. Estaba totalmente irritada.

Después de largos minutos, que le parecieron años, la puerta se abrió y sus compañeros comenzaron a salir en completo silencio. Se puso de pie de golpe. Imaginó que la clase había continuado de mala forma, con un Snape colérico y de muy malhumor. Un repentino sentimiento de culpabilidad la hizo enrojecer.

Cuando salieron Harry y Ron, la miraron haciendo una mueca que no pudo comprender. Detrás de ellos iba Ginny, que se detuvo un momento bajo el dintel de la puerta e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza al tiempo que se oía un grito proveniente del aula.

-¡Granger!- Snape la llamaba a viva voz. No se venía nada bueno.

Tomó todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones y entró.

El profesor estaba de pie al lado de su escritorio dándole la espalda. Hermione se dirigió directamente a su pupitre para comenzar a recoger sus cosas. Si la había llamado de esa manera era porque quería decirle algo... y ella no pensaba romper el silencio abrumador que los envolvía.

De pronto Snape se dio la vuelta y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa. Se observaron por largos segundos. Él mantenía el entrecejo arrugado y parecía estar meditando algo de suma importancia.

Y ella no pudo librarse de los sentimientos que se agolparon en su corazón y su cerebro. El hombre que tenía enfrente le gustaba de una forma increíble... insospechada. Si por ella fuese, se hubiera arrojado sobre su cuerpo en ese mismo momento... tenía que sosegarse. Calmar las ansias de sus instintos. Controlar sus alborotadas hormonas.

-¿Quién se ha creído que es?- preguntó Snape sin andarse con rodeos. Con la voz muy baja para que nadie pudiera oírlo.. por desgracia Hermione escuchó con claridad.

-Nadie- contestó en la misma actitud desafiante-. Sólo que me parece increíble lo cínico que puede llegar a ser. Siempre me pareció un hombre correcto, pero ahora...

-Usted no me conoce, Granger- sentenció el profesor, sacando a la luz sin saberlo los temores más profundos de ella.

-De eso ya me di cuenta, gracias- La osadía de Hermione había llegado a niveles nunca antes vistos. Snape, por un breve instante, no supo qué decir. ¿Qué esperaba Granger de él? ¿Que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos? ¿Que le dijera una sarta de cursilerías? Él no era así y nunca lo sería.

-Me tiene harto, no la quiero seguir escuchando- espetó Snape subiendo el tono de voz e irguiéndose en su luar-. Está aquí para hablar de su castigo, no de tonterías de niños.

-¿Va a seguir con eso?- saltó Hermione crispada por la rabia-. La única tontería es la postura que toma en este asunto.

-No hay ningún asunto- zanjó él, cerrando los ojos para armarse de una paciencia que había perdido hace mucho-. Limpiará todos los baños de damas del primer piso sin usar su varita.

-Si quiere que limpie todos los baños del castillo por mí está bien- dijo la chica levantando las manos, como pidiéndole al cielo que ese hombre dejara su testarudez por sólo un segundo-. Profesor...- Exhaló y se pasó una mano por la cara-. Lo único que quiero es aclarar lo que pasó la otra noche... nada más.

-No hay nada que aclarar- insistió Snape apretando los puños sobre la mesa-. Si quiere una explicación... estaba severamente borracho y usted apareció en mi habitación, cosa por la que tuve que haberla castigado. En vez de ser tan insoportable debería agradecérmelo.

-Sí, claro- Hermione resopló y sonrió con amargura-. Lo más sencillo es escudarse en el alcohol, ¿no?- Notó cómo la mirada de Snape pasaba de la exasperación a la más pura furia, pero no pensaba guardarse nada-. Aunque no quiera se lo diré de nuevo: estoy enamorada de usted...

El hombre tiró su capa hacia atrás, en su típico gesto de ponerse a caminar, y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de salida. No obstante, la mano de Granger lo detuvo... otra vez.

-Dígame que no siente nada por mí y dejaré de molestarlo- dictaminó Hermione mirando sus ojos profundamente negros. Esos ojos que le habían ofrecido un mundo de posibilidades, esos ojos en los que amaba perderse.

Snape esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

-No siento nada... más que repulsión. Así que le ruego que me suelte enseguida- Las agudas palabras se clavaron como dagas en su estómago. Pero no le creía. Sabía que mentía.

-No le creo- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. Sin dejar de tomarlo del brazo. De sentir su calor bajo la túnica tan negra como sus mismos ojos.

-Creo que se le olvida que soy su profesor, Granger.

-No se me ha olvidado en ningún momento- se apresuró a decir. Que la mandara al diablo si quería, que le dijera un millón de cosas hirientes. Nada la haría claudicar en sus intentos de arrebatarle la verdad de los labios... los labios que ya en más de una ocasión había probado, y de los que se había vuelto adicta como si de una poderosa droga se tratara.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- interrogó el hombre al límite de la desesperación. ¿Cómo se la podría sacar de encima? ¿De la cabeza? ¿De los sueños? El mero hecho de su existencia lo estaba enloqueciendo... y no en el buen sentido. Quería alejar cualquier huella que ella hubiera dejado en su vida, pero la chica no lo dejaba. No le permitía alcanzar una paz que tanto ansiaba.

-Que me diga la verdad- respondió Hermione. La voz firme. La vista fija-. Que haga uso de esas extraordinarias agallas que tiene y me diga lo que de verdad siente. Sin miedo.

"¿Esas extraordinarias agallas?", pensó Snape incrédulo. ¿Granger recurría de nuevo a la adulación o de verdad pensaba eso de él?

¿Y cuál era la verdad? Ni él lo sabía. Se había admitido a sí mismo que la quería... pero no podía ser esa la verdad... y alejarla para siempre de su vida era algo que no se le antojaba. Quería seguir teniéndola para pelearse, para mirarla, para... No quiso seguir pensando.

¿La verdad? Estaba demasiado clara. Él no podía dejarla entrar por más que quisiese. Debía mantenerla apartada lo más posible hasta que se le pasara todo lo que decía sentir por él. De todas formas no eran más que insensateces. Sólo palabras... pero palabras que le calaban hasta el alma cada vez que las escuchaba.

 _"Estoy enamorada de usted"._

Tenía que ser un muy mal chiste de la vida... del amor. Sí, eso era. El amor tenía que estar burlándose de él otra vez, como siempre le había pasado.

-No le convengo- Fue lo que articularon sus labios entre el caos de sus reflexiones. No fue lo que en realidad había querido decir.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Porque es mayor? ¿Porque es mi profesor, porque según usted y el mundo entero es una mala persona? ¿Porque... no sé, usted es Slytherin y yo Gryffindor?- Hermione tampoco era consciente de lo que decía, ni de que aún se encontraban en el aula, de que cualquiera podría estar escuchando esa conversación-. Estoy hasta la coronilla de que los demás digan qué es lo que me conviene... yo sé muy bien lo que quiero... y es...

-Basta.

-Es usted- Terminó de decir pese a la reticencia de su profesor. Quería dejarle muy en claro que era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, que sabía bien en lo que se estaba metiendo y que conocía a la perfección todas las posibles consecuencias. Estaba harta de todo.

-Conmigo no va a llegar a ningún lado- musitó Snape al borde del colapso. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que ella dejara de insistir... y si para lograrlo debía decir esa clase de cosas, bueno, lo haría.

-No quiero llegar a ningún lado... hace tiempo que dejó de atormentarme el futuro, profesor- declaró mientras una lágrima furtiva surcaba su rostro-. Después de la guerra... sólo me complace saber que estoy viva... y que quiero vivir lo más feliz que pueda...

De nuevo alguien enrostrándole lo que él se negaba a ver. Vivir. Un simple verbo para él. Un acto primario e inútil. Sin embargo, Granger lo dijo con tanta convicción que lo creyó... por un mínimo instante creyó posible vivir una vida feliz, llegó a sentirse complacido por estar compartiendo ese momento con ella... con ella que tras sus palabras le dejaba entrever que quería vivir feliz. Pero no sólo feliz... feliz con él.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

-Pues espero que lo logre- sentenció intentando impregnar veneno en sus palabras, pero al parecer no funcionó, porque ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Si usted me deja lo haré- Lo miró a los ojos como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía: con gratitud. Él se incomodó y desvió la mirada a un pupitre cercano-. Déjeme intentar hacerlo feliz...

Nunca, jamás de los jamases, alguien le había dicho algo así. Algo que lo inmovilizó y que también pareció congelar sus pulmones y acelerar su corazón al máximo. Quizás Albus tenía razón cuando decía que las palabras eran la fuente de magia más inagotable.

No supo qué decir. Qué hacer. Cómo seguir el hilo de una conversación tan extraña.

Se sintió como un niño indefenso al que le acababan de dar una bofetada. Tan inexperto en el terreno del amor, en los campos de la felicidad. Aquellos que no se habían abierto nunca para él y que ahora lo invitaban a adentrarse en ellos... y podía vislumbrar muy a lo lejos lo reconfortante que era. Lo bien que podría estar entre ellos. Las ganas que tenía de vivir ahí y no salir más.

Y tenía que ser justamente Granger quien se lo estuviese proponiendo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aceptar su ofrecimiento? ¿Negarse a la tentadora opción de vivir feliz? ¿Hacerse el desentendido y olvidarse para siempre del asunto?

Sabía que eso último no podría lograrlo. Que el remordimiento lo estrangularía hasta acabar con su miserable vida.

-Granger... no habla enserio- Lo dijo como afirmación, pero lo pensó como pregunta. ¿De verdad estaba tan dispuesta a jugárselo todo por él, que no le había dado absolutamente nada más que desprecio? ¿De verdad podía tener un alma tan noble? ¿Tan pura? ¿Y de verdad alguien como ella podía quererlo tan inmensamente?

-Nunca había hablado más enserio en mi vida- concluyó Hermione, tomando las inesperadas inseguridades de él como un buen presagio.

Si la dejaba... haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz. Hasta el fin de sus días... hasta que él se aburriera de ella. No lo dejaría en paz.

-Lo intentaré...

-Granger...- Fue lo único que pudo decir. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, la segunda oportunidad frente a él... si decía o hacía algo mal se le escurriría como el agua entre los dedos.

Sus ojos sólo podían distinguirla a ella. Quien ya le había salvado una vez la vida... y quien le daba otra oportunidad.

¿Podía ser que por una vez la suerte estuviera de su lado?

Sí que podía.

No se dio cuenta cuando ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Ya la tenía demasiado cerca cuando lo notó. Su aliento tibio. Su fresco aroma. Su presencia imponente. El insufrible carácter de la chiquilla le había ganado de nuevo.

-¿Me deja?- inquirió Hermione con un dejo de timidez en la voz.

-No quiero que... se va a arrepentir- afirmó él ya sin nada de seguridad. Queriendo que Granger le rebatiera hasta el final... y, claro, lo hizo:

-Le aseguro que no... se lo prometo- susurró finalmente y apoyó la frente en el pecho de su profesor como aquella terrible noche de su rompimiento con Ron.

-Granger...- llamó él, y la chica levantó la vista-. Es una chiquilla insoportablemente terca.

Hermione sonrió. No había dicho que no. No la había rechazado. Había sido una aceptación al estilo Snape. Nunca directo, siempre refugiándose detrás de su máscara de hostilidad... pero con ella ya no funcionaba.

Y es que él nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable. Sentía que si la dejaba ir... una parte de su vida se iría con ella... algo que no sería capaz de soportar. Tampoco quería que ella algún día se arrepintiera... o no cumplir con sus expectativas. ¿Por qué le importaba algo como eso? ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto?

"Es culpa de ella". Soltó aire y terminó por rendirse. Ya había caído. ¿Enamorado? No lo creía. Pero sí sabía que no quería que ella se alejara como todos los demás lo hacían.

Granger lo tomó por los hombros para que se inclinara hacia adelante y lo besó en los labios sin ningún recato.

Allí, en medio del salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se obraba la magia más pura y potente. Se entretejían nuevos sueños. Se abrían nuevos caminos.

Y Severus Snape se dejó llevar por las caricias y besos de una joven veinte años menor que él que le prometía con toda la seguridad del mundo que lo haría feliz. Esta vez no dejaría que le arrebataran la oportunidad... no se permitiría a su mismo arrebatársela.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **No, mentira xD**

 **Lo escribí esta tarde en... digamos un ataque de inspiración.**

 **No quiero que parezca que Severus quiera estar con ella como si fuera tan simple para él... un hombre al que la vida no le ha tocado fácil y que la felicidad siempre ha parecido rehuirle. Por eso dejé en el aire todas esas dudas que lo atacaron sin piedad cuando Hermione le dijo que lo quería hacer feliz. Ya que para alguien como él resulta algo imposible.**

 **Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por leer. No se olviden que sus comentarios los recibo de MUY buena gana :) siempre son un aliento y un buen guía.**

 **Que tengan una linda, hermosa, espectacular semana.**

 **¡Un beso!**


	13. Sentir

**Sentir**

El salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras quedó vacío. Siendo mudo testigo de lo que allí acababa de ocurrir... el único de algo que daba comienzo.

Era apenas mediodía, pero ni un alma recorría los desiertos pasillos. Todos estaban en clases, en sus salas comunes o en la biblioteca estudiando. Quedaban apenas tres semanas para que el año escolar llegara a su fin. Los alumnos de quinto se preparaban para los TIMOS, y los de séptimo para los EXTASIS. Éstos parecían ya no poder hacer otra cosa que pasar el día estudiando donde fuera; en la biblioteca, en los jardines, en el Gran Salón. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba enajenado. Y Hermione Granger era una precursora.

Luego de la "extraña" clase con Snape, tenía una hora libre, que aprovechó para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca. Se sabía todo de memoria, pero nunca estaba demás repasar un poco de Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia para despejar la mente.

Era raro, jamás se había sentido tan confiada y segura antes de rendir los exámenes... y eso que ahora eran los más importantes de su vida. Tenía plena confianza en sus capacidades, no dudaba que le iría bien, quizá mejor que al resto de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, en ese momento le daba exactamente igual superar a los demás. Luego de la guerra tenía una visión distinta de la vida. Los exámenes le parecían algo trivial y sin mayor importancia. Había cosas más urgentes que atender en su cabeza.

Mientras traducía unas runas complejísimas casi por pura inercia, su mente divagaba sin control alguno. Tampoco intentaba ejercerlo.

Snape se había mostrado tan distinto, tan perdido. Había percibido sus dudas y sus miedos. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado? ¿Por eso intentaba alejarla con todas sus fuerzas? Nunca lo había visto así de vulnerable, ni siquiera aquella noche horrorosa cuando casi lo vio morir ante sus ojos.

Se le retorció el estómago dolorosamente.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto? Quizás nada... a lo mejor la gente lo hubiera tomado por un héroe de guerra de una forma mucho más seria de la que lo hacían. Algunos aún le temían, otros lo seguían odiando por haber sido un mortífago.

¿Qué hubiera sido de ella? ¿Hubiera podido vivir con la culpa de haber creído, como todos los demás, que él estaba del lado de Voldemort? No lo sabía. Aunque, en su defensa, siempre intentó no pensar tan mal de él como lo hacía Harry, que en esos tiempos lo odiaba profundamente. Ella siempre había confiado en las desconocidas razones que tuvo Dumbledore para creer en él ciegamente. Así que siempre supo que no podía ser tan malo.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus reflexiones. Se puso de pie lentamente mientras guardaba pergaminos, pluma, tintero y libros en la mochila, y se encaminó al aula de Historia de la Magia.

Al llegar, se encontró con sus amigos. Harry la observó en silencio unos segundos antes de tomarla del brazo y apartarla al tiempo que los demás entraban en el aula.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry?- inquirió Hermione al verse escrutada tan insistentemente por esos ojos verde brillante.

-No es nada- contestó el muchacho mirando al rededor- Sólo quiero hablar contigo un momento- La castaña esperó a que su amigo diera inicio a la conversación, pero no lo hizo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De Snape- dijo Harry sin titubear. Hermione no esperaba eso. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta sin saber muy bien qué decir-. No me has contado mucho lo que ha pasado entre... bueno... lo que ha pasado con eso.

-Ah...- La chica se miraba los zapatos y balanceaba el cuerpo, como si eso pudiera ayudarla a encontrar una respuesta certera.

¿Qué había pasado? Bueno... se habían besado ya en tres ocasiones. Él lo único que hacía era despreciarla y hacer intentos erráticos de rechazarla. Sin embargo, no podía decir que estaba en una relación con él ni mucho menos... tampoco que ya no había esperanza alguna.

-Es... complicado, Harry- Él la miraba frunciendo el ceño levemente. Ginny no le había contado demasiados detalles, ya que al parecer no comprendía del todo la situación... y él necesitaba entenderla. Ayudar aunque fuera un poco a su amiga.

-¿Quieres un consejo?- preguntó Harry al momento que la tomaba de las manos con suavidad. Ante la mirada de intriga de Hermione, se animó a continuar:- Tienes que insistir... a los hombres nos gusta eso... y bueno, Snape es Snape, pero no deja de ser hombre, ¿no?

La chica no sabía cómo tomarse las palabras de su amigo. ¿Insistir? ¡Pero si era lo único que había hecho! ¿Acaso aún no era suficiente para Snape?

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir?- No era que no lo entendiera, lo hacía perfectamente, pero necesitaba que Harry se explicara mejor... después de todo él era hombre... al igual que Snape... era un punto a favor para tomar en cuenta su palabra.

-Eso- sentenció Harry esbozando una leve sonrisa-. Que si ves que tienes alguna oportunidad, por más mínima que sea, debes insistir... y no quiero decir que te tengas que arrastrar por él... sólo que no te rindas- suspiró largamente y volvió a hablar:- ¿Sabes? Al principio creí que Ginny y tú me estaban tomando el pelo... pero me he dado cuenta que no es así... que no estás jugando.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Hermione con la voz muy baja- ¿Cómo podría estar jugando con algo... así?

-Tienes razón- Harry soltó una suave carcajada y le acarició el brazo-. Así que sólo puedo aconsejarte que sigas adelante... como siempre lo has hecho. Snape es _demasiado_ terco como para aceptar que siente algo por ti, pero si ya ha pasado algo... que sé que sí ha pasado... tienes que dar la pelea. No siempre a los hombres nos gusta ir detrás de ustedes, ¿sabes?- volvió a reír al ver a su amiga tan avergonzada-. Y tú tampoco eres de las que se queda de brazos cruzados esperando que las cosas sucedan solas. Tienes todo mi apoyo, Hermione- concluyó y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella no sabía qué rayos decirle. Harry tenía toda la razón, si se quedaba esperando a que Snape diera el siguiente paso, podrían pasar miles de años... y no disponía de tanto tiempo. Tenía que luchar por él... por sus sentimientos. Y aunque hace una hora atrás había vuelto a besarlo, era más que obvio que él volvería a alejarse como siempre lo hacía. No dejaba de ser Snape, el temido "murciélago de las mazmorras"... su odioso profesor de Pociones.

-Muchas gracias, Harry... eres un gran amigo- fue lo único que atinó a decir en el abrazo. De verdad era muy afortunada por tener unos amigos tan buenos y leales. Demasiado afortunada.

* * *

Esa noche, Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse en las nubes. Como siempre, se encontraba en la sala común sentada detrás de una mesa repleta de libros y pergaminos, estudiando. Recordando lo acontecido durante el día, su discusión con Snape, su beso con Snape, la conversación con Harry sobre Snape... él estaba en todo, en los libros, los pasillos, los rincones, los recuerdos y las palabras. Aunque no lo viera, estaba siempre allí. Siempre en ella. Jamás le había pasado algo como eso: que alguien permaneciera en su cabeza con tanta insistencia. _Insistir._ ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a él? ¿La recordaría en cada detalle y cada gesto? ¿En cada frase, por más superflua que fuera? Deseaba con todo su corazón que así fuera. Que la pensara como ella lo pensaba... y la quisiera de igual forma.

No notaba que hacía varios minutos se encontraba mirando sin ver un pergamino en blanco y con una sonrisa embobada dibujada en su rostro, ni que su antiguo novio la observaba sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

Hasta que una voz la despertó de su ensoñación:

-Hermione, te traigo un recado del profesor Snape- _"...profesor Snape"_ fue lo único que oyó, por lo que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para entender lo que estaba sucediendo: una chica bajita de quinto, de cabello plateado y liso y rostro amable, la miraba de pie frente a ella.

-¿Cómo...?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente, como si la hubiesen descubierto cometiendo una travesura, como si ella hubiera podido saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Te traigo un recado del profesor Snape- repitió la muchacha sin perder la paciencia, después de todo se encontraba frente a una heroína de guerra-. Me mandó a decirte que...- carraspeó, un tanto incómoda-. Como te daba igual... mañana por la mañana debes limpiar todos los baños de chicas del castillo sin usar tu varita... y que le importaba poco las otras cosas que tuvieras que hacer.

Hermione quedó petrificada. "¡¿Todos los baños de chicas... DEL CASTILLO?!" ¿Snape estaba loco o qué? Se demoraría una eternidad... pero ella lo había provocado... ¿Y por qué no era capaz de decírselo él mismo a la cara?

Una confusa amalgama de sentimientos que iban desde el enfado a la frustración y la tristeza, aplacaron su felicidad. No sabía por qué... si él ya le había dicho que la castigaría. ¿Acaso pensó que por lo que había ocurrido después se le iba a olvidar? Al parecer sí.

Hermione exhaló lentamente y bajó los hombros ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha.

-Bien. Muchas gracias- la chica de quinto le sonrió con un dejo de lástima y se perdió de vista.

¿Cómo se supone que debería cumplir con el castigo si no podía dejar de estudiar? Perdería demasiado tiempo... Snape sí que se había ensañado con ella.

Debía terminar un trabajo de Aritmancia, para el que tenía planeado emplear la mayoría del día siguiente. Además de un montón de deberes que le habían mandado en otras asignaturas (como Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por ejemplo). Era imposible realizar todo eso junto. Una locura. Y aunque el castigo lo tuviera más que merecido, sentía que de todas formas no era justo, que era un exceso. Tendría que hablar con Snape para, de alguna manera, convencerlo de cumplir con él otro día... o en días separados. Porque lo cumpliría, fuese como fuese, a pesar de que sólo quedaran un par de semanas para terminar el colegio.

Terminar para siempre. Nunca más volver a Hogwarts como alumna. Nunca más tener clases ni deberes, ni estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche, ni ayudar a Ron con sus ensayos. Nunca más nada.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago, como una sensación de vértigo recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Sin embargo, también estaba emocionada por lo que se venía: ingresar al Ministerio, luchar por las causas que el mundo denominaba "perdidas", quizá conseguir su propio departamento en Londres o los alrededores, independizarse... y, a lo mejor, lograr tener algo con Snape. Se le hacía muy difícil imaginárselo como pareja, siendo cariñoso... ¿podría llegar a serlo? Probablemente sí. Si es que estaba lo suficientemente enamorado, sí.

Aún así era raro imaginarlo. ¿Cómo sería en la intimidad? Ese simple pensamiento la hizo ruborizar y volver a sonreír. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad sería capaz de llegar con él a esa instancia? Lo mejor era no precipitarse, poner los pies sobre la tierra y volver al mundo real. Ese donde Snape aún no le decía absolutamente nada alentador, donde ella era una simple alumna más para él, como muchas otras que había tenido, donde todo era absolutamente incierto y emocionante.

Pero quizá esa imprecisa realidad era mejor que cualquier sueño difuso y utópico.

* * *

El profesor Snape se había despertado muy temprano al día siguiente... o por lo menos se había puesto a trabajar muy temprano, dado que no había logrado conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentó.

El alba apenas y se extendía por un cielo gris azulado sin ninguna nube cubriéndolo. Los primeros rayos de sol aún no asomaban y algunos pájaros comenzaban a gorjear para darle la bienvenida al nuevo día. A Severus le hubiera gustado tener tantas esperanzas y optimismo como ellos.

Se sentía encerrado en sí mismo. Atrapado. Ya no sabía qué hacer para no seguir tropezando con las trampas de la vida. Se sabía demasiado viejo como para caer de nuevo. No podía permitírselo. Había dejado ir muy lejos a Granger. Se decía una y otra vez que nunca tuvo que haber pasado nada, desde el primer día, cuando le pidió clases extra, tuvo que haberla mandado al diablo. Todo y siempre fue una mala idea. Pasos en falso hasta caer en el abismo.

Mientras corregía un montón de pergaminos no podía dejar de pensar en ella... y todo lo que significaba. Todo lo que había pasado desde que ella, Potter y Weasley habían llegado a Hogwarts.

Se terminaría volviendo loco.

Por lo menos mantendría a la chica ocupada con su castigo. Si se quería pasar de rebelde tendría que asumir las consecuencias. Él no sería el que terminara siendo derrotado.

Continuó rasgando el papel un par de horas sin siquiera levantar la vista ni dar muestra alguna de fatiga. Era la única forma de sobrellevar su situación. Sólo tendría que soportar unas semanas más para terminar con todo, para no verla más y luego empezar otro año sin ninguno de esos molestos chiquillos.

Sería extraño... pero no más que lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. ¿Granger enamorada de él? Todavía no podía creerlo, y aunque ella se lo repitiera mil veces más no podría. Nunca alguien había sentido eso por él. Era algo inconcebible. Seguro que la chica estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos, y después de dejar el colegio y comenzar a encarrilar su vida, se daría cuenta que sólo fue algo estúpido.

Y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo... nunca más.

De pronto unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su despacho lo alertaron. Se irguió en su asiento y recobró la compostura como tan bien lo sabía hacer.

-Adelante- dijo con la voz firme pero cansada.

La puerta se abrió con una lentitud que se le antojó exasperante. Se puso de pie, dio un par de pasos hasta quedar al lado de su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. No obstante, la calma no le duró mucho: Granger se asomaba con un aire de timidez, y repentinamente sus miradas se hallaron. Era como si ninguno de los dos hubiera estado preparado para otro encuentro. Sintió que el corazón le dio una sacudida tan fuerte que fácilmente pudo habérsele salido del pecho. Pero mantuvo, como siempre, el gesto inexpresivo, impregnando un dejo de hastío en él.

-¿Qué quiere, Granger?- inquirió comenzando a perder la paciencia-. Me parece que debería estar cumpliendo un castigo a esta hora- Snape miró por la ventana, el sol ya había salido, lo que le dio a entender que era entrada la mañana.

Recordó de repente que no había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior, ya que no tuvo ganas de aparecerse en el Gran Salón después de lo sucedido con ella. Estar allí significaba un montón de miradas perspicaces y casi acusadoras por parte de McGonagall que lo irritaban e incomodaban. Además de las aburridas charlas con los otros profesores. Era increíble que nunca tuvieran nada interesante para decir.

-Eso es lo que vengo a hablar con usted, profesor- comenzó Hermione con voz cansina, un poco retraída-. Quería preguntarle si es posible que lo haga otro día. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

El profesor Snape permaneció en su lugar observándola con el ceño fruncido. ¿Tanta formalidad? Después él era el "cínico", como le había dicho. ¿Y por qué lo sorprendía si eso era lo que él quería?

¿De verdad lo quería?

"Sí", se dijo, enfadándose consigo mismo.

-Lo cumplirá hoy- sentenció él sin siquiera moverse-. Creo haber dejado bastante claro que me importa un bledo lo que tenga que hacer- Esbozó una sonrisa torcida que parecía más una horrible mueca.

El gesto contrariado de Granger no le pasó inadvertido. De seguro la chica esperaba una respuesta mucho más indulgente de su parte, pero estaba demás decir que aquello jamás ocurriría.

-Pero profesor...

-Ya me escuchó- espetó Snape elevando la voz-. Desaparezca inmediatamente de mi vista.

-¿Ni siquiera lo va a considerar?- preguntó Hermione precipitadamente.

-No.- Fue la escueta respuesta del profesor, que le dio la espalda y volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio al tiempo que tomaba un pergamino al azar y lo comenzaba a leer en completo silencio, como si ella ya se hubiera ido.

La castaña consideró que lo más adecuado era cerrar la boca, largarse y cumplir ese estúpido castigo. Tendría que posponer sus obligaciones.

Pero... ¿y qué más daba si no lo hacía? ¿La expulsarían? ¿Sería McGonagall capaz de hacerlo teniendo tan cerca del final del curso? No quería abusar del trato preferente que le daba la directora... pero eso también importaba poco. Ciertamente un castigo era lo último que podía importarle en esos momentos... el problema residía en Snape. No quería que todo lo que tanto le había costado lograr durante el año se fuera al garete. No quería hastiarlo.

Así que lo mejor era intentar convencerlo de alguna forma. Sabía que las tácticas que había usado anteriormente ya no servirían, él estaba alterado, y se notaba.

Tentando a la suerte, se adentró sólo un poco más en el despacho.

-Señor...

-Le dije que se fuera.

-Sí, señor, pero...

-¡Váyase, Granger!- exclamó Snape sin levantar la vista. Sin embargo, Hermione permaneció quieta en su lugar, estaba perdiendo la paciencia (si es que no la había perdido ya). ¿Cómo podía ser que él no sintiera nada, que después de lo ocurrido el día anterior la tratara así? Ya se había hartado.

-Está bien, cumpliré el castigo- sentenció ella con la voz más alta de lo que debería-. Pero me iré en cuanto se digne a decirme qué... ¡qué demonios está pasando!- concluyó ahora a gritos y con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

Sí... no podía más.

Snape tiró bruscamente el pergamino, golpeo el escritorio con las palmas y se puso de pie. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso atrás, observándolo perpleja. Ciertamente no esperaba esa reacción.

-Señorita Granger... escúcheme con atención, porque no voy a repetirlo- dijo el profesor con la voz baja, con ese tono amenazante, grave. Hermione ni siquiera consideró no hacerle caso... estaba demasiado nerviosa. Algo en la voz de él, la postura, la expresión, se le hacía ajeno. Sentía que nunca en su vida había visto al hombre que tenía al frente, como si no lo conociera de años. Tragó saliva y esperó en silencio... uno que se prolongó por más del tiempo que podía soportar, o eso sentía.

La castaña asintió lentamente con la cabeza ante la mirada dura y atenta del profesor, que parecía no pretender hablar hasta cerciorarse de que ella realmente escucharía y no interrumpiría.

Snape aguardó un momento más sin dejar de mirarla con desprecio.

-Primero- comenzó, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la madera del escritorio-, irá ahora mismo a cumplir con su castigo, y no hay nada que pueda decirme a mí ni a nadie para que eso cambie. ¿Entendido?- Hermione volvió a asentir. Sus ojos no rompían en ningún momento el contacto. Los roces lejanos. La distancia autoimpuesta-. Segundo... la próxima vez que vuelva a insinuar algo parecido a que yo... siento algo por usted que va más allá de una relación profesional profesor-alumna, me veré en la obligación de hechizarla, ya que si no quiere olvidarse del tema por las buenas, tendrá que hacerlo por las malas- Snape se quedó en completo silencio durante un largo y tortuoso minuto. Hermione sintió cómo se le retorcía la garganta dolorosamente y se le encogía el estómago mientras un par de lágrimas se abrían paso por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de rabia, de frustración. Sin embargo, al hombre parecía no importarle lo más mínimo, lo que la hacía sentir aún peor-. Y por último, quiero dejarle muy claro que todo lo que ha pasado...- suspiró profundamente como para darse fuerzas para continuar-. No tuvo que pasar. Fue un error... mi error. No volverá a ocurrir... porque, por más que quiera negarlo, usted es una niña.-Levantó una mano para evitar que ella hablara, pues había abierto la boca para replicar- Le sugiero que evite volver a hablarme si no es estrictamente por motivos académicos- Otra pausa, y más lágrimas para ella-. Es todo... puede irse.

Y el silencio volvió a ser el actor principal entre ellos. Severus regresó a su trabajo, y no volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo era posible que Snape pudiera engañarse a sí mismo de esa manera? Era demasiado... incluso para ella. Su amor propio era mucho más grande que el amor por él... así que no se rebajaría.

 _"Debes insistir"_...

"No si él me trata así... no vale la pena". De pronto fue como si alguien hubiera hecho que el tiempo pasara muy lento.

Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que no le hubiera extrañado que se rompieran en pedazos. Cerró los ojos para reprimir el llanto y salió del despacho azotando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba decidido: no volvería a hablarle nunca jamás en su vida. Que se fuera al mismísimo infierno si quería, pero ella no iría allí con él.

* * *

Caminó rápidamente hacia el baño de chicas del primer piso, donde se encontró con una cubeta repleta de implementos de aseo _muggle_.

"Muy gracioso", pensó. Dobló las mangas de su túnica y comenzó a limpiar, retretes, lavabos, pisos, espejos, paredes, un centenar de ellos. Iba por el quinto piso cuando su cuerpo comenzó a exigir comida, pero lo ignoró, no estaba en condiciones de probar bocado alguno. Tenía el estómago tan revuelto como el pensamiento. Sin embargo, no había derramado una sola lágrima luego de salir del despacho de _su_ profesor. Luego le sobraría el tiempo para eso. Su deber inmediato era terminar con esa estúpida tarea como lo haría cualquier otro alumno en su lugar.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, faltaban algunos minutos para la cena. Seguramente sus amigos tenían prohibido ir a ayudarla... o verla siquiera. Pero poco le importó. Realmente no quería hablar con nadie en esos momentos. Después se desahogaría con Ginny... o Harry... o sola, le daba igual. La idea era soltar los sentimientos... el dolor. Ese dolor que era mucho más fuerte que el que sentía en su espalda, piernas, brazos y manos. Así que continuó a pesar de haberse perdido todas las clases de ese día y el estudio que tenía planeado.

Después de todo, ese tiempo a solas le sirvió para ordenar un poco sus ideas y no precipitarse en la desesperación de su sufrimiento.

Y decidió mantener esa postura el tiempo que le quedaba en Hogwarts. No estaba dispuesta a pasar lamentándose sus últimos días en el lugar que tantas penas y alegrías le había brindado. Claro que no. Por lo tanto, no le contaría a nadie lo que había sucedido. Quizá después... o no.

McGonagall organizó una fiesta de despedida para los de séptimo, en la que sólo acudieron ellos. Hermione fue con Ron, como amigos, a pesar de que el chico a veces le daba la sensación de que seguía queriendo algo más con ella aunque no lo dijera ni insinuara. Lo podía presentir.

Fue de lo más agradable. Ella se sentía tan mal. Tan endemoniadamente mal. Claro que escondía su dolor bajo una máscara de aflicción por dejar el colegio. Se refugió en sus amigos como si de un escudo protector se tratasen. Por suerte Snape no asistió, ya que si hubiera ido, ella seguro enloquecía.

Tampoco era que lo hubiera visto mucho durante la semana después de su última conversación. Apenas en clases. Siempre en el Gran Salón... pero él no la miraba... y ella menos. Era mejor hacer como si no existiera.

Y cuánto deseó que fuera verdad.

¿Tal vez que hubiera muerto aquella noche en la Casa de los Gritos?

"No", se decía cada vez que pensaba en ello. No era capaz de desearle la muerte... a él ni a nadie.

Sólo quería que él desapareciera de su vida lo más pronto posible.

Pronto llegaron los examenes finales, los cuales rindió sin muchos problemas. Siempre era la primera en terminar, menos en Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en las que esperó que alguien fuera a entregarle su examen a Snape para ella hacer lo propio y así no "enfrentarlo" a solas, por más infantil que fuese aquel comportamiento.

Él ni siquiera le dirigó la mirada cuando ella se acercó. Lo cual era bueno, porque no hubiera podido ver esos ojos negros con los que tanto soñaba y pensaba.

Harry, Ginny y Luna no preguntaron. Quizá porque intuían que algo malo había pasado, o porque no querían importunarla, o porque estaban demasiado ocupados estudiando.

Qué importaba. Era mejor.

La última noche en el castillo fue horrorosa. Terrible. Sentía que moría por dentro. Pero tampoco lloró. Creía que algo dentro de ella se había roto. Ya no podía sentir felicidad, emoción, ansias. Sólo tristeza. No tenía ganas de continuar. Cada mañana despertaba y sentía que no valía la pena hacerlo, que el futuro valía poco y nada. Era depresión.

Y se asustó.

Muchísimo.

Quería cambiar. Quería que no le afectara tanto. Pero ¿cómo podría? Si le dolía hasta el alma. Hasta el aire de los pulmones y la sangre en las venas.

Si le dolía vivir.

Esa no era ella. No era ella por culpa de él... y se suponía que el amor no hacía eso. ¿O sí?

El amor era alegría, esperanza, risas, besos, caricias.

Acaso no para ella.

¿Sería de esas personas que no estaban destinadas al amor pleno? ¿Se convertiría en una mujer solitaria y despechada por culpa de un hombre testarudo e insensible?

¿Por qué lo seguía queriendo tanto?

Porque sí, lo quería. Su alma se sacudía cuando lo veía. Su corazón danzaba al son de sus palpitaciones aceleradas. Su pecho se entibiaba.

Mas cada anochecer también tenía un final, y cada final, un comienzo. Y ese anochecer terminó dando comienzo a un nuevo día. Un nuevo último día. El último amanecer en Hogwarts.

Se levantó con el primer rayo de sol. Como una autómata guardó todas sus cosas en el baúl. Sin ningún cuidado, sólo quería que aquel trámite terminara. Se demoró muchísimo menos que años anteriores, en los que hacía gala de su característica organización y todo estaba estratégicamente dispuesto. Esta vez daba igual, ya que no tendría que volver a empacar jamás.

Su vida era su muerte a la vez. Su amor era su odio.

Esperó en el vestíbulo de la sala común a que bajaran sus amigos. No demoraron: estaban tan ansiosos como ella... pero no por los mismos motivos.

Hermione sólo quería abandonar el castillo para alejarse de él. No verlo más era su objetivo.

La ceremonia de despedida fue más corta de lo que esperaba, mas no por eso menos emocional. No obstante, tampoco lloró. Sonreía casi por obligación. Logró, de alguna manera, eludir la despedida personal de los profesores. Se limitó a despedirse con algunas palabras frente a todo el alumnado. Sólo palabras de aliento, de buenos presagios para el futuro, y no supo qué más, ya que hablaba sin pensar.

Sólo una persona ocupaba todo su cerebro.

Snape permaneció al margen de la celebración, como siempre. No le habló, no la miró, no se despidió.

Y así llegó el final del curso. Así llegó a la plataforma, así se separó de sus amigos y se reunió con sus padres.

Con el corazón en el puño y el alma en los pies.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la aceptaran en el Ministerio, era como si hubieran estado esperando que saliera de la escuela para llamarla. Asistió a los examenes de ingreso. Pociones fue lo más fácil, obviamente. También lo más díficil por los recuerdos.

Snape enseñándole en la soledad de su despacho. Snape hablándole bajo a su espalda, dándole instrucciones. Snape haciéndole comentarios irónicos que la hacían sonreír. Ella devolviéndoselos.

Snape sonriendo.

Finalmente estaba trabajando en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Se metió de lleno en un caso que ella misma puso sobre la mesa: la Legislación para la Correcta Contratación y Trato de Elfos Domésticos, en el que luchaba arduamente por lograr contratos dignos para los elfos de todo el país. Luego intentaría abarcar Europa, y, si le era posible, el resto del mundo mágico.

Cualquier cosa que ocupara todo su tiempo era buena.

Luego de un par de meses trabajando, alquiló un pequeño apartamento en Londres, lo que le facilitó con creces la movilización. Así podía llegar más temprano e irse más tarde.

Conoció a un muchacho de su edad que no dejaba de hablarle. Varias veces la invitó a salir, pero ella se negaba rotundamente. No estaba para tonterías de hombres, por lo que pronto pasó a ser la abnegada y trabajólica chica nueva que no quería citas ni nada que significara distraerse de sus obligaciones.

Era mejor así.

* * *

Severus Snape había vuelto a iniciar otro año en Hogwarts. Sin Potter y sus amigos, como tanto había anhelado.

Y nunca se había sentido más solo. Nunca.

Era como si el único lazo que lo unía al pasado, a lo que había sido su vida entera, se hubiera roto irremediablemente.

Ella no estaba.

Y no volvería a estar.

¿Cuánto había perdido?

Era una pregunta que prefería dejar sin respuesta.

Recordaba sin cesar la última vez que la vio, en la ceremonia de despedida. Se veía feliz... pero no del todo. Era culpa de él la tristeza de ella.

La tristeza de ella era la suya.

¿Había vuelto a sentir, como todos le decían que hiciera? Porque si era así, había vuelto a sentirel _dolor_ que tanto quiso evitar.

Pero seguía vivo y tenía que seguir haciendo cosas para seguir viviendo. Tenía que continuar con las clases, para ser más preciso.

Lo siguió haciendo, día tras día, mes tras mes.

Día tras día, mes tras mes, pensaba en ella, en todo lo que había pasado _con_ ella. Tenía grabada su sonrisa y su aroma, su risa y su voz, su pelo y su piel. Era piel tersa que tocó por vez primera el primer día de clases del año anterior. Sus piernas y manos. Un escalofrío se apoderaba de él cada vez que lo recordaba.

Sus labios. Su calidez.

Fue un estúpido por dejarla ir. Pero más estúpido hubiera sido dejarla quedarse. Ella merecía un hombre joven, sin un pasado qué llevar a rastras, alguien que le diera un buen futuro... y ese alguien NO era él.

Era mejor así.

* * *

Solos.

Juntos en su soledad.

Juntos en su pensamiento.

* * *

Un día de verano, en que Hermione no dejaba de pensar que el año en Hogwarts debía haber terminado y los alumnos volvían a sus hogares para disfrutar de las vacaciones, decidió vaciar su baúl de una buena vez, ya que lo había dejado intacto el día que regresó a su casa.

Ahora, en su propia intimidad, comenzó a sacar poco a poco y muy lentamente todo el contenido. Libros, ropa, plumas, tinteros, uno o dos perfumes, peines, una cantidad insignificante de maquillaje.

El baúl estaba casi vacío cuando lo vio. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Todo ese tiempo había estado ahí, en lo más profundo, y ella no lo recordó.

Entonces no supo qué demonios debía hacer.

Dejárselo como si nada era como tener una parte de él que no quería. Casi como un robo.

Destruirlo... ni pensarlo. No era suyo.

Regalarlo tampoco. No era suyo, se repitió.

¿Devolverlo?

Tal vez. Pero por medio de un tercero. ¿O era demasiado cobarde de su parte? Sí.

En fin, lo devolvería en persona.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

Qué más daba.

Sólo devolvería ese maldito libro que él le había prestado hace ya tanto tiempo. Durante el último año en Hogwarts se había aferrado a él como la única conexión que lo unía a Snape. El libro que él mismo había escrito.

Ahora ella era una profesional destacada, una mujer totalmente independiente. No debía temer a un encuentro con su antiguo profesor de Pociones, era una estupidez. Además que seguramente él ya la había olvidado (si es que alguna vez la había recordado).

Pensó que, a esas alturas del año, él debía estar de vacaciones, por lo que no había excusa más que su propio trabajo para retrasar la entrega, y mientras antes lo hiciera, mejor.

Pasó una semana, dos, y Hermione no conseguía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Fue una tarde luego de salir del trabajo, cansada y con cientos de cosas en la cabeza, en la que se decidió. Averiguó la dirección de él en los archivos del ministerio, en donde habían bastantes carpetas con su nombre, las audiencias que nunca le hicieron por participar con los mortífagos, la Órden de Merlín que él nunca fue a recibir.

Ahora sabía exactamente dónde vivía... y no era el mejor de los lugares, pero eso daba igual. Tomó el transporte público para demorarse un poco más y así idear un diálogo conciso y escueto.

La noche traía consigo una fresca brisa veraniega y hermosas estrellas titilantes. ¿Un buen augurio?

"No", se dijo para calmar las ansias. Por que sí, estaba _muy_ ansiosa por verlo otra vez.

¿Estaría en su casa?

No perdía nada intentando. ¿Dónde más estaría?

"¿Con una mujer?". Detuvo su andar al pensarlo. Sin embargo, no lo creía. Una corazonada le decía que no estaba con nadie. Después de todo, era Snape.

Se bajó en la estación que quedaba más cerca, y aún así bastante lejos. Caminó entre hileras e hileras de casas desgastadas y de aspecto abandonado. ¿Se habría cambiado? Tal vez los archivos del ministerio eran demasiado viejos. Bueno, seguiría.

Un riachuelo sucio y maloliente corría a un lado del sendero, además de unos cuantos ratones enormes y asquerosos. Sin embargo, para ella no era tan repugnante como podía ser para otros.

* * *

La Calle de la Hilandera era un sitio inhóspito. Aborrecible. Un sitio ideal para alguien como Severus Snape.

Su hogar de siempre. Su hogar del que siempre quiso huir y del que ahora no quería salir. Estaba sumido en una lectura cómoda y cálida frente a la chimenea. Por momentos lograba olvidar todo lo que lo aquejaba. Por momentos el mundo era sólo para él.

Pero bastaba el más mínimo descuido para recordar que en el mundo también estaba ella. La única mujer que lo había amado, y que de seguro ya lo había olvidado. Se enteró, gracias a los demás profesores, que Granger logró ingresar al Ministerio sin mayores inconvenientes, inició un polémico debate por los derechos laborales de los elfos domésticos. Típico de ella. Era una profesional exitosa, como lo merecía.

 _Una bruja excepcional._

En ese preciso instante alguien llamó a la puerta. Él miró hacia allí, esperando, asegurándose que no había sido su imaginación. El silencio era total, sólo el crepitar del fuego podía oírse. Hasta que unos nuevos golpes lo interrumpieron. Dejó el libro que leía a un lado con suma lentitud, algo muy impropio de él, que siempre era seguro y decidido. Se levantó y caminó pesadamente hacia la puerta. Puso la mano en el pomo y volvió a detenerse: debía escuchar de nuevo los golpes para abrir.

Los escuchó.

Así que abrió y entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. ¿Quién era? De a poco una figura delgada y de menor estatura comenzó a dibujarse en la noche. Primero vio sus pies, levantó la vista para ver de quién se trataba.

Y su corazón se detuvo tan repentinamente que creyó que sufría un paro cardíaco. No daba crédito a lo que veía.

Granger estaba ahí, tan sorprendida como él. No pudo articular palabra alguna... y no se le ocurría nada para decir. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Cómo había dado con su hogar? Preguntas básicas que le hubieran interesado si no hubiera estado tan interesado sólo en mirarla. Sus hermosas facciones resaltadas por la tenue luz de la chimenea. Esa leve sonrisa tímida que tanto le había hecho falta.

Fue entonces en que Snape se dio cuenta que había vuelto a sentir, en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Que esa joven lo hacía estallar de felicidad por dentro. El impulso de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás casi lo hace perder la razón.

Sí, pudo darse cuenta. En el mismo momento en que la vio parada en el umbral de su puerta, con un pequeño bulto entre sus manos, con la risa reprimida, los ojos brillantes, el pelo tomado, la ropa ejecutiva, se dio cuenta que había vuelto a _**sentir.**_

La chica le tocó La Fibra. Reanimó su alma.

 _Es así, las almas sensibles y heridas, por más que quieran, nunca dejarán de sentir. Sólo falta que llegue una, pura y honesta, que toque la Fibra para reanimarla, recordarle que vive..._ _ **y que no está mal.**_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Primero que todo, debo admitir que me da un poco de pena terminar este fic... no sé xD**

 **Quiero hacer una secuela, pero en otra historia... ya que sólo después de Sentir se puede empezar a Vivir. *spoiler alert* XDDD**

 **De todo corazón espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí hacerla. Espero sus comentarios para decirme si les gustaría una secuela (aunque la haré igual XD), pero para darme ideas, aliento, o una simple palabrita. Las espero siempre con esperanzas *-* jajajajaja**

 **En fin, hemos llegado al final de Sentir. Snape se negaba a querer a Hermione más que nada por temas éticos y morales, porque ella era una niña PARA ÉL, claro. Él sabe que ella es una bruja brillante, que puede llegar más lejos que muchos otros, entonces no la quiere estancar con su propio futuro poco prometedor.**

 **Este final es para dar a entender que él aceptó que la amaba, que gracias a ella sí había vuelto a Sentir aquello que creía que no volvería jamás. Tiene literalmente frente a él esa segunda oportunidad que JK no le dio... hija de...**

 **Sé que puede parecer muuuuuuy bipolar de su parte el aceptarla, rechazarla, aceptarla... así hasta el fin de los tiempos... pero entiendan, para él es muy difícil. No quiere creer que alguien lo ama... lo cual es triste, pero también enternecedor. Él desconoce todo eso. Esperemos que Hermione se lo pueda dar.**

 **:)**

 **Sin más, mis mejores deseos para ustedes.**

 **Estaré esperando sus reacciones jiji**

 **¡Un beso y abrazo gigaaaaaante a la distancia!**

 **DreamWorker**

 **o Vale.**

 **o Señora Snape XDDDDD**

 **Desde el fin del mundo, Chile.**

 **PD: Si es que alguien llega hasta acá XD Quería terminar el fic en el capítulo 10, pero se me alargó. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Al final, cuando era inevitable no terminarlo en el 10 xD, decidí que mejor en el 13, porque, a pesar de los tabúes, es mi número de la buena suerte... por cosas y coincidencias de la vida juju Eso xD**


End file.
